Honestly
by chewing.on.PEARLS
Summary: I've learned one thing:one drunken night can get you in a shitload of trouble. 'Oh, and servant girl, a glass of water will do when we get home.' 'I don't think we should exchange nicknames' Honestly...sasuksaku AU rated M now for angelatmidnight! REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **HEY, EVERYBODY! This is my new story _Honestly_ that I've made for my friend angelatmidnight for guessing the name of the sequel to my other sasusaku story _One Step Forward, Two Steps Back_. I previously promised a oneshot, but she agreed to let me make this story for her! She's a sweet chick so instead of this WHOLE story being made JUST FOR HER, she wanted me to do it chapter by chapter...SO I WILL!

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **angelatmidnight** LUV U, DEAREST!

Alright, please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**--x--**

**Honestly**

**--x--**

* * *

Why did this have to happen?

Honestly.

I've done nothing remotely criminal or wrong in my life. I've lead a good life. I've kept good friends, kicking the bad ones to the curb along the way, done excellent in school—straight A's, no doubt—been as friendly and diligent as I can _possibly _be, no drugs, no smoking (the smell of smoke—ack!), minimum drinking when my friends thought it was okay (peer pressure: the enemy—grr!), and _this_ happens.

So, I got a _little_ drunk. Can you blame a girl for wanting to let loose and celebrate right after_ her last finals as a highschool student EVER_? I mean, _damn_! I was in Suna! And what happens in Suna is suppose to _stay_ in Suna! Or that's what I've heard…

So, I did it! I kissed him!

Maybe…_maybe_ he wasn't the exact guy I was dating at the time. And _maybe_ it was a little more than a peck.

I _vaguely _recall some tongue action…

But, it was on accident, though, I swear! The real Sakura Haruno would never even _think_ of cheating! Hell, I didn't even think I _knew_ how to cheat!

But, anyways, it was supposed to be just that—an accident, I mean. A stupid, drunken accident that no one—not even me—would remember in the morning, or _ever_!

But _he_ was there. And _he_ saw.

Check.

I mean, what the hell?! I was drunk, _everyone WAS DRUNK! _

Except _him_. So, obviously, _he_ would be the only who would remember something that was supposed to forgotten by everyone there in the first place.

Checkmate.

Who knew something that was suppose to fly out of everyone's mind was meant to haunt me forever?

And ever.

AND EVER!

Damn…

_He_ did this on purpose.

Honestly…

--

**Chapter One**: Servant Girl, A Drink Please?

--

I let out a huge breath of air as I put the oversized brown moving box that was once in my hands on the ground. I clapped my hands together, swiping imaginary dust off of them and then beamed brightly at my friend.

"I think that's the last of them," I sighed and then ran up to my friend, pulling her into my arms. "Thank-you so much for letting me stay with you, Ten! Kami, I love you," I said sullenly, feigning the kind of joy you have when you're practically crying.

She giggled, hugging me back. "Ah, Saku-baby, anything for you. Besides, that spare room was just going to be sitting there, anyway." She let go of me, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. "Sorry about the bathroom space, though. Kinda close quarters," the brunette apologized, playing with one of the buns in her hair.

I shook my head. "No big deal. It's an upgrade from Naruto's." I rolled my sea foam green eyes at the thought of my last place to stay. I crossed my arms. "That boy is just _so_ dirty. I hated cleaning up after him," I complained, shaking my head like an upset mother.

For _years_ I had known that boy—since around birth, I presume. I'll bet you _anything_ we were probably yelling at each other through our mother's stomachs before we were even born. That seems about right. We were like brother and sister so we fought a lot. But Naruto was my best friend and the best moments in my life were usually triggered by just _being_ with Naruto. We knew everything about each other and he always had this goofy, happy-go-lucky smile on his face. Naruto was probably one of the most precious people in my life, though I'd never say it to his face, that idiot.

Anyway, after leaving my god-father Kakashi's home when I turned eighteen (only a few months ago, actually), Naruto had already been living in an apartment for a long time and had practically _begged _me to stay with him. I just can never say no to that idiot and those big, shimmery baby blues. I was never really that wealthy and couldn't exactly pay for a place of my own, anyway, so I agreed. BUT, his dirty habits had me out of there in less than a year. Eight months, to be exact. Naruto was my best friend, but our personalities clashed. I'm the epitome of cleanliness while he could walk around in the same outfit without showering for a week.

And he's _done_ it.

A few times, actually. Don't let it surprise you; he's Uzumaki Naruto, after all.

Tenten nodded knowingly. She had known Naruto almost as long as I had and the thought of having to live with him probably disgusted her. While Tenten isn't as bent on spotlessness as I am, Naruto's on a whole new _level_.

Honestly.

"I bet it was getting kind of weird, too. You know, his relationship with Hinata. She was probably staying overnight and stuff—well, if her father allowed it," spoke Tenten, giving me a look of pity.

I shrugged gently. "Yeah, I guess…" Hinata never really bothered me. I mean, she was over quite a bit, but she was always so sweet and quiet. We had gone to the same high school, anyway, so I knew Hinata pretty well. She was a nice girl, the kind of girl I wanted to see Naruto with. Good people, you know?

Tenten put her hands on her hips and then gave a long look at all the boxes littering the floor of her living room. "Do you want to start unpacking?" she asked hesitantly. The small plead in her voice was all-too-noticeable and I smiled.

"How about after we eat something, ne?"

--

I sipped on my white chocolate mocha as I watched Tenten move small, leftover leaves around her plate that were still remaining from her garden salad. She stabbed her fork into a rather crisp looking leaf and then lifted it to her lips, nibbling at it with a disgruntled look before her eyes trailed hungrily over to the dessert menu, eyes lingering on the special for the day. Double chocolate brownie with chocolate chips, combined with a scoop of vanilla icecream and drizzled with chocolate and caramel sauce. I swear I saw drool.

I smirked and put my cup down, keeping my cold hands against the mug. It always got a little chilly in Konoha during the fall, and we were smack dab in the middle of November.

"Get the brownie, Tenten," I goaded, laughing.

She frowned, popping the rest of the leaf into her mouth and crunching down on it harshly as if she was taking all her anger out on it. "You know I can't do it. Think of all the _carbs_ in that…" Her eyes glazed over as she looked at the appetizing picture of the pastry again. "…delectable, rich and _chewy_—" She shook her head and then glared at the unsuspecting menu, slapping it face down on the table. "That thing was trying to trick me!" She crossed her arms, with a unsatisfied 'hmph'. "But I will _not_ be taken so lightly…"

I laughed at how utterly _crazy_ my brown-haired friend was and then gave her a mock-stern glare. "I said get the brownie, Tenten. No back talk," I finalized, raising my pink brow at her.

She smiled like a seven year old girl that had just been told to eat icecream instead of take her medicine. "Yes, ma'am," she chimed before ushering the waiter over and ordering the delicious treat.

I sipped at my warm drink until Tenten received her brownie. I eyed it until she gave me a bite. Little did she know part of the reason I pushed her to buy it was so _I _could be a fatty without anybody really knowing it. Heh, little did _she _know…

While we both snacked on the calorie-filled delicacy, Tenten struck up conversation about how we were going to have parties like crazy since we were rooming together now. She went on and on about drinks, boys, and the girl's from our previous school we _weren't_ inviting. I listened for awhile, but soon my mind drifted off to other things…like college.

I had been accepted to one of the most prestigious universities in the whole _world_ over my summer before senior year. Staying home from countless parties just to study _did _pay off in the end, I guess. But that's just it. I had only been _accepted_, not given a scholarship. And along with being one of the most prestigious schools in the world, it was also notorious for being one of the most expensive. I just, personally, didn't have the amount of money needed for the tuition—not to mention money for books, a dorm, and other _living_ necessities like _eating_, and _clothing_.

My family could support me enough to pay for any other regular college, but we were middle-class at best. And this school was that for upper-class people. You know…princesses of small countries and shit. Besides, the rents happened to be divorced so it kind of split what money we did have in half, and while my mom could get me into Sound School of Arts full scholarship, that wasn't my passion. My mother wanted me to follow in _her_ footsteps, become a ballerina or something, but I really wanted to go to _my_ university (Konoha University) to become a doctor. They had the best program, after all, that started you _as soon as you entered freshman year_. Do you even _comprehend _how much of an _offer _that is—to have to have only _six years_ of college and med-school _combined_? I mean—

"Hey, what's going on down there?" questioned Tenten, as she twiddled her fork in between her index finger and thumb. Snapping out of my reverie, I looked at her with a bored expression, twirling my pink locks around my finger.

"Huh?" I mumbled dumbly.

"All those people," she said and I followed her gaze out the window of the second floor of the café we were sitting at. Sure enough, there were a bunch of people (primarily girls, I noticed) standing outside all huddled together in a huge crowd. Were those cameras? "Why the mob?" she nibbled on some of the last traces of the brownie, confused gaze still directed out the window.

I sighed looking away uninterestedly. "It's probably just an actor or something…" I sighed. In Konoha, it was an everyday thing for an actress, singer, model—whatever—to come through and perform or just visit. Many stars actually originated in the fire country, and since Konoha was one of the main cities, it was a prime area for stars to be seen. Many even had vacation houses in Konoha.

"Really?" asked Tenten, excitedly. She stood and cupped her hands around her eyes, peering out of the window. "How lucky! Do you have your camera on you?"

I rolled my eyes and then smiled jokingly. "Yes, Tenten, let me just pull it out of my ass," I replied sarcastically, tilting my head to the side. She spared a pointed glare my way before returning to her staring out the window position. I looked around at all the other diners in the café and how they were also whispering to each other and getting excited for no reason. "Honestly…" I murmured to myself, crossing my arms.

I heard Tenten gasp before whispering to herself ecstatically. "Well, you're gonna _wish_ you had your camera!"

I shook my head, closing my eyes. "Try me," I scoffed. There was _no way _I was going to crazy about some stupid celebri—

"That's Sasuke Uchiha!"

My eyes shot open. Sasuke Uchiha?! OUT MY WAY! I stumbled over my chair as I rushed to a spot next to Tenten by the window, both of us glued to the window like some creepers. Usually I wouldn't rub against public objects so affectionately, but this was a special case! SASUKE-FUCKING-HOTTIE-MC-HOT-HOT-UCHIHA WAS GETTING OUT OF A LIMO MERE SECONDS AWAY FROM ME!

"THE Sasuke Uchiha," I whispered breathlessly against the glass, teal eyes not losing sight of theloveofmyfrigginlife for a second. "Model _and_ pop _sensation_…?"

"U-huh," mumbled Tenten, drooling for the second time that day.

"You think he's giving out autographs?" I questioned, voice trembling as perspiration began its formation on my body.

"Maybe…" she said softly and then gave me a devilish look. "You think he'll take off his shirt?"

I swallowed thickly, before giving a determined look. "Mine…" I grumbled to myself as I bolted towards the stairs.

"Hey!" shouted Tenten shrilly. "I saw him first!" I heard quick footsteps behind me and instantly knew them as my brown-eyed friend's. Tenten had been captain of the track team (earning her a scholorship at Hidden Leaves College), so she was a lot faster than me, but I would NOT be deterred!

Apparently, we weren't the only ones with this capture-Sasuke-and-rape-him mentality because there were a lot of chicks heading for the elevator. Tenten and I were NOT DUMB and decided to take the stairwell, but even some other people weren't so stupid to take the elevator. There was a lot of pushing and shoving, but Tenten and I emerged from the stairs victorious for _we_ had worn Converse while those enemy bitches had worn heels. Heheh…

Point: Sakura!

Tenten grabbed me as we rushed into the crowd of screaming girls heading for the man of my dreams. Oh, no! They could _certainly not_ have him!

We tried to look over them, but it's impossible to see over such tall people in heels when you're barely 5'7''.

Damn…

Point: Bitches in Heels…

I heard Tenten growl from frustration next to me. "Give you a lift?" she questioned, pointing at her shoulders.

My eyebrows furrowed and I gawked at her on instinct. "Are you crazy? It's like a mosh pit in here!" But when Tenten looked at me with those unwavering chocolate eyes, I knew fighting her would prove to be useless. I groaned as I was hoisted up to her shoulders, but smiled down at her when I noticed how I could practically see for miles.

She smiled back up at me before asking if I saw him. My turquoise eyes searched all through the crowd to the way front where the limo was, but I did not see one head of chicken-assed-shaped black hair. I cursed under my breath and looked around some more before I saw a flash of black enter an alleyway undetected by most.

"Ah!" I shouted before looking down at Tenten. "I found him! I found him!" I cheered, but no one but Tenten could hear me above all the ruckus—which was awesome! I smirked playfully. "And guess what?"

"What?" asked Tenten, pulling me down from her shoulders.

"No bodyguard," I answered while shaking my head back and forth. We laughed giddily while holding hands as we fought our way through the crowd again. It felt crazier than normal trying to go against the pushing, but we trudged through anyway.

Suddenly, I lost Tenten's hand in the crowd. I gasped, looking back to see her being swallowed by the multitudes of people. I reached out for her again, but it was too late.

"Tenten!" I screamed.

"Go on…without me!" she yelled back dramatically.

I gave her a strange look, but figuring that I didn't have the time to ask her why she was acting like that in this type of situation, I waved at her, telling her I would meet her back at the apartment in a couple hours and would bring an autographed picture for her.

Once out of the crowd, I tip-toed away from the swarm of crazies sneakily and made my way into the alleyway with a pleased smile on my face. Sometimes I was just _so_ stealthy, I didn't even know what to do with myself.

Honestly, I was the best thing since sliced bread—and you could take THAT to the bank! I hummed to myself as I looked around the creepy little alley. A superstar here?? Ha, no one would even _know_ if I stole him and locked him up in my house…

I shook my head. Alright, I was really starting to creep myself out. All I really needed was an autograph or two and then I'd be on my way. Pinky swear!

I continued my walk down the surprisingly long alleyway when I seemed to trip over a log or something. I looked down ready to curse at the inanimate object when I realized it wasn't an inanimate at all! It was a person! In a dark-washed pair of Citizen's and off-white Versace sweater!

My face began to glow all the colors of a rainbow as I knelt down.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha!" I pointed out, smiling stupidly. "I'm a huge fan. Oh, Kami I—"

I heard him mumble something, but I couldn't catch exactly what he said so I leaned closer with furrowed pink eyebrows, hoping to grasp just a whisper of the angel's voice.

"What was that?" I asked.

He looked up at me, obsidian orbs covered with a dark pair of Prada glasses. "I said, _be quiet_." I looked at him, confused at his firmness, but then started up the dumb smile thing again. Oh, gods above! His voice was like silk!

I giggled like a little school girl. "Oh, sorry, I'll speak quieter. I'm just so _nervous_!" I whispered, still gazing at his beautiful, untouchable skin. "Anyway, my name's Sakura Haruno and I was _really_ just wondering if I could have your autograph…"

I paused as he took his glasses off and stared at me with an impassive—_godly!_—face, not showing any expression, and not moving otherwise.

"Wow," I said dreamily. "You have beautiful eyes…" I giggled. "Anyway, I was just eating with my friend when she spotted you and—"

"Be quiet."

"—She was like 'omg, it's Sasuke Uchiha' and I was all 'hell no!' and—"

"Please be quiet."

"—and so we ran ALL the way down here and saw this big group of people, but we were determined—"

"Sakura Haruno," his rough voice grounded out, instantly shutting me up, his onyx gaze burning into my timid apple green.

"Ah…yes?"

"Stop. Talking," he said, leaving me speechless.

"…sorry…" I was able to murmur out as I felt myself blushing all over. Dammit! How embarrassing!

He looked me over for a second before raising a black eyebrow. "You have pink hair." I nodded, his gaze never leaving my face. "I know you from somewhere."

I chuckled sheepishly and cupped my cheek with my hand, fluttering my eyelashes. "Oh, you do?" I questioned in a high, girly voice.

"Shut up," he commanded.

"Sorry…" I whispered again, melting under his stare.

He stared at me a bit longer before his eyes widened very slightly. You see, I only knew because I was that close to him. Two steps back and I wouldn't have seen it…wait! I was that close to THE Sasuke Uchiha! I began to get excited again.

"You're the girl who…" A slight look of amusement flashed through his features before he grabbed me and pulled me off the ground, standing up himself and walking back down the alley towards the mob.

I panicked slightly. But I was too excited to see what would happen next. I began to ponder on how he knew me…I had _definitely_ never seen _him_ in person before. I hoped he had seen me on a good day!

"Wait—what's going on?" I asked as his tug became more persistent and we neared the screaming fans.

"Just follow my lead," he said monotonously. I chewed my bottom lip and closed my eyes, bracing myself as I entered the crowd.

Cameras flashed in my eyes and microphones were being shoved in my face as Sasuke pulled me through the people. We were stopped just a few steps away from his limo by a reporter who had his camera man a little too up in my grill. Thank Kami for skinID or this could have been a _pretty embarrassing _and _awkward_ experience.

"Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san, who is this young lady that you have emerged with? Is she your girlfriend? How long have you two been dating?" asked the reporter, pushing the microphone in front of our faces. I just smiled awkwardly and acted pretty, silently hoping he would say yes, but not really caring since I was on camera. I WAS GOING TO BE A MOVIE STAR, BITCH!

Sasuke stood unfazed in front of all the people that were pushing and tugging. Luckily I noticed some big, bulky guys surrounding us that probably were his body guards. One was giving me a suspicious eye, but I just stuck my tongue out at him, forgetting for awhile that I was on camera.

"This woman is my secretary. She is an okay looking girl, but she is not my type. I would never date her."

My jaw instantly dropped. Oh, _hell_ no! I was everybody's type, and I was much more than _okay_ looking, even for THE Sasuke Uchiha! Now I was a little pissed. What a bastard! But then I realized what he _had _called me. "I'm your _what_?" I didn't remember signing up for _this_ summer job…

"Secretary," said Sasuke as he looked at me unsympathetically before looking back up at the cameras. "She is my secretary."

I scoffed, crossing my arms and looking away from the boy, put off by his attitude. "I am _not_ his secretary," I sneered and then looked at him bitterly. "And I am _definitely _not the girlfriend of this guy…che…_seriously_…"

Sasuke glared slightly at me before smirking back up at the cameras. "I assure you she is only joking."

"I am not!" I snapped angrily.

He glared at me, burning me with his coal dark eyes again before smirking and looking at the cameras with a cool as a cucumber expression.

"Yes, she is." I was fuming, and tried to speak up, but he cut me off with more of his droning talk. "You see, Sakura likes to joke around a lot." I raised my eyebrow at him, putting my hands on my hips. Where was he going with this? "Like one time, we were in Suna visiting and she was just so drunk that she decided to make-out with this one guy…" I gasped loudly, my heart practically stopping in my chest.

How did he know of this…more than that how could he _say this out loud_? Shit, what was I going to do in front of these people and _cameras_?

"Unfortunately, poor drunken Sakura did not know that this boy was _not_—"

I quickly reached up and covered Sasuke's mouth with my hand, effectively stopping the horrid words from coming from his gorgeous mouth (that I was going to PUNCH very soon). "That he was not wearing a shirt," I cut in loudly, sending the reporter's eyes my way. I laughed guiltily. "He was just…not wearing a shirt. That Kiba…you know, my BOYFRIEND at the time. Ah, good times…" I said, pretending to wipe a tear from laughter from my eye (though I was actually crying from sadness) as Sasuke removed my hand from his mouth. _Sexy little bastard…_

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I just got _so _very excited about telling this story, I had to…had to say it myself, I guess…" I shrugged and the reporters chuckled a little.

"Hn." He gave me the sexiest smirk I have EVER seen in my life and I melted again.

"Anyway, I wish we could tell you the rest of that _fun_ little story, but we're running really late for the meeting I planned for you, Sasuke," I explained, patting his shoulder like we were old buddies or something.

"Oh really, what meeting?"

"Silly boy," I cooed, pinching his cheeks extra hard between my fingers. He shook his face out of my grip. "The one that I planned for you." I cleared my throat, fake smile still in play. "You know, the one in a few minutes…"

Sasuke shook his head as the bodyguards began to open the limo door for us. "I don't recall. When was this planned?" he asked, taking up that oblivious tone with me. Oh, he'll pay…

I began to push him into the limo. I laughed sheepishly. "Just now…" I mumbled through gritted teeth as we entered the car. The door shut behind us and we sat in silence for awhile.

We began to drive away, and I could feel my whole body shaking with fury. I just had to stay calm. There was no reason to kill _anyone_…

Fuck that.

I suddenly threw myself at the boy, hitting him with my fists. "What the hell?! Why'd you do that?! How dare you—embarrassing me on TV like that—I oughta kill you!" He glared at me, grabbing my fists and straightening me up until I was off of him. I struggled against him for awhile, but then decided to give up as I began breathing hard. I really needed to work out. I looked at his muscles as he held me up by my wrists, pinning me against the door of the car...

Oh, so strong…Be gentle, my love, or I might—

Wait! This guy made a fool out of me! I _hated _Sasuke Uchiha! What a horrible personality!

"How did…how did you even _know_?" I questioned pointedly. My ex-boyfriend Kiba still hadn't heard about my little scandal with a boy by the name of Shikamaru Nara, but he still _really didn't need to know_. Even though we were broken up, we were still good friends. And this would _crush_ him if he found out.

He took a long time looking at me before letting go and sitting back in his seat. "I was in Suna for a shoot and I took a break at the local bar." He gave me a cynical smirk. "It's amazing what kind of stupid things people do when they're drunk. Things they end up regretting."

I glared at the boy sitting in front of me. "You can't just go around telling this stuff to people like you have some kind of right! I don't even know you like that, you bastard!" I shrieked, beyond enraged with this dude. "What the hell do you want from me?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I merely used you to get out of that situation." I'm no dummy; I _knew_ what the fuck he did! I just wanted to know _why_! I mean, I would've helped if he had just _asked nicely_!

"So, you unnecessarily ruined my life?!" I inquired loudly and somewhat overdramatically—I'll admit…

A phone rang as he rolled his eyes at me, and dug in his pocket, pulling out an iPhone, _completely _ignoring me. I was fuming again.

"Hello?" he said, answering his phone in the dreamy, deep voice that I love/hate. "Yes…Excuse me? Running late…how late?" I saw his eyes narrow ever so slightly. He didn't like to show a lot of emotion, did he? Ah…but it was so sexy…

Forgive me, I become weak-minded in front of sexy. Sexy is my personal kryptonite…

"A week…I need one by tomorrow night…yes…" He sighed, and I looked up to see him looking very tired and stressed…but I didn't care, the bastard!

I pouted. "Hey, it's very rude to talk on the phone when someone else is talking to you," I whined matter-of-factly.

"Shut-up, Sakura…" he said, sparing me a short look, but then he did a double take and started to stare at me curiously. "Sakura…" he whispered to himself thoughtfully. I gave him a wary look as he told the person on the other side of the phone that he would have to call them back later.

He was quiet again for a moment. And then… "Sakura Haruno, I need you to be my servant."

I gaped at him. I couldn't believe something like that just _came_ from his mouth. I was pretty sure I made my hate for him apparent. "Wait—what?!" I had to make sure I was hearing right.

He looked at me blankly, unmoved. "Be my servant."

I shook my head at him in disbelief and then laughed humorlessly. "Well that's an easy one. No," I answered before turning towards the window and pointing out of it. "I think this is my stop. You can drop me off here."

"You really want to cross someone who knows about your dirty little secret, Sakura?" he threatened impassively.

I frowned. "I honestly don't care anymore. Kiba and I broke up three months ago, so you can say whatever the fuck you want," I deadpanned listlessly. I looked at him through sharp, narrowed eyes. "Now, stop. The. Car."

He told the driver to stop and the driver did as he was told. Before the car was even out of motion, I was out of it.

"Do you need my contact information just in case you reconsider?"

I smirked. "I won't be reconsidering."

Sasuke shrugged. "Suit yourself."

I nodded. "I always do," I told him, before shutting the door.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that _the_ Sasuke Uchiha was the hugest asshole on the face of the planet. Tells you a little something about celebrities, though.

I began walking towards Kakashi's home as I thought about the Uchiha and what I would tell Tenten about him. That he wasn't the shizz like everyone thought he was? That he was flippin' HAWT?! I paused, stopping where I was, before sighing loudly and cursing myself.

How…after all the trouble that I went through, did I _still_ not get that guy's _autograph_!!

Honestly…

--

Kakashi lead me to his living room—_our_ living room from grades three to eleven—and then left me there once my eyes set on two people seated on the couch. One—a woman—had long, red locks that fell all the way down her back. She had soaring green eyes exactly like my own and was completely gorgeous, looking at least ten years less than her actual age.

The other—a man—was a bit tanner than the fair-skinned red-head and had brown hair that was starting to recede. His cerulean eyes held warmth, and a love that made it easy from me to want to run into his arms. But, I knew better than to run into the arms of someone that was just about to break my heart.

"Mom, Dad," I greeted sweetly, a very small smile on my face. Just enough to seem civil. I didn't entirely trust these two, anyway.

My mom grinned back. "Sakura…" When my mom smiles, it's probably the prettiest thing in the world. She has these really deep, pretty dimples, you see. My mom was always so pretty and I remember as a child wanting to grow up to be just like her. What a naïve little child I was… "Please have a seat," she said as if it were her house.

It was my dad's turn to smile at me. "Ah, my little Sakurako, look how much you've grown since I've last seen you…"

I raised a rosette eyebrow. "It's only been a year," I pointed out blankly.

"Yes, but you seem to grow more and more like your mother every time I see you. So beautiful and sophisticated and bright." He looked at my mother and I didn't know whether to feel complimented or not—or if he was just complimenting my mother, and I was just used as a stepping stone.

My parents didn't hate each other…no, that's not why they split. It was because they were two different people, with two different dreams, and with two different ideas of what life was supposed to be like. They _had_ to split. They were just too different.

So, my dad left to wander the world, live it up and stuff and my mom left for Oto to teach at Sound School of Arts, leaving me with my godfather Kakashi Hatake. She couldn't perform anymore because of her arthritis, and that's why she always tried to live through me. Sure, they visited every once in awhile—some birthdays, grade school graduation, etc…but other than that, it was like they completely forgot that one day they had sex and created this thing that breathes, that feels just like they do.

"Anyways, we should get to the point," spoke my mother. "Sakura." She handed me a folded piece of paper and upon opening it, I saw that it was a document stating my full scholarship to Sound School of Arts. I had done ballet practically my whole life, having quit lessons just last year. It was the one thing my parents actually _paid_ for.

I pulled out the folded piece of paper that I brought, confirming my acceptance in to Konoha University, and held it in my other hand, looking down at both of them before looking at my parents.

My mother nodded my way. "It's time for you to choose, Sakura. And it's time for you to make the _right_ choice." I sighed and rolled my eyes, holding back tears. It was the same thing over and over. "Your father and I don't have the money to send you to Konoha U. and unless you win the lottery in the next two months, you won't either," she explained, shaking her head and giving me a firm look. "Now you must understand that Sound is probably the right choice…"

"The _right_ choice, Mom, or the _easiest_ choice for you?" I questioned, poison entering my tone.

"Sakura, your mom and I are only trying to be rational. We don't have that type of money to pay for your education at the school you wish to attend. There's no way you can go to that school, Sakura, unless you get a scholarship, that is. Now, Sound is a wonderful school…" said my father in his soft-spoken voice.

"But, I want to be a doctor, not a _dancer_! Why is the only other choice to go to Sound?"

My mother shook her head. "It might not be the _only_ choice, but it is the _right_ choice."

I couldn't believe this. I put the two papers down on the table and grabbed my head, closing my eyes, before looking back at my parents. "Stop talking about the right choice, Mom! You wouldn't know the right choice if it came and smacked you in the ass!" It left my mouth before I could catch it, but once it was out, I didn't regret it.

My mother gasped and my father gave me a harsh look. "Sakura! You are not to talk to your mother that way. We are only trying to help _you_. We want you to make the right choice. We want you to be _happy_."

Tears began to pour out of my eyes and I stood up, looking my dad straight in the eye. "Oh, the right choice? I'm guessing you made the _right choice_ when you had a child knowing _full well_ that you wouldn't be able to take care of her, or even _be there _for her?!"

My mother was crying just as much as I was when she looked at me and stood up, trying her best to tower over me. "How dare you?" she scolded hoarsely, her lips thinning. "Your father and I might have made some bad choices in the past, but we could _never_ sit by and watch our own daughter do the same! You're rotten, you know that?! You're a rotten child!" she screamed and then fell quiet, realizing what she had said as she looked at my hurt and surprised face.

I didn't know what to say after that. I was at a loss of words and didn't know what else to do so I picked up the papers and left the room. I slightly heard both my mother and father call my name and as I left the house, I heard Kakashi. But it all became the background music to my tears. I respected Kakashi and loved him—trusted him more than anyone in my screwed-up family, anyway. As far back as I can remember Kakashi had been there for me. But I couldn't get myself to turn back and talk to him as I got in my car and drove away.

I was the scum of the earth…

Honestly…

--

I looked at both of the sheets of paper one after another as I drove. The right choice, what the hell was the right choice, anyway? I honestly wouldn't know…I was eighteen, dammit, BARELY an adult! I sighed as I thought of my parents' harsh words, of the harsh words I spoke to them in return. It really didn't need to be that way, but it seemed like it had to be.

My mother was always so busy trying to see through my eyes, she was never able to even see _me_. How happy I would get when I was in the hospital, only because I got to meet doctor's that I could see myself becoming one day, how excited I got after I helped someone.

How utterly bland and bored I looked next to the aspiring ballet dancers in my class that would soon make something great out of that profession for themselves.

But that wasn't for me.

Sometimes, I wondered if my mother was seriously blind. If she could see the—

I gasped as I tried my best to stop my car, but it was too late. My body jerked forward at the impact of hitting the car in front of me. My eyes widened as the airbag came back and hit me in the face. I tried to bat it away from me with a squeak as I unbuckled my seatbelt. Luckily, I had been wearing it and the airbag had been so fast that I didn't feel a thing.

But that said nothing about the person that I had hit.

I swiftly opened the door to my car and stumbled out, running to the front to check the damage and to see if the person in the other car was okay. I gasped. I had completely rear-ended this car into _oblivion_! The whole front of my car was completely smashed up and the whole back of this person's as well.

Oh, no! More shit to pay for! Ugh, where was I gonna find the _money_? I looked over the car I had rammed into and almost stopped breathing.

Kill me.

Why of _all_ cars did I have to pummel a _Lamborghini_, probably one of the most _expensive cars_ in ALL of history?! I wanted to cry. I wanted to crawl into a hole and cry and then hopefully the hole would be on a street where I could get run over by the Lamborghini…maybe that could be pay back enough 'cause I honestly didn't have the money.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man get out of the car, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the damage.

"I'm so sorry s-sir!" I stammered, shaking my head and close to tears for the third time that day. "I swear I'll pay for it! I'll give you the number to my insurance company and—" What the hell was I saying?! I couldn't pay for this! I'd have an easier time running!

Ride or die, bitch, ride or die!

"If you just give me a second, I'll call them right up and fix this and—"

"Sakura Haruno. Stop. Talking."

I looked over, matching the familiar voice with the face.

I resisted the urge to strangle myself.

--

It was silent—completely silent as we waited in the lobby of the Dobbs car shop. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Just COULDN'T believe it.

How and why? This was turning into one the worst days in the history of my life! I didn't understand, did Kami hate me? I'VE BEEN A GOOD GIRL!!!

I opened my mouth to say something, but ended up closing it again, doing it over and over until I started to look like a fish out of water.

"So, you rammed into my car."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I finally blurted out, unhappy with actually having to apologize to this fool.

It was quiet again. He hadn't looked at me and I hadn't looked at him. It was completely awkward, especially since we were sitting only one chair away from each other. I couldn't sit too close to him because I was a little worried I'd inflict bodily harm to him and I'd have even _more_ bills to pay for.

"When will you be paying me back for the damage?"

I shrugged, getting a little angry that he still wanted to keep up conversation with me. "I honestly don't know, Sasuke. I definitely don't have the money right now, if that's what you're wondering," I answered coldly.

"You really shouldn't total people's cars if you don't have the money to pay for it," Sasuke advised emotionlessly as he crossed his legs.

I rolled my eyes, only growing angrier by the minute. "Ok, I'm really not in the best mood today so please save the questioning for when I _don't _feel like choking you out, alright?"

He scoffed and gave me a look as if I offended him, but it was only slightly different from his normal boring—sex god—face. "_You're_ in a bad mood? _You_ totaled _my_ car."

"_Honestly_," I moaned in an exasperated tone. I searched through my purse and pulled out my sacred pieces of paper with the schools I had to choose from on them, deciding to ignore the full-of-himself model beside me. _If Kami is _really_ up there; you'll kill me right now!_

I looked at the Konoha University sheet, shaking my head. Maybe in a couple of years I'd have enough money to go for a year…maybe? Kami, never now, with all these…_Lamborghini _expenses!

I sighed, closing my eyes and rubbing my temples.

"What are those?"

"I really don't feel like talking to you if you haven't noticed, so can we stop? Thanks." My eyes did not leave my precious papers.

"KU and Sound…those are both really good schools," said the boy beside me.

I gasped, hugging the sheets of paper to my chest. "What the hell!?"

"Did you get accepted to both?"

I closed my eyes and scooted as far to the edge of my seat as I could. "I don't think that's any of your business…"

"That's really amazing, Sakura."

My eyes popped open and I looked at the man beside me again. His eyes seemed softer than normal, but I still couldn't read him.

"Thanks, I guess…" I said delicately.

"Which one are you leaning towards?"

I pouted. "Well, I want to go to KU," I said stubbornly.

"Then, go. What's stopping you?"

I looked down. "I don't have the money…" I said in a whisper. It was embarrassing talking to someone other than Tenten or Naruto about this, me not having the money and so on…

"Oh." There was a long pause and then he smirked. "I could give you the money. Still up for that personal servant job?"

I chuckled half-heartedly. "Uh…no. I think I'd still have to pass. I'd probably rather die."

"But wouldn't you do anything to be able to go to KU?" he asked slowly.

I looked at him guardedly, before looking down and away. How could this be happening?

He continued to persuade me. "You could live in my house. I'd pay for your living expenses while you did, you wouldn't have to pay for the damage done to my car, and I'd buy you your own car too—along with giving you enough money for a full ride at KU." My eyes widened and I gawked at the boy. He smirked at me. "Is this really an offer you can turn down, Sakura Haruno?"

Shit.

It really wasn't.

The only thing I was losing here was my _dignity_! But for KU…

I sighed, closing my eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" I murmured to myself. "When do I start…?" I asked painfully.

His smirk grew. "Tonight."

I put my face into the palms of my hands. "Shit…"

He stood up, ushering me to follow him. "Our ride's here. We'll go pick your stuff up from your home tomorrow."

I slid out of my chair sullenly. I had finally reached the lowest of the low. "Right, yeah…"

"Oh, and servant girl, a glass of water will do when we get home."

I smiled darkly, crossing my arms over my chest boldly. "Let's go with Sakura."

"Servant girl seems more appropriate since I am your _danna_." I was surprised he could say this so blandly, nothing but a cruel smirk on his face.

I looked at him with disbelief. "My _what_?" He couldn't be serious.

"You heard me," he said childishly.

I smiled at him. "Sasuke," I cooed with mock-sweetness. "I really don't think we should give nicknames _quite yet._"

"Do you want a job or not?" he inquired in all seriousness.

How degrading could one kid be?!

I gritted my teeth. "Sasuke, this is _honestly_ going too far." He only stared at me and I was forced to swallow my pride. I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Yes, _danna_, I do."

He smirked and began to walk away. "Then, are you ready to cooperate, Servant Girl."

"Hai, _danna_," I jeered icily, rolling my eyes and following him.

He smirked. "Good."

Dear me,

…you have finally hit _rock bottom._

* * *

**A/N: **So, did everyone like it? I hope so! I want you to enjoy! Along with making this for angelatmidnight (I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, LUV), I also wanted a break from my _One Step_ series...so...idk when the sequel will come out. Probably after this story. But this story should only be about 7 chapters anyway, and I have it pretty much thought out...

Anyways, **REVIEW**! That would be much appreciated!

Luving me's like...

_-chewingonpearls_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I hope no one hates me! I've been really busy lately and the only reason I was able to get this up tonight is because I forgot to bring home the imformation to make this 100 point science lab report so I had only a little bit of homework...I'm still screwed though...wish me luck...ANYWAY! I hope everyone likes this chapter, I worked hard!

I'm dedicating this chapter today to **Ancient Kyubi**! Thanks for the long and fun review, sweetie, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Thanks to all my other reviewers as well, I dedicate this story to everyone who reviews :) I love you all!

I also thought I might tell you guys to watch the Korean drama Full House which is where I got a lot of my inspiration for this story. IT'S VERY GOOOOD!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, TiK ToK, or anything else I refer to in this story that is obviously NOT MINE! All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto, Ke$ha, and various others that ARE'NT ME!**

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**--x--**

**Honestly**

**--x--**

* * *

What had I gotten myself into, Kami?

Non-stop cleaning and cooking. NON-STOP! I'd rather go back to Naruto's and clean his jank apartment. Yup. I said it. I had _finally_ gotten _that_ pitiful.

How? Why?

Was this really me? Was I living this life, _for real_, or was I lucky enough to be having a very long and _oddly realistic_ dream? It was just so surreal…

Some people would feel blessed in my predicament. Living in the same house as THE Sasuke Uchiha? Hah. It wasn't all it was cracked up to be—_especially_ as his personal slave.

Danna.

He forced me to call him _danna_, dammit!

The audacity of him! Ugh, he made me sick!

I mean maybe it _had_ been a joke from the beginning, but the thought of actually having to _call_ someone that—well, geez!

And while this was turning out to be quite the reality, the day before had begun to feel more and more like a dream—a blur.

I tried to piece the conversation with my parents together, but in reality, I couldn't remember it for the life of me. All those words were like broken, jagged little pieces of glass that cut me deep when I reached out to touch them, but at the same time, without it fully together I didn't know what it was.

The only thing that was clear—the biggest piece of glass, the one that had broken off with softer edges than the others, was Kakashi's worried eyes, his sad voice calling me, beckoning me…

How could I, when he had done nothing wrong—when everything he had done was always _right_?

I made my _own_ self sick. I was horrible.

But, I would fix this. And through doing that, I would eventually fix _myself_.

It had to be done.

Because if I failed, if I did all of this for this stupid _bastard_ in vain, if I didn't make it to KU, if I couldn't see my parents surprised faces, and Kakashi's happy one, I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror.

I had thrown everything I had _left_ into this little deal with Sasuke.

And if I didn't make it…it was over.

_Honestly_…

--

**Chapter Two**: Well Excuse _Me_, Your Royal Bitchiness!

--

"And make sure it's _spotless_, Sakura. Not like the half-assed job you did in the closet."

I rolled my eyes, ceasing the mopping I was doing in the foyer and blowing pink tresses out of my eyes. "Why the fuck does it even _matter_ what your closet looks like? Just lock the door so nobody goes in it…" I complained, referring to the party guests which would mostly be on the first floor of the expensive mansion and in the ballroom.

He sighed and shook his head at me as if I were some sort of child. "The point is not who sees it, but that it's clean," recited the Uchiha.

I glared at him for awhile before beginning to mop the ground harshly. "Che…whatever…" I mumbled to myself, kind of just wanting him to walk away and leave me to my own.

"Hey, don't forget to mop up this area when you're finished."

I looked up to see where he was talking about and then pouted, putting a hand on my hip and leaning against the mop. You've _got_ to be kidding me. "I already cleaned that spot!"

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. "Well, you did an unsatisfactory job. Do it again."

"What?" I argued. "No way! What's done is done!" I went back to mopping the area in which I was standing with rougher, angrier strokes. I could tell he was still staring at me with those unmovable eyes.

"What's done is done, ne?" he asked emotionlessly before letting out a snide chuckle and beginning to walk away. "Do it, Sakura."

I was furious on the inside. I really hated to be told what to do and when to do it. It bothered me, honestly. "Yeah, well, what if I don't want to? What are you to me, anyway, huh?" I questioned dumbly.

He smirked evilly and it was then that I knew I should've previously kept my mouth shut. "How about your employer?" I grimaced, dumping the mop into a bucket of water next to me and continuing on with a sigh. "Now hop to it. I want this house sparkling by the time I get back. There are more things to do listed on the fridge and feel free to let the decorators and cooks in if I'm still out."

I growled inwardly. Hop to it…He had better watch it or my fist would hop right into his pretty, little face. "One day and I'm already tired of seeing you…" I grumbled quietly to myself before realizing what he had said. "Wait—out? Where are you going?"

"To run some errands," he replied, grabbing his keys from a table and walking to the door. "I should hopefully be back by lunch…"

My eyes popped open and my mouth began to water, the mop instantly dropping from my hand. "Lunch?" I asked disbelievingly. "Oh, great; I'm starved! What's for lunch?" I hadn't had a decent meal since the _interrupted_ lunch I had had with Tenten the previous day. On the way to see my parents I _guess_ I had snacked on a few crackers I had left in my car, but they DEFINITELY weren't holding!

He gave me a mock-innocent look. I mean, come on, even _I _could tell he was up to something. "I don't know," he shrugged. "What _is_ for the lunch? You're the servant girl, _you're_ making it," he said matter-of-factly.

I gave him a crazy look and pointed at myself. "_Me?_" I laughed. "Are you kid—you want _me_ to _cook_?" I gawked at him, not believing what he had said. Me in the kitchen was a disaster waiting to happen.

He nodded, nonchalantly tossing his keys around in his hand and onyx eyes bored. "Yeah."

"Tch! Do you _know_ who you're talking to?"

He gave me a blunt look. "My servant."

I glared at him and decided to put in some neck rolling action to get my point across as I picked up the mop. "Well, what do you want, some _instant ramen_? I haven't made a legit meal since 8th grade home ec!" I fought, resting the mop back in the bucket and wiping my dirty hands on my apron with disgust. Would it kill a guy to get a _Swiffer_?

He crossed his arms and smirked. "Well, there's a cookbook," he offered, gesturing towards a bookshelf at the edge of the foyer. "Figure something out." He reached for the doorknob and before I could yell at him some more, he was gone.

That quick little son-of-a-bitch…

Feeling anger shake my body, I growled through gritted teeth. "You'll get what you get, you little bastard!" I screamed behind him, shaking my fist threateningly. And that made me feel a little bit better about myself…See, I can be pretty easy to please at times.

I rolled the bucket and mop out of the foyer and then went to the bookshelf, grabbing the cookbook and stomping into the kitchen. I plopped on a stool at the granite island and stared at the cover of the book with some kind of gourmet meal on it.

"Pfft…" I scoffed. "Yeah, right…" I murmured as I filtered the book for something easy to do. Honestly, this kid was _this close_ to his groin having a not so pleasant meeting with my knee. I had had it up to _here_ with him and his arrogance.

_KU…_

_KU…_

_KU…_

It calmed me down a little. Kami knows counting to ten had been forsaken long ago.

I sighed, shaking my head and opening to a slightly familiar page.

Onigiri.

Seemed simple enough…

--

"But, why do _I_ have to help?"

The boy sighed and rolled his eyes, expression not changing at all. As usual. The emotionless bastard…

"_Because_ I said so. And you are to do what I say." Sasuke smirked evilly at me and I gave him a disgusted look. "Am I right, Miss Haruno?"

"Yeah…" I said quietly, lips pouty. I felt like some kind of shackled, mistreated slave when I was around him—which was pretty much what I was, anyway. "But I already made you lunch and everything. I'm really tired, Sasuke!" I whimpered, rubbing and stretching my back, indicating how sore I was from bending over all day to do his dirty work.

He went back to the magazine in his hand as he lounged on the sofa in his master bedroom. "Well, you can nap after you finish helping and doing your chores." His nose seemed to wrinkle, but he still did not make eye-contact with me, finding his Business Weekly magazine much more entertaining. "Speaking of which, your food almost killed me. Onigiri isn't supposed to taste anything similar to _cardboard_. Next time you will make something else."

I frowned, my hands clenching at him as I growled. How dare he? I had put all my heart and soul into that onigiri and here he was criticizing it! What did I look like to him—chop suey?! "Whatever, you asshole, that onigiri was…top quality!" I heard another condescending sigh seep through his lips and decided to drop the subject. It was a lost cause, anyway, my cooking _did_ suck. "I still don't see why I have to help the decorators and cooks! That's _their_ job, I mean what the hell, Sasuke?" I crossed my arms, giving him a terse look, but my pleas fell across deaf ears. The dude was _still_ looking at that damn magazine!

I tried to stand on my tip-toes and be seen, but only ended up getting angrier. Honestly…this guy. I put my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes at him, hoping that I'd have that bore-holes-into-your-skull look that all the cool girls had these days, but once again it didn't work.

"Sasuke!" I finally screeched, stomping my foot and reaching the brim of my anger.

He slowly looked over his magazine at me and then back at the pages, flipping one. "Oh, you're still here? Go help the decorators and cooks…actually, not the cooks; that would be a disaster."

My face instantly turned the color of my hair and I began to contemplate my murdering him. How many witnesses were there—five cooks and seven decorators? "Screw you, Sasuke! I'm a great cook!" I defended (lied). "And how am I going to have enough time to help them _and_ clean? I don't even have my outfit picked out for tonight! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A DRESS!" I panicked, slapping my cheeks with my hands. Wasn't this thing for models and stuff—high fashion people with all kinds of one hundred million dollar pieces of clothing? I wouldn't stand a chance against that!

Holy shit, I needed some money…I knew that dude had to have some gazillion dollar bills sitting somewhere around this place…but where to look first…

Finally deciding to put down his magazine for a second, he glanced at me, eyes still as uninterested as always. Ah, how I loathed (drooled over) that obsidian gaze…

"I bought you a dress, so don't worry about it," he said dryly, standing up.

He _what_? I gave him a confused look. "You…you _bought_ me a dress? B—but you don't even know my _size_! How could you possibly—"

"It'll fit," he said, cutting me off in the process and looking me up and down. Nodding, he walked over to the door to his room and opened it. "Don't worry about it."

My hand reached up to scratch my perplexed little head and I looked around. "A—a—and shoes too?! You don't know my size for that either!"

"Don't worry about it," he droned, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him so he could start pushing me out the door.

I dug my heels into the ground, and thought about what he was saying. Wait—THE Sasuke Uchiha had bought me clothes for a HUGE PARTY he was having with a bunch of other huge people! That meant he _had_ to have bought me something really nice—something _designer _—I mean, he didn't want me _embarrassing _him, right? I got really excited.

"Hey, what color is it, what brand?" I asked frantically, trying to push against Sasuke who was _literally_ kicking me out of his room right now.

"_Don't worry about it_," he repeated for the umpteenth time, but I could hear the edge that had snuck into his words. I decided I didn't care. Would _he_ care? Nuh-uh…not really.

I frowned, gripping on to him so that if I was out the room he would physically have to be too. "But can I just _see_ it?" I griped desperately.

I saw a pouty look come over his handsome features. "No." He tried to shake me off of him. "Get off of me."

I closed my eyes and held on tighter. "Not until I see the dress! I don't want it to clash with my hair!" I had semi-whined the last part. It really wasn't easy finding colors that didn't make me look like a clown. Honestly.

He glared at me with a growl and then with a final shove, I was off of him and on the floor in the hallway with a sudden gasp. "It is what it is," he said in that final tone as he grabbed the door to his room. My emerald eyes narrowed on impulse. "Go clean, servant girl." And he slammed the door in my face.

I snarled before kicking the door from my spot on my bum and waited a good while, knowing he would NOT be coming to the door no matter _what_ I did to it. I stood up, cursing to myself and thinking violent thoughts.

But among those thoughts were the vision I had of the dress Sasuke bought me. And whether it would knock the stoic look on his face right off of him, so all he could do was stare in wonder.

You know, the same look I'm sure I've been giving him this WHOLE time…

Damn, what have I gotten myself into?

--

"Wow, I look _hot_…" I murmured to myself as I twirled around in the mirror. I would be lying to myself if I said the boy lacked a sense of style and the knowledge of what was in and what wasn't. I mean, he was a model and I should've _known_, but still…he's a BOY model, so whatevs…

I heard a knock on my door. "Sakura, are you ready?" questioned the Uchiha, making me jump in surprise.

"Uh…yeah, almost ready!" I replied, smoothing my hair down, rubbing my lips together and pouting them; pushing up my breasts.

I couldn't believe I was wearing a Dolce and Gabbana black, sleeveless, mini dress, accompanied by MIU MIU glittery, golden peep toe stilettos, with a black bow around the front. Wait, was I allowed to keep this shit after I left…?

I pondered this as I walked around in my new outfit, trying it out, noticing how long the shoes made my legs look, and thinking about all the people I could show off to. Tenten would totally want to wear it and probably end up wearing it to a bar or something so she could get drunk while still looking as hot as she does all the time. Ha, fat chance…

"Sakura!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" I screeched as I went to my door and opened it. There Sasuke was, standing in all of his manly splendor—onyx locks slightly rustled and man body decked out in some nice looking pieces of clothing. "Ah, Armani…" I said dreamily as I reached out and stroked his grey blazer with a reminiscent smile.

He smirked sexily. "You know his clothing?" he asked, albeit surprisingly—probably mocking my middle-class status.

I finally snapped out of my reverie, and looked up at him with bold green eyes. "Well, my father used to own a few items from his collections. We used to have a lot of that kind of stuff—designer clothing. Well—_I_ used to. I'm sure my parents still do."

He raised an eyebrow my way. "_Used to_?"

I laughed shortly, dusting at his jacket a little and positioning it so it fit well. "I'm a starving student, so I sold them," I shrugged. "School expenses, remember?" I gave him a knowing look and smirked at his emotionless face.

"You sold…everything?"

My eyes were still fixated on the microscopic pieces of lent still on the boy's blazer. "All my Rock 'N' Republic's, all my Louis Vuitton, all my Gucci and my Juicy, even my favorite blue Burberry coat." I smiled, thinking back to the day I sold it all. It was liberating, but _sad_ nonetheless. Though, I was never one for material things, having something for so long and then having it taken away from you was _awkward_ and _uncomfortable_. "All I have left is this one washed-out pair of Seven's from, like, ninth grade."

He nodded at me, as a small grunt rumbled through his lips. "Hn. I see…" And then it was silence for awhile, before his face became a little stern and he cleared his throat. "You need to get downstairs. Guests have already started to arrive."

I shrugged, sticking my lower lip out in a bit of a pout and furrowing my bubble-gum pink eyebrows ever so slightly as I looked up at him from under my long, mascara-ed eyelashes. Kiba could _never_ say no to this face… "Well, what do you want _me_ to do? All of the cooks and butlers are doing _everything_…"

"You need to greet the guests, check when dinner will be ready, make sure the valet service is accommodating the guests, conclude that there are enough hors d'oeuvres, and whatever else I say," replied the Uchiha, making me want to hit him upside the head.

I frowned. He definitely was no _Kiba_! "You're joking right? Don't I get time to enjoy the night?"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as his answer, and I tried my best not to reach up and grab his eyeballs out of their sockets. Honestly…he made me _so_ angry sometimes. Why couldn't I have fun?

I huffed out a sigh and crossed my own arms, practically stomping down the marble stairs and into the crowd of people just coming through the foyer. While some of them still lingered around the kitchen and huge room with the fire place (I don't want to call it a family or living room, since there are about six rooms on this floor as such, and I get confused), most of them, I noticed, were making their way to the back where a door led out to a patio surrounded by stone pillars that held up a balcony on the next floor.

A little past the terrace, was a quad that led to three other areas of the house. In the middle of the quad was a huge fountain with a naked woman in the middle, kind of reminding me of some sculpture that would be seen in Rome or Verona, or something. To the left of the quad was a gate that led to the pool and pool house. The gate leading that way was closed since it was November and pretty chilly at night. I still didn't even quite understand why people were out and loitering around the fountain and quad _at all_, but to each, their own, I guess…

To the right of the quad was a gate leading to the huge gardens that bred and sheltered every flower _imaginable_…or at least, it seemed—which made it reasonable that people were hanging around there as well. But those fountain people—plain _crazy_! Just the garden alone had to be _at least_ an acre. It was unhealthy for one person to own and live on this much land, alone at that, but I digress…

Just past the fountain, right in front of the main house was a separate building that was meant for formal matters. It was practically just a ballroom, but I found it pretty unnecessary for a ballroom to be bigger than most homes. Just ridiculous—rich people were _ridiculous_!

I had nearly finished all the chores that bastard Sasuke had given me when I was walking across the quad, quickly trying to get to the ballroom. It wasn't hard for me to notice all the people—_IDOLS!!—_I was walking past. What the—actors, models, SINGERS?!?!

Remember when I told you that since I live in Konoha I'm practically immune to the whole famous scene?

Yeah…

Well, I'm not! I was just trying to be cool!

So, I was pretty much drooling all over myself as I made my way to the ballroom, virtually living in a fairy tale (for _me_, anyway).

Once fully in the ballroom, I still couldn't help all the eye-stalking I was doing. It's a sport, I'm telling you! Little did Sasuke know, I had actually snuck a small notebook with me to get a few autographs, heheh…

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around thinking it was that damn Sasuke trying to ruin my night again. I groaned and rolled my eyes, swiftly turning around. "What do you want…now…" I went speechless, the words actually exiting my mouth in a weak whisper.

I had turned around to greet Karin, one of the hugest super models out right now. My jaw dropped as I momentarily forgot how to breathe. She was _gorgeous_!

She had long, straightened, crimson tresses, her bangs back, making a poof at the top of her head. Her glowing, bright red eyes contrasted against her creamy skin color and her pink lips weren't too plump, but full nonetheless.

She wore a burgundy, Prada mini-dress that was long sleeved, but hugged her perfect curves and showed off her long, lean legs. Kami, those boots she wore looked amazing on those twenty mile legs of hers. They were black; suede platform boots that fit her legs closely, and didn't stop until right above her knee by Christian Louboutin.

Damn, she was hot—practically on the cover of every fashion magazine you'd ever pick up. She excelled in lingerie, though, it didn't take a dummy to figure out what a great body she had and that she had billions of Victoria's Secret ads making her famous.

I found myself feeling a little jealous of her…she was so tall and perfect, practically a head taller than me in her _fifty_ inch heels.

Then it struck me…she was _glaring_ at me. I snapped out of my reverie.

Can celebrities smell fear?

"So, are you going to get me some, or what?" she questioned, irately, her face threateningly close to mine.

Shit, they can.

My eyebrows furrowed as I remembered to breathe, honestly confused about what the model was talking about. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled. "Get you what?"

Her eyes narrowed into slits and she put her hands on her hips. "The champagne I've been standing here asking you for for like an hour now," she replied bitingly. "What are you _retarded_ or something? Aren't you one of the maids around here?"

I shook my head and laughed sheepishly. "Oh, _no_! You probably saw me over there fixing up some of the tables, but I'm not a _maid_ or anything. I can see how you could get confused," I said, thinking back to all the stuff I had been doing. It was all that stupid Sasuke-bastard's fault!

The red-head smirked, giving me a look of disgust. "Please," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to pretend to be something you're not. I know a maid when I see one and you definitely qualify," she said, pointing a finger at my chest, her manicured finger digging into the delicate skin of my shoulder.

Hold.

The.

Phone.

This bitch was going _down_!

I gave her a warning look, before looking down where she was touching me and then back up at her. Who the _hell _did she think she was touching?! I contemplated doing something I would regret later on, but ended up just gawking at her.

I calmly swiped her hand from my immediate area. "First of all, get you _skank_ hand off of me—"

She gasped, rolling her neck at me. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to like that, you servant girl?"

I put my hand to my hip. "Secondly—"

Just as I was about to make my voice heard to that bitch, Sasuke walked into the ballroom with a blue-haired woman that looked at least ten years older than the rest of us.

The red-haired vixen instantly beamed at the brunette and stalked his way, hopping into his arms. "Sasuke!" she screeched, attaching on to him like some blood-thirsty leech. "Where have you been this whole time?"

_Hiding from you_, I thought smugly. That kinda made me chuckle a little, but then I saw her look back at me and I crossed my arms and raised a cotton candy pink eyebrow, giving her that what-do-YOU-want look. She looked me up and down before looking back at Sasuke and talking to him as if he really cared, putting her arms over his shoulders and leaning into him, looking deeply into his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes were emotionless, and I blanched at how she purposefully smashed her D-cup boobs into his chest. She gave him a mock-sincere look, telling him one more thing and he nodded before she was ushered away by the blue-haired lady, a bit disgruntled.

I sighed bitterly as the Uchiha approached me, my foot tapping impatiently. "You _would_ be dating Her Royal Bitchiness, wouldn't you Sasuke?" It was almost uncanny, really…

"Hn." He looked at me with slight pleasure, the edges of his lips slipping into a smirk. Kami, when he looked at me like that… "Nice nickname," he complimented blandly.

"I try." I had quite the pout on.

He put his hands in his pockets. "She says that you refused to get her another drink."

"Tch, well, _yeah_, I'm nobody's maid."

"You're mine."

I crossed my arms, looking every bit the agitated child I was acting. "But, not hers." I gave him a small side glance. "What else did she say?" I asked in a quiet, curious manner.

"That she wants you fired immediately."

My face instantly took on a look of shock and I gasped. No, I _needed_ this job! It was absolutely important that I got the money! "You're not going to listen to her, are you—just because she's your _girlfriend!_?"

He gave me a strong look that almost knocked me off my feet. "No." I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. "You are a servant to me and to no one else. To the public, you are merely my secretary," he answered calmly.

I closed my eyes and sent a hand through my hair; I was so relieved.

Sasuke smirked. "And who said she was my girlfriend?" He reached out and grabbed my chin, licking his lips. "I might be saving that lucky position for you."

I opened my mouth at a loss of words, eyes widening slightly, before I glared, swatting his hand from my chin and crossing my arms. "Get real, idiot," I mumbled, a small, pink, flush peeking from beneath my light skin.

I swore I heard him chuckle before he walked off. I watched him greet another model, this one with long _blonde _hair, set in curly waves, put up into a thick pony tail.

I cocked my head to the side in wonder as he gave her a genuine hug, pecking her on the cheek and smirking as he started a conversation with her. The girl was gorgeous, tall, and thin, just as Karin was, but this one had a stunning face—slender, with dimples like my mother, and a sun-kissed complexion. It was when I noticed this girl's electric blue eyes that I figured out who it was.

Holy shit, Sasuke was hugging Ino Yamanaka.

Ino was a model like Karin—famous and overall perfect (though, Karin seemed anything but now). If Karin wasn't on the magazine, then you had better bet that Ino Yamanaka was. While the red-eyed woman was usually marketed for her body, Ino was a full-blown CoverGirl. Her face was what had made her famous—no kidding, the chick was beautiful, _honestly_.

While she still had legs and other assets that killed (especially in the strapless, purple, Versace mini-dress she was wearing combined with the Gia Lorenzi silver, leather and bronze six inch, strappy heel that made her look ten times her 5'10'' stature), she came only second-best to Karin in that category.

But her face selled.

So _this_ was who Sasuke was dating...hmm…not shabby…

Anything was better than Karin, though.

Before I even knew it, the two were walking towards me. It was then that I realized I had been staring the _whole time_. Why am I such a loser around celebrities?

"Ino, this is my new secretary, Sakura Haruno," introduced Sasuke, giving me a cautious look as he tried to get me to stop staring.

The platinum blonde smiled, her dimples deep enough to hold the ocean without spilling a single drop. "Sasuke, dear, I didn't know you had a secretary," said the blue-eyed girl. I fidgeted under her sly gaze, giving her a wary look and hoping to Kami she wasn't anything like Karin. "Is she new?"

Sasuke nodded. "Aa. Very," he replied. "She was just hired yesterday, actually."

Ino gave me one of those looks that said she knew something that I didn't—something she wasn't _supposed_ to know in the first place. It was slightly unnerving, but nothing that made her seem anymore untrustworthy than anyone else you just met. "Well, I'm starving. Sakura, would you like to eat with us?" Her smile was so inviting; it was honestly impossible to say no, so I nodded with a pleasant smile of my own.

And since I hadn't eaten but _one_ onigiri (for someone who said my food tasted like shit, Sasuke sure ate a lot), the thought of food alone had me wanting to pig out all night.

"Great!" exclaimed the cerulean-eyed model.

We started walking towards the dining area in the ballroom when a familiar voice was heard at one of the tables.

Here we go again.

"Ino Yamanaka."

The blonde turned around, a hand on her hip as she nodded towards the blue-haired lady that had spoken to her. Next to the blue-haired lady was Karin, her long legs crossed and a champagne glass lifted to her lips, her eyes dark and fixated on me.

Ino smiled that gorgeous smile again. "Ms. Konan, how are you?"

The cunning smile on the older lady that had talked to Ino had matched the crafty look in her usually opaque grey eyes. I had heard of Konan. She was one of the top super models around a decade ago, but though she wasn't modeling much anymore, she was still rather famous and known for her sharp, grey gaze.

It was mesmerizing, really.

"I'm wonderful. Please, sit—your friends as well. Our table will be served soon."

Ino nodded and sat, Sasuke and I following after her. A look of thought was plastered on Karin's countenance as she looked from my face to Sasuke's, barely looking at Ino as if she _weren't_ a threat at all. Why was Karin so paranoid about _me_ when Sasuke was dating _Ino_?

"Sasuke, your home is beautiful. We are grateful that we have been invited," said Konan in a quiet, still voice. The way she said it almost made you want to believe she was actually genuine about her feelings, like that's actually _all_ she cared about.

Only an idiot couldn't see through that.

"Of course, it is my pleasure," replied Sasuke in a calm, deep voice.

"Yes, and who is this? I don't think I've seen her before. Is she an up and coming starlet?" questioned the grey-eyed woman, referring to me. It was obvious how nervous I was under her and her apprentice's calculating eyes.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, this is Sakura Haruno. She is my temporary secretary."

"Is she? She looks so young. How old are you, Sakura?"

"Eighteen," I answered, twiddling my fingers in my lap. "Like he said, I'm only here for a little while—just until I get enough money," I explained, not looking the woman directly in her surprisingly bright eyes.

"Enough money?"

"For college. I was accepted to KU, but I don't quite have all the money right now."

She smiled. "KU, to become a doctor, I presume." I nodded. "Very impressive."

Karin scoffed and then smirked. "Shacking up with Sasuke for a little extra cash on the side, are we? Tell me, Sakura-dear, do you _play doctor_ with him too?" she jeered crudely.

I glared pointedly. I swear, I have the worst feeling about this whore. Strike one.

"What, are you jealous, Karin?" Ino asked with mock innocence. She was leaning her head on her hand, which was propped up on the table by her elbow, her legs crossed just like the red-head. Ino then giggled condescendingly, looking over to the side boredly. "Pathetic…"

Karin took a sip of her champagne and then shot a searing hot stare my way. "Please, of _that trash_." She chuckled dryly. "Don't make me laugh."

Strike two.

"Oh, come on, it's obvious. Sakura's talked more to Sasuke in two days than you have in two years. Besides, you heard the conversation. Sakura was admitted to KU. Your _shishou_ thinks that's _impressive_."

Karin kept her composure, only scoffing again. "It's _a waste of time_ to even _compare_ me to something like that." The size of this girl's ego was really pushing me over the edge…

"Speaking of _shishou's_, where is Tsunade, Ino. I'm surprised she's letting you out alone after what you did those years ago…" commented Konan nonchalantly, that shrewd smirk back in place. Karin gave a devious look too, adding to the evil feeling the two gave off.

Ino's lips thinned in anger, Sasuke's gaze looking slightly perturbed when they set on her face, before she smiled. "Well, Tsunade-_shishou_ trusts me now to not make those kinds of mistakes. It has been quite awhile now." I raised an eyebrow; curious as to what Ino had done that had made her own _shishou_ not trust her to go out alone for awhile. Maybe I'd have to ask Sasuke later…

But would he tell his servant girl?

Doubtful.

"Ah, Ms. Tsunade's finally letting her little bird fly out of the nest," gushed Karin. "How…utterly stupid." Karin's face was one of mirth and evil. I _really_ hated her. Her royal bitchiness was going down when there weren't so many damn witnesses around.

Ino shrugged. "Maybe so. But how long does Ms. Konan expect that her rabid, tameless dog will stay on her leash? We haven't forever…" murmured the platinum blonde silkily.

I stifled a giggle. That was a good one…

Karin's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Dog?!" Karin looked Ino up and down. "Well, if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

"Alright, you two, just because we are rival companies does _not_ mean we shouldn't act civil in public," said the blue-haired woman, acting the mother figure. She turned and looked at the red-head sternly. "Now, do what you came here to do, Karin and do so quickly. You have a photo shoot early tomorrow morning. I'll be waiting in the limo." Konan stood from her seat and said her good-bye's before strutting towards the entrance of the ballroom.

Karin put down her champagne glass and gazed the onyx-haired boy's way. Ugh, I hated her, the way she _thought_ Sasuke was totally into her. Believe me. I had taken every Is-Sasuke-Uchiha-Your-Type quiz on the internet, and Karin was anything BUT!

"Sasuke, love, may I have a word with you about the music video?"

The Uchiha nodded and stood up, helping Karin out of her seat and walking away with her. I watched them disappear into the crowd with an unknown pout on my face, huffing their direction. I WOULD find out about this _music video_ situation.

Ino nudged me with a smirk. "So, do you hate her or what?"

I scoffed. "I want to tear her _face_ off and feed it to the dogs."

Ino laughed—it was such a dang _pretty_ laugh too. "I think what we've learned today is that _that_ would be cannibalism." We shared a laugh and I found Ino to be good people. Better than that Ka_rin_, with her nice body and career.

Whatever…

Bitch…

"So, we're on a team here?"

"Definitely," I answered, crossing my arms.

"Good. Because I think you and Sasuke make a _way_ better couple than Karin and him. Sasuke's too good for that…"

Ok, I was pretty much confused about everything she just said so I figured a simple "What?" would suffice.

She giggled, before sipping on the red wine a waiter had given her. "_You_ and _Sasuke_…way better."

I gawked. "_Me and Sasuke_?! But we don't even—and Sasuke—_and you_—a-and…" I calmed myself down taking a deep, relaxing breath. "But aren't you and Sasuke an item?"

She shook her head with another heavenly laugh, blue eyes sparkling like stars. "No. That was a _long_ time ago. We're just good friends now."

I laughed ironically, thinking of all the things Sasuke had said to me over the past couple days. "Well, I'm definitely not into him like that," I said, looking disgusted. "I just needed a job…" I answered truthfully. I was in _no _mood to like a guy that treated me like a slave girl (though, I was) even if he _was_ the finest piece of meat on earth.

Oh, _Kami_, he was sexy…

But, NO! Stay strong, Sakura, stay _strong_!

"Alright, Sakura…we'll see about that," giggled the model. Another waiter came by and she grabbed another red wine off the tray and handed it to me. "Here, have a drink."

I held my hands out in defense and giggled sheepishly. "Oh, _no_, I'm eighteen, remember?" I had learned _my_ lesson.

She gave me a knowing look, raising her eyebrow slyly. "And when has that _ever_ stopped you, Sakura Haruno."

I'll admit, I got a _little_ nervous. Can celebrities read minds as well as smell fear? Damn, they were _supernatural_! "Wha—what do you mean?"

She smiled, cocking her head to the side. "Sakura, I'm Sasuke's best friend. I probably know more about what you did that night than you do."

Crap, that sucks...

But, then it hit me.

"Wait…what _did_ I do?" I had never really figured out the full extent of my activities that night. I remember waking up in Naruto's hotel room (fully clothed, thank _Kami_) on top of a twister board, and the vague amount of tongue action I had mentioned previously and that was about it. I couldn't even remember how I _got _to the bar, or even that I had been _in_ a bar.

Damn, that's messed up.

Ino gave me a mock-sympathetic look and shook her head, patting my shoulder. "Some things are better left forgotten…"

I openly gaped at her, my face turning bright red.

Celebrities are scary…

--

When everyone had finally left, it was around one in the morning. I was tired out of my mind and slightly thankful that I had had that cup of wine because with the liquor in my system the clean-up situation for tomorrow morning didn't look all that bad. Though, I knew deep inside it was.

I still groaned at it when I was walking past it—I wasn't _that_ drunk, barely even tipsy, actually. I just felt a little warmer…a little…fuzzier.

Slightly buzzed.

I was running across the quad barefoot, the heels of _death_ in my hand. Even if the wine had made me a little warmer, it was still cold as hell outside.

When I made it to the main house, I shivered myself into the kitchen, my teeth chattering as I rubbed my hands up and down my arms, dropping my shoes to the ground momentarily. Sasuke was in bed on account he had a meeting with his agent the next morning and needed his beauty rest or whatever…

If you ask me, he really doesn't need any at all. But, you know that's just because I'm obsessed with sexy and stuff…so…yeah…

Awkward…

When I was done freezing my butt off, I looked to the counter to see a note signed to me and got really happy (it's the liquor at work; I wouldn't say I have a high tolerance…).

_Dear, Sakura_… It read. That's me! I couldn't WAIT to read the rest!

_Bring me a cup of water. Room temperature._

_-Sasuke_

I pouted. Hey! That's not what I expected. Reluctantly, I poured a glass of ice cold water and stalked up to the boy's bedroom. I didn't even think to knock as I busted into his room, an annoyed look on my face.

"Delivery," I said impassively. He was on his bed, watching his big screen TV.

"Hn. Thanks." He looked at me and then at the glass of water. "Is that room temperature?"

"Yup," I lied blandly.

"Sakura, there are ice cubes in it."

I set the cup down on his bedside table. "They're fake."

"You are honestly the worst maid ever in history," criticized Sasuke, giving me a bored expression. "You can't even take a decent order."

"Well, I want a break, Sasuke. I've been on my feet all day and I'm ready to go to bed," I protested, resisting the urge to stomp my feet and throw a temper tantrum.

"Sakura, do you remember that Lamborghini you busted that just so _happened_ to be mine?" inquired the boy sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you can have a break after you pay that off."

He was _really_ starting to anger me. "Ok, well, aren't there, like, _labor laws_ that don't allow you to work me for twenty-four hours in a day?" I questioned, exasperatedly.

"Twenty-four hours? Ok, listen. Come back here in thirty minutes to do one more thing for me, and I swear I'll let you go to sleep after."

I put my hands on my hips and looked at him sternly. "Swear?"

"Aa."

"Cool. Peace." I took a shower as quickly as I could before throwing on a big T-shirt that went to mid-thigh and putting my wet hair up into a bun on the top of my head.

When I got to Sasuke's room, the lights were out all except for the lamp by his bed and I felt a little creep entering in only a T-shirt and underwear.

He turned off the TV once he saw me and hopped under the covers, stripping himself of his shirt. Oh, Kami, did it get hot in here…?

I stopped in my tracks and stared at him wide eyed. "What are you doing?"

He looked at me blankly and then with a straight face said, "Tuck me in."

I would have laughed at his cute little joke had it not been TWO A.M. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not. Get over here."

I sighed, stomping over to him and leaning against his bed as I pushed the covers under his body rather roughly, mumbling incoherent curses to myself. "Snug?" I asked rudely.

"Snug as a bug," he answered.

I huffed at him, wrinkling my nose as I began turned around, ready to leave his room and hit the hay when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the bed.

"Stay," he ordered simply.

I pushed myself off of him so that I was sitting cross-legged right next to him on the bed. I crossed my arms stubbornly. "Oh, now I'm your pet."

"No, but you will stay."

"When do _I_ get to go to bed?!" I yelled, my crazy bright eyes taking on a whole new LEVEL of crazy. I was SO friggin' tired!

"Make yourself comfortable," he shrugged, pointing at the pillow I was sitting by.

"Yeah, getting raped is not _really_ one of my 2 AM hobbies, but thanks," I hissed angrily.

"Suit yourself," he said, getting comfy.

"_I always do!_" I said through gritted teeth.

Honestly, this kid…

I waited awhile as silence reigned and then I looked down at him, arms still crossed. "Are you asleep yet?"

"No," said Sasuke blandly. "Why?"

I closed my eyes and looked to the side obstinately. "Because I'm leaving as soon as you fall asleep," I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, how am I supposed to get any sleep when you're _constantly _moving your mouth?" I sighed. "Besides, the lamp light is in my face."

I reached over and turned out the light. "Are you asleep yet?"

I heard a snide chuckle leave his lips and I glared. "You might as well just go to sleep here. I'm not the one who has to wake up early tomorrow and clean."

"Well, _I'm _not the one who has to wake up even EARLIER to meet with their agent," I argued.

"You're right…I wonder what are bosses will think in the morning when we have bags under our eyes."

"I don't know, but at least there won't be any flashing cameras in _my _face when I step out the door." He was silent to that. I could tell he was getting tired of answering. "I don't understand why I have to do this, Sasuke, I mean _honestly_."

He was quiet for a long time. "Sakura, do you _know_ how long it's been since I've had someone to keep me company in my house?" I didn't answer; I knew it was a rhetorical question. That and I didn't really care. "Two years."

"Damn."

"Aa."

That was unbelievable. _The_ most wanted guy in the _world_ hadn't shared his bed with a _single_ girl in TWO YEARS?! Amazing.

Well, maybe not for him.

I found myself feeling bad, but mostly tired so I let out a deep sigh and laid down, shuffling under the warm covers. "Fine, but private areas are _off limits_."

"Like anyone wants to touch _your_ private areas."

"You're rude!"

I felt an arm snake around my waist and, thankful that it was very dark in the room, my face went crimson. What was I getting myself into, I barely knew this guy.

"Hn," he grunted at the base of my neck, sending delightful shivers down my back. "You smell nice."

"Thanks, it's peach," I murmured, beginning to like the warmth he was giving off. I felt his breathing become steady against my neck and instantly knew he was asleep. I turned around in his arms, so that I was facing him, star struck at the fact that I was being held by THE Sasuke Uchiha.

It was probably the most amazing, most warm, most _safe_ I had ever felt since Kiba. I felt lightning run through my body as I realized how close our faces really were, how close our _mouths_ were to one another.

I snuggled deeper into his embrace, feeding off how warm he really was, the smooth skin of his perfect abs a mere piece of cloth away from my own bare skin. His heartbeat was so strong and stable, that I almost felt it was my own and I closed my eyes, letting it lull me off to sleep.

I honestly felt the best I had felt in a very long time.

--

It was around seven when I woke up and Sasuke was already gone. So I got out of his huge ass bed and made my way to my bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day. I had a lot of shit to do…

I started with cleaning the kitchen. You would _think _that the cooks would at least clean up after _they_ single-handedly screwed a place over, but I guess even the people that _worked_ for the celebs were stuck up and lazy…that is, except for me.

The most HUMBLE of them all.

Does saying that make me a little less humble…?

Yeah, probably.

I decided to turn up the radio while I worked, hoping the time would move a little faster this way. I was just finishing up the kitchen when one of my fave songs came on.

I instantly got really excited, and knowing the Uchiha wasn't home, started singing the lyrics.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy_

_Grab my glasses. I'm out the door; I'm gonna hit this city_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

'_Cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin' back!_

I shook my hips a little to the catchy tune before full out dancing. You see, I have a lot of practice doing these things, 'cause singing badlyand dancing like a maniac are two of my favorite past times!

_The party don't start 'till I walk in…_

I sang the entirety of the song, ending in some kind of pose I thought would be cool for the moment when my audience started clapping for me.

"Thank-you…thank-you, everyone for coming to my—" Shit, somebody was really clapping.

I turned around to see Sasuke Uchiha standing behind me with that same look of amusement on his face and I wanted to cry.

"Great job, you just made a complete _fool_ out of yourself," congratulated the obsidian-eyed model.

All the blood ran to my face and I dropped the mop I had been using as a microphone. "H…How long have you been there?" I questioned quietly.

He smirked. "Since the _hot, _little booty smack in the second verse." He began to walk toward me, and I could tell he was trying his best to hold in the small bits of laughter that wanted to seep out of his God sent voice. "You are quite the little dancer, Sakura," he admired, looking me up and down.

I began to feel hotter than I felt before when he had caught me, his eyes roaming my body and making me feel as if I had nothing on. He was def using the old imagination there.

I laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. "Ah, thanks…"

"So when's the next concert," he asked jokingly. I caught his playfulness and decided to shoot it back.

I smirked. "Whenever you want it to be."

"Well, I'm up for another right now." It was then that I noticed how close he actually was to me and what he was trying to do and I closed my eyes, my lips tingling lightly.

He started moving even closer to me so that we were mere centimeters apart and I began feeling like a princess in a fairy tale again when he reached up and put his hands on my cheek, sending his thumb to glide over my bottom lip gingerly. He was still so very close to me and I opened my teal eyes, looking at him through a half-lidded gaze.

Sasuke smirked, looking from my lips to my eyes, his dark, onyx gaze only making me want him more.

"Soon, my blossom." He whispered, kissing the corner of my lip teasingly. "But not yet." He began to walk out of the kitchen.

I gawked at him, my breathing still deep and heavy. "You asshole!" I screeched after him, close to embarrassed tears for looking so helpless in front of him.

He looked over his shoulder and chuckled lightly, almost sending me over the edge, the hairs at the back of my neck raising. "I said soon, Sakura, but you have to be patient for me, 'kay?"

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Oh, who's waiting for you, anyway?" I huffed as I watched him leave the room with one more chuckle.

My face contorted into one of curiosity before I smiled softly.

What the hell was I doing falling for this bastard?

Honestly…

* * *

**A/N: **And there we are, another chapter up! I hope everyone liked it! Sasuke was a little OOC, but I promise to work on it…So what do you all think? Please **REVIEW!!!**

**Hope you liked it Ancient Kyubi, I look forward to your next review!**

Luving me's like…

-chewingonpearls


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys, I know it's been forever...just put away your pitchforks for awhile and hear me out. I plan to update again within the next week, ya dig? And...that's pretty big for me...just wish me luck, k? I hope you like the chapter, I rushed it for you guys :P Anyways...this chapter I would like to dedicate to...

**Luna Rei Harmony**...honestly, girl, you've been there for me for a long while; most of the way through my last fic and hopefully through this one... Love ya, girl!

Alright, thx for the reviews, faves, and alerts everybody!

Enjoy!

* * *

**--x--**

**Honestly**

**--x--**

* * *

I've fallen.

Fallen off of the cliff that held what _little_ dignity I had left.

First, I'm taken hostage by this kid who decides he wants to tell all my personal shit on the tele.

Then, he comes back, parks his car in front of mine in the middle of a freeway (I SWEAR he did), and gets mad at me for pulverizing his overly expensive vehicle.

After I thought I HONESTLY had had enough of this guy, he practically blackmails me into working for him. As his personal _slave_, at that!

Finally…

He makes me like him.

I don't know _what _it is, _how_ it's happening, or _why_ Kami chose me in the first place, but I am indeed falling for this bastard.

Over and over, like a broken record, I tried to figure out where these feelings came from; I wasn't so shallow of a person to like him _just_ because he was friggin' hot—though, "shallow" didn't apply to how badly I wanted to rape him.

What was he to me?

What did he do to gain my admiration?

If I thought on it…if I thought hard on it—and I mean _really, REALLY _hard—all I could think of for the whole week that I had been working for him…

…was him.

And, bam, instant attraction.

Sasuke had made me forget about the almost _impossible_ goal I was trying to reach, of the parents I was hiding from, of the loving, _doting _godfather I yearned to please so very badly.

Part of me wanted to blame my lack of memory on the fact that Sasuke had me running this way and that—running errands and doing chores for him—acting as both his secretary _and_ his maid. That part of me was the one that was scared to get hurt—that didn't want an attachment to something that would be gone in a little over a month.

You know…the smart side.

My other side—that stupid, romantic part of me—keeps saying it's because Sasuke makes me smile. He says all these things that honestly crack me up at times too. He makes me happy.

Sasuke makes me forget.

And right now, that's really all I need.

Honestly.

--

**Chapter Three**: Unhand Me, You Fool!

--

Scrubbing the floor with tired strokes of the Swiffer in my hands—the dum-dum had _finally_ thought it fitting to get one, he had obvs never had a complaining maid before—I paused, rubbing at my sleepy eyes with a sigh before a 'ding' sound hit my ears.

I placed the cleaning utensil against a wall and cursed under my breath, hurriedly walking to the kitchen to open the waffle maker and fork out the poorly made waffle, smacking it on a plate filled with around six other ones. This should fill that ungrateful bastard up.

Slapping some bacon on the stove, I rushed over to the table and put the plate of waffles down next to the eggs when the phone rang.

"What the fuck is it now?" I murmured crudely to myself, placing my hands on my hips.

The ringing was persistent and I groaned and rolled my eyes, stomping over to the phone knowing too well that the Uchiha was far too uppity to answer the house phone.

"You've reached Sasuke Uchiha's home, how may I help you?"

"Ah, yes, this is Ken Nabiya from Konohagakure Weekly. We're calling for an interview with Mr. Uchiha. May I ask to whom I'm speaking?" came the annoying voice of a reporter in my ear.

I was no stranger to those people. I had only been working for Sasuke for a _week_ and I already had had enough of their loud, fake voices.

"His secretary," I answered curtly. "And if you're looking for interview times, it would be best to contact his agent," I offered, trying to cut off the conversation before my bacon burned. I was just a simple maid only _acting_ as his secretary after all.

"Perfect," exclaimed Ken. "Sasuke's agent told me to contact you then. You're Sakura Haruno, right?"

I slapped my forehead and shook my head back and forth. "Yes, this is she." I pursed my lips in agitation—into something like a pout. Sasuke's agent _would_ do something like that. Try and _completely_ shirk his duties so _he_ could lounge around in his ten million dollar house all day too—just like Sasuke.

Figures.

"What time suits you, Mr. Kabiya?" I asked, giving up as I turned off the stove and walked over to the calendar Sasuke and his agent made me make for them. It had every _single_ thing Sasuke's agent had set up for him to do while he was in Konoha. It had so much in there, I was surprised he didn't dictate when Sasuke was allowed to use the restroom or eat.

It did have his dieting days, though, I mean, geez!

"Oh, well we were thinking we could get some people out there today."

I flipped open the calendar with a bored expression and then trailed down the November page. "Well, today sounds fine. Let me just see what time—" My eyes widened when I set sight on what he had going on today.

Shit, it was my job to remind Sasuke what he had going on every day and I had totally forgotten that he had to attend a huge red carpet fashion show tonight for Ino. He had to buy her roses and everything!

"Uh, Mr. Nabiya? Yeah, I think we might have to reschedule the interview for another day. Sasuke is actually very busy this evening. Can I call you back later?"

"Ah—well…we could—"

"Sweet, thanks!" I said, hanging up on the unrelenting reporter and sprinting up the marble stairs to Sasuke's room. I knocked on his door and invited myself in once I heard a grunt.

Sasuke was reading his newspaper (that I brought him, mind you; the guy refuses to do anything for himself) and didn't so much as even glance at me when I walked in.

"Yes, Miss Haruno?"

Even though his eyes weren't on me, I felt kind of embarrassed that I had forgotten to remind him of what was happening in his schedule for today. I was convinced that the boy couldn't even keep up with his own agenda.

"I kinda…sorta forgot to tell you that you have to go to the Chanel runway show tonight. Sorry," I apologized sheepishly. He sometimes got angry when he wasn't told things ahead of time, and even though stoic in nature, it wasn't behind him to make my life a living hell.

One week here was enough to realize _that_.

"I know."

I blinked once, twice, before snapping out of my stupor. "You do?"

"Yup."

I shrugged. "Oh…well did you buy Ino's roses?"

"That's your job," he said simply, still not looking at me from behind his paper.

I looked at him crazy; though still totally understanding he couldn't see my face. "What?!" I screeched, hands on my hips as I leaned forward. "_You_ should get them! Something like that is supposed to be from the heart!" I had only said that because I was sure Ino and Sasuke were over. It was apparent they were just good friends. Truth be told, _I _was the jealous type, and as much as I _wanted _to deny it, I had a HUMUNGO crush on dickhead over there.

He sighed, flipping a page in his newspaper. "Well…what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

I gasped and then crossed my arms, looking away. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that…" I mumbled mostly to myself. Asshole. "Besides, I can't get them. I have to finish cleaning the house _and_ get ready myself. I won't have enough time." I pointed my nose into the air haughtily.

He scoffed. "As if _you're_ going."

I looked him up and down with distaste. "What?! What is that supposed to mean? _Of course_ I'm going; I'm your _secretary_," I said, adding little air quotes to the word 'secretary'. "What'll people think if I'm not there?"

"Nothing. It's not you they want to see, anyway. Besides, I don't want you embarrassing me with your spunky attitude and plain face. Go clean something, maid."

Pfft! Plain face my ass!

I glared, shaking my fist at him. To THINK I made this monster a loving breakfast from the heart! "You're a bastard!"

I could almost _hear_ the smirk on his voice. "We want to go back to name-calling? It's danna, then."

"You _know_ I'm not going to call you that!" I said through gritted teeth.

"You want your job or not?"

"SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!" I pleaded. "I'll call the po-po on your ass!"

"Tch, whatever…"

"I will, I swear!"

He finally looked at me through onyx eyes of amusement. "Then _do it_, Sakura." I growled at him, ready to pounce when he looked at my feet with disgust. He held up his hand. "Pause." I gave him a wary look. "What the hell are _those_?"

My distrustful eyes did not waver as I followed his gaze to my feet only to see my yellow ducky slippers there. They were so cute…

"They're my slippers," I finally answered, pursing my lips and then smirking boastingly. "Why—ya jealous?"

"No," he grumbled. "They're horrid; utterly ridiculous!" I could only gape at him. "Get them and the rest of your ugly body out of here."

I turned away a little; a little self-conscious about the squishy, yellow house shoes adorning my feet now. "Why're you hating on my ducks for?!" I questioned angrily. "Duck hater!"

He rolled his eyes again. "You're insane," he sighed before glaring at my slippers again. "Along with being fashionably _retarded_. Now get out of my room or I won't—" He let out a huge gust of air, leaning his head into his hand which was resting against the arm of the chair and then looking away. "Or…I won't let you go shopping for a new dress for tonight…"

At this point, I was just fired up that he had called me fashionably retarded! I dressed like I was Da Shit all the _time_! "You're such an ass! I can't believe you—" Wait…did he just invite me to the fashion show…?

Now, _that's _more like it!

I leaped into the air, smiling giddily as I ran up to the boy and glomped him. "Yay! Thank-you, Sasuke! Thank-you SO much!" I nuzzled into him, purring with delight before hearing him sigh irritably.

I was easily shoved off of him (as always—why could we only get touchy on _his_ terms?) and on to the ground. "Yeah, whatever. Your credit card is in the office, attached to our contract."

I didn't think I could smile much wider.

He walked over to a drawer and pulled it open roughly. "What do you want to take?" he questioned monotonously.

It happened.

I gasped, holding my hands over my chest. I was sure I was all starry-eyed by now. "You mean, I get to _pick_?"

He narrowed his eyes. "If you _hurry_."

I scampered on over to the drawer and looked over the many keys in his drawer, one drawing me in. "Oooh, the Escalade!" I cooed, reaching my hand out to grab it, only to get slapped on the wrist.

I retracted my hand back, grabbing it on instinct as I pouted at the man next to me. "Hey! What's all the domestic violence for? You _said_ I could _pick_!"

He crossed his arms, clutching the keys to the Escalade in his clenched fists. "Like _hell_ I'd let you drive her," he grumbled. "We've seen _your_ driving skills, Lady Fuck the Lambo Up."

What?! That was a onetime dealio, bub; I'd _never_ get into an accident like that _again_! I was usually a very safe driver. But then I realized something.

I chuckled slightly to myself, a smirk slipping across my lips. "_Her_?" I scoffed, condescendingly.

I found it kind of adorable how Sasuke totally disregarded me. Except not—I don't like to be disregarded. But it _was_ kind of cute how his nose wrinkled a little at my observation.

He threw the keys back in the drawer. "Yeah. The Escalade's my second favorite—_right_ under the _Lambo_." He gave me a pointed glare.

I looked to the side, giving that "did _I_ do that?" look and he held out the keys to the silver Mercedes. Whatevs, you can't really lose this game when Sasuke has, like, _a ton_ of sweet rides.

I snatched the keys from his hand. "Thanks, sucka!" And I BOUNCED!

--

When I got back from shopping, I walked into the office to put the lovely credit card back in its place right next to our contract.

Oh, yes, we _do_ have a contract.

You don't expect me to trust _SCUM _like him, do you?

Bitch, _please_! I needed _legal_ assurance that I would be getting my money. And that seemed the only way…

Sasuke, who has eyes all around the house, _immediately_ upon my arrival home checked on the car to see if there were any scratches on it even though I _told him_ I was a safe driver.

"Wow, it made it back in one piece. What a pleasant surprise…"

"Shut-up." I smirked. "Have you even _looked_ at the back yet?"

His eyes seemed to pop out of his skull. "What?!"

"Ha!" I tossed his keys over my back and heard him catch them. "Just fuckin' with ya!"

I made my way out the door, up the stairs, and into my room slightly proud at the joke I had played on the Uchiha. Actually, I found it pretty witty!

Stripping off my clothes, I jumped into the shower and washed my body as well as my hair before getting out and putting on my make-up with precision. I straightened out my hair except for my long bangs which I flipped out with a curler on both sides to frame my face and then I pulled on my dress and heels. This time when Sasuke came knocking at my door, I was actually ready.

I could feel his eyes on me when I exited my room and I smirked, striking a pose. "I look hot, right?" I put my hands on my hips and pouted, mock-posing once again. "It's Versace."

Sasuke gave a devilish smirk of his own, closing the short distance between us pretty efficiently, leaving only mere centimeters between us. Breath caught in my throat, just as it had a week earlier when he was this close, and he brought his hands up to rub circles in the silky, yellow fabric of my sleeveless dress right around my hips.

He leaned in, brushing his nose against mine before kissing my jaw, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the sudden pleasure of his hot breath against my neck.

"You look alright…" he mumbled huskily, making my legs feel like jelly.

My face was bright red when he took a step back and chuckled, marveling at his work. His onyx eyes only made me feel hotter, and I frowned, cursing at him as we made our way to the car.

Why did he always do that to me? You know, that _thing_…

That _thing _that makes me like him more and more every time I see him!

Ugh, honestly…

--

I love red carpet events! I mean, this is my first time _being _at one and everything, but I always liked to _watch_ them on television. Everyone always showed up and looked drop-dead gorgeous at these things in their nice tux's and breathtaking dresses.

And here _I_ was…

The secretary…

"Sakura, it's alright to smile at the camera."

"I _have_ been smiling, you asshole!"

"You call that _pained_ expression a _smile_? Ha, you make me laugh."

"Please, you're the one that always looks like he has a _stick_ up his ass!"

Just when I was getting amazingly good at faking a smile at the many cameras that were trying to get even _one_ shot of Sasuke, we had finally made it into a building where no paparazzi were allowed and I let out a deep breath. There were many celebrities around me once again, but it's almost like I was used to it…you know, I most def rubbed elbows with A-listers now and everything.

Don't get me wrong, though, I still brought my autograph book behind Sasuke's back again. He hates that thing, which makes me love it even more.

I rubbed my face with a pout. "Geez, I don't think I can fake one more smile. My cheeks hurt like _hell_!" I looked up at Sasuke who was shaking his head and rolling his eyes at me condescendingly and I smirked. "How do you do it, Sasuke? How can you fake smiles _all the time_ and with a stick up your ass, too?"

He glared. "I do not _fake_ my smiles," he denied, sounding a bit offended.

I scoffed. "Don't you _lie_ to me!" I said, looking him up and down.

He looked at me sternly for awhile and then began walking away. "You're annoying…" he mumbled to mostly himself.

Right when I was going to retort, The Light from heaven started to shine upon me and this angel choir began sort of singing, if you will. My mouth instantly dropped.

Holy shit, it was Itachi Uchiha! The _older_ Sex God!

Just like his younger brother, he was a model, but he was also a musician. I couldn't _count_ the number of stars he wrote songs for.

Shizz, he was gorgeous too. Same stature and coal, black eyes as Sasuke, but his hair was longer—in a pony tail, I noticed.

Mmm…

Yummy.

I instinctively stared and drooled. The same face I gave Sasuke the first time I had met him, but that boy _knows _he didn't deserve it!

Suddenly, older Sex with Legs turned towards me and—OMYGOODNESS—_smirked_! I gasped, looking around to see if there was anyone else he could've been looking at which caused Sasuke to glare down at me.

"Sakura, why the _hell_ are you drooling?" I only answered with more drooling, angering the younger Uchiha. He looked up to see what I was so fixated on and then sighed.

"Shit, we need to go," he said quickly, under his breath.

My eyes did not cease in their staring. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not leaving!" My hands clenched excitedly in front of my face as I gasped. "Oh my God, Sasuke, he's coming this way!"

I felt Sasuke grab on to my arm, and I impulsively wanted to growl and gnaw his hand off. "Sakura, _let's go_," he said forcefully.

It was my turn to glare. I whipped around with a not-so-happy face on and snarled at the boy. "You're crazy!" I spat. "That's your brother, right? Introduce me!"

His hand only clenched harder around my arm and he gritted his teeth. "No!" He started to drag me away.

I began to whack him with my clutch purse. Like _hell_ he would take away this opportunity from me! That guy was _hot_! "Unhand me, you _fool_!" I screeched. So, I had seen it in a few films…

"Stop making a spectacle of yourself, Sakura Haruno," he growled in a gravelly voice, eyes searching around to see if others were staring and how close his brother was getting to us.

I turned on him, pointing my finger in his face. "You will let go of me _this instant_, or I will—"

"Good evening, Sasuke."

We both instantly let go of one another and stood at attention, a hardened glare on Sasuke's face, and a flustered look on mine.

There was a gorgeous smirk plastered on Itachi's face, his eyes set. Up close, I noticed, he was a little shorter than Sasuke—about two inches or so.

Hmm…you learn something new every day.

"Itachi," greeted Sasuke harshly. And I really wanted to slap him into next week.

There was quite the silence as the brothers stared each other down before brilliant and wonderful Itachi broke it, clearing his throat. "May I ask who the lovely lady is you brought tonight? I don't think we've met before."

My knees tried to buckle beneath me.

"I don't think that's any of your—"

"Sakura Haruno!" I interrupted swiftly, extending my hand to shake his. "My name's Sakura Haruno. I'm Sasuke's new secretary." I smiled giddily as he reached out and took my hand.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Haruno," said the elder Uchiha smoothly, lifting my hand to his lips tenderly and pecking it. "And might I say you look wonderful in your Versace this evening."

I didn't think my face could resemble my hair any more. "Thank-you, Mr. Uchiha, it is a pleasure to meet you as well," I acknowledged shakily, eyes sparkiling as big as diamonds. He was just so beautiful.

I could cry.

He smirked again. "Hn."

"We have to find our seats and get ready for the show," Sasuke grinded out stiffly. "So, if you will excuse us, Itachi." He grabbed my hand and began dragging me away again.

"Oh, of course," responded Itachi, a knowing hint to his voice.

"Wait, but I don't want to—"

"Do not start with me, Sakura." He only tugged me along more harshly.

"But I want to—"

"Shut-UP!"

--

The show was fabulous! If you ask me, Ino was the most stunning and beautiful model of them all. Most of the models were high-end just like Ino, but none could compare to her radiance, in my opinion.

Across the stage from us was Karin, who kept on waving and blowing kisses at Sasuke the whole night, making me want to throw up my dinner. She puffed her chest out at him the_ whole show_ too—she thought she was being sneaky and on the sly about it, but it was so obvious!

Man, I swear! That girl's the skankiest skank that ever skanked!

Sasuke definitely stared for awhile, but once I nudged him, all eyes were on Ino again, where they were _supposed _to be from the get-go. Karin saw. And anyone could tell by the heat rays coming from her eyes that she wasn't at all happy about it.

That only made me smile.

When the show was over, we shuffled on backstage before the fan girls could trample us and began to search for Ino. Sasuke greeted Ino with a kiss on the forehead before congratulating her on her show and whipping out the roses (that _I_ bought!).

They were white roses—Ino's favorite. Funny it's real; I had actually read that in Vogue about a year prior.

It was amazing how gorgeous Ino looked; even in her laid back form of a baby blue silk robe, her hair cascading down her back in wavy curls and make up from her last walk down the runway still apparent on her face. And that smile—that perfect smile with those clear cut dimples…

Ugh, I wanted to be her!

Right after Ino thanked him for the roses, Sasuke pulled a black box from his pocket and I looked on curiously as he opened it to reveal some sort of trinket. When Ino gasped and clapped, rolling down the sleeve of her silk robe to show a delicate, silver charm bracelet with around six charms already on it, I finally understood the two's relationship.

They were honestly _best friends_.

I watched Sasuke clasp the new charm around one of the open rungs on the bracelet and Ino's eyes sparkled more when she looked at it, leading to her jumping into his arms for another hug. Sasuke looked so serene when he was around Ino, so happy.

I _needed_ to be her!

"Sakura, thank-you for coming!" called the blonde, walking my way, Sasuke in tow. "I'm so glad you two came!" She hugged me tightly and I smiled, embracing her back. "How did you like it?"

"I loved it!" I swooned. "It was a gorgeous show. I hope to come to more."

"And, girl, you will have front row seats every time, I promise!"

I gasped. Tenten wouldn't _believe_ this. "Really?" The blonde nodded.

"Ino."

We all looked over to see Itachi walking up to us, a boquet of white roses in his hand as well. I noticed Sasuke stiffening and Ino seemed to become aware of it to because she looked worriedly at the younger Uchiha, before squeezing his hand comfortingly.

She instantly broke out into a smile again when she jumped into Itachi's arms upon his arrival. "Itachi!" she squealed, giggling as he spun her around before placing her back on the ground gingerly and presenting her with the white roses.

I was so surprised. I had expected that between Sasuke and Ino, but I didn't expect for Ino to have that kind of relationship with _Itachi_—practically the same one she had with _Sasuke_.

Had anything happened romantically between these two as well?

Itachi's warm, short chuckle broke me from my train of thought. "You had quite a show, Ino. You've always looked wonderful in Chanel," he complimented.

Always?

How long had Ino known the Uchiha brothers?

"Thank-you! I was—"

"_INO_!"

The blonde sighed with a sheepish laugh. "Coming, shishou!" she called back reverentially. "I'm sorry, I'll have to see you guys later. Thanks for coming again!" She then looked at Sasuke, touching his arm softly. "Play nice," she whispered, winking at Itachi before walking away.

Itachi's smirk warmed my insides again, sending me over the edge. "That was a great show; Ino gets better every year. Don't you think so, Brother?"

"Aa…"

Itachi's scorching onyx orbs were on me again. "Was this your first show, Miss Haruno?"

For a minute, I almost forgot how to speak. "Ah—um…yes," I stammered. "I hope to go to many more…?" I repeated awkwardly looking at Sasuke to see he was not in a helping mood.

The older Uchiha chuckled again, making shivers run down my back. Oh my goodness, he was handsome! "Well, I hope to _see_ you at more." I blushed, wanting so much to jump him and take him off to some closet somewhere. "Will you be coming to the Prada spring collection show in March?"

I bit my lip, looking down and knowing full well I wouldn't be around that long. "Well I—"

"She won't," Sasuke cut in and I looked at him strangely. "Sakura won't be available in March."

"Sasuke," started the eldest Uchiha in a belittling voice, as if he were talking to a child. "I think Miss Haruno is capable enough to answer for herself." He turned towards me. "If you don't mind me asking, why will you not be available in March, Miss Haruno?"

"She does mind." Sasuke's lips thinned. "It is none of your business, Itachi."

Itachi looked blankly between Sasuke and I, before a knowing glint flickered in his eyes. "_Now_, I understand." I furrowed my brows. _I _sure didn't understand. "You _like_ Miss Haruno, don't you, little brother?"

I wanted to laugh.

But for fear of Sasuke attacking me and making me pay once we got home I didn't.

Sasuke. THE Sasuke Uchiha liking _me?_ Please! The kid hated my guts! He just used me to do his dirty work and hit on whenever he felt necessary (much to my chagrin, since I actually liked him and all).

Sasuke only glared.

"It's fair game though, right?" questioned Itachi with a smirk, reaching out to lift up my chin. "If I like Miss Haruno, myself?" I gasped.

Oh...my God.

I felt Sasuke tremble with anger next to me and as quick as Itachi's hand was on my chin it was off and THE Sasuke Uchiha's lips (yes—_those_ magnificently smooth things) were on _mine_.

Sasuke was _kissing _me.

Rather harshly at that.

I was shocked. It was over soon enough, but I couldn't move. For goodness sake, I could barely even _breathe_.

"No," said Sasuke gruffly, making my wide, teal eyes travel towards the sound of his voice. "It's _not_ fair game because Sakura and I are dating." Sasuke grabbed my arm. "Come on, Sakura."

"Oh?" I heard Itachi chuckle, amusement evident in his voice as Sasuke pulled me towards the exit. "Well, regardless, I hope to see you _very_ soon, Miss Haruno."

This time, when Sasuke dragged me away, I did not struggle.

I only followed.

--

Sasuke had been very quiet the whole car ride home. This terse and angry aura was seeping off of him and hitting me in the face the _whole_ time, slightly slapping me out of the stupor that I was in since he _kissed _me and all. I couldn't believe it—why did he kiss me?

Did he think that _proved _something to his brother, 'cause it totally didn't.

It was an emotionless, cold kiss and it didn't feel right, left me less satisfied than I thought I would be after kissing Sasuke Uchiha.

Maybe because he didn't mean it.

When I looked over at Sasuke, all I saw were thin lips, and hard-set obsidian eyes. His hands were gripped around the steering wheel roughly, and he still had a tense look to him.

The silence was _killing me_ though! I couldn't take it.

I coughed. "You know the dress Ino wore the first time she walked down the runway?" I questioned, looking at him with a forced smile. I rubbed my head in thought. "Ah—maybe it was the second…that pink one?" He kept his eyes on the road, not even _pretending_ like he was listening to me. "Yeah, I really liked that one…"

Lame.

And of course, ice-man did not answer.

Can't he just throw me a bone? Honestly…

--

As soon as we were home, Sasuke locked himself in his room like some pubescent boy on a rampage and I sighed, slinking into the kitchen.

I poured the boy a glass of water and then prayed to Kami that he wouldn't try and hurt me for trying to help him. Why wouldn't he talk to me? He was acting so strange tonight.

I knocked on his door. "Sasuke?"

"What is it?" came his dull voice.

"I brought you some water," I offered weakly, ear against the door to hear what he would say next. No answer. I sighed, closing my eyes before taking his silence as allowance to enter his room.

When I walked in, he was reading a book on his bed and I set the water on his bedside table.

"It's room temperature," I said softly, meekly. "No ice cubes," I tried to joke, but to no avail. He only flipped a page in his book.

I sighed distraughtly again. It seemed I would be doing that a lot. I sat next to him on his bed, emerald eyes on my clasped hands. I looked at him sadly for a second, lips pouty, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Sasuke, _please_ say something—anything! Call me stupid; say I have a bad sense of style!" I was getting pretty pathetic. "Just _say something_." He didn't.

I shook my head, furrowing my bubble-gum pink eyebrows. "Sasuke…is this about Itachi? It's obvious that you two don't get along very well…" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Do you want to talk about it?" I inquired softly.

This time a snide laugh slipped through Sasuke's lips, and he looked at me through spiteful eyes. "You think I'd tell _you_—my _maid_?"

I took a deep breath, cooling my own anger down at that comment and bit my tongue so I wouldn't say anything. I knew it was his temper speaking and at least there were _words_ coming from his mouth.

I tilted my head back, running a hand through my long, rosette-colored locks before fingering the hem line of my dress near my thigh.

"My parents got divorced when I was only seven." I could feel Sasuke's eyes of confusion settling on me. "I don't have any brothers or sisters so after they split up it was just me and my god-father, Kakashi." I smiled to myself when I thought about my loving, silver-haired (albeit pervy) god-father. "The only man I'll _ever _trust…My parents love each other, but they're different…so very different," I chuckled.

"My mom was a famous ballet dancer, gorgeous too. So, I always wanted to follow in her footsteps and be like her." I scoffed. "As a kid anyway…I think I was around thirteen when I realized I wanted to be a doctor, but I was too whipped to do anything about it.

"My dad's a traveling photographer…and surprisingly, he makes a lot of cash doing it. They could've paid for me to go to that summer camp at the hospital when I was fourteen, and they _can_ pay for me to go to KU now." I shook my head and smiled sadly. "But they won't. They're trying to get me into that dance school like it's nobody's business."

Sasuke had put down his book by now.

I laughed. "One day, I visited my grandmother—who's always been too sickly to take care of me—and I asked her why my mom didn't want me to be a doctor—that if I _was _a doctor I could heal her and…and make her feel better…" I felt tears beginning to creep up my throat. "She said that it wasn't her that needed me and my healing, but my mother.

"I didn't understand, then," I whispered. "Because the next week, when I saw my grandmother being lowered beneath the earth at her funeral, it didn't exactly seem like my mother was the one that needed healing, but…" I sniffled, and then giggled as tears trickled down my face. I looked over to meet Sasuke's unreadable gaze.

"Look at me—I've gone and started crying. And all that just to make sure _you_ wouldn't cry." I wiped my face, slightly embarrassed at my showing of emotions in front of the boy.

"Sakura…" said Sasuke softly. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because, Sasuke, if we're going to live under the same roof, we should at _least_ know a little about one another," I reasoned, giving him the 'duh' face.

He was quiet for awhile and then he looked down. "Well…I don't think I'm ready to talk about my family yet."

I smiled brightly, sympathetically. "I know." I scrunched up my knees and leaned my head against them for a little before sniffling and hopping out of his bed. "Are you hungry? I'll make you something real quick…"

Before I could leave the room, I felt his hand around my wrist. "Sakura…" he murmured in a husky, supple voice.

I turned around, swallowing. "Yeah?"

And before I knew it, I was being pulled into another lip-lock with Sasuke. This kiss was softer, more chaste than the other one. It caught me off-guard at first but once his hands were around my waist, I melted right into him, kissing him back. How could something so pure, so sweet tasting, be so hot at the same time?

I had been pulled into his lap, and his strong body felt like it was _devouring _me. Tastefully, of course. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and twirled his silky, black locks between my fingers before he nipped my bottom lip softly, causing me to moan, and parted from me, kissing the tip of my nose as well.

It took me awhile to open my eyes, and look into his half-lidded onyx orbs. He was beautiful up close and it was hard for me to not feel like I was dreaming.

He smirked, lifting his hand to swipe the leftover tears from my face, and move the hair from my eyes. I was still slightly out of breath from the kiss when he leaned forward to claim my lips again for one more short, soft kiss before leaning down and tasting my neck, nipping it and sucking at it.

I closed my eyes, entangling my fingers in his hair once again. His touches were so delicate and yielding, I was losing my mind. "Oh…Sasuke," I whispered. "Wha—what…" I licked my lips and swallowed thickly to wet my throat. "What is this?"

He smirked up at me again. "This is what I was going for when I kissed you in front of Itachi. But I guess it didn't work out that way."

I looked at him disbelievingly. "This…_this_ is what you were going for?" I questioned breathily. My mind started spinning, and I blushed, thinking of what I would've done had this happened to me in public. "Sasuke, I would've _passed out_!"

He chuckled softly, pressing his forehead against mine. "Hn…Now what were you saying about making me something to eat? I'm starving."

I laughed as well. "You idiot, way to ruin the mood!"

--

The next morning I was up early _as usual_ doing the Uchiha's dirty work. But this time…just this once, I SWEAR! I had a smile on my face.

I hummed a tune to myself as I polished the marble stairs, making sure to get all in the crevices. A clean home is a happy home.

Yay!

See? Good mood today!

The doorbell rang, and I put down the cleaning utensils skipping through the foyer and to the door. When I opened the door, I was a little surprised to see pretty Ino standing there with her six inch black pumps, black tights, and gorgeous, grey Burberry winter coat.

Burberry coat...

I could've cried.

"Sakura, hi…" greeted Ino. "May I come in?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, of course." I moved out of the way of the door so she could get in and then I closed it behind her. "Sasuke's still asleep, but I can wake him up if you need it," I proposed, taking her coat from her.

"Oh—no, dear." She shook her head. "It's you I came to talk to."

I hung her jacket up in the closet next to the door and furrowed my eyebrows with a perplexed expression. "Me..?" She nodded. "Well, alright."

I took her to a sitting room and then brought her some hot tea since it was so dang cold outside. She sipped on it before crossing her legs and sending her electric blue gaze my way.

"Sakura…do you know what a shishou is?"

I raised my pink eyebrow again and took a sip of my own tea. "Yeah…isn't it like a sempai? Someone who takes care of you—your master, right?" I wasn't exactly sure what it was—it's just kind of what I figured because of what I saw with Karin and Ino and their shishou's.

"Well…kind of," said Ino, looking over to the side. "But it's more like your founder. It's the person that spots you and gives you your first chance at stardom, but sometimes the two are interchangeable… The difference between your sempai and your shishou is that you do _whatever_ your shishou says. That person is just as you said: your master."

Why was she telling me this?

"In Karin's case, the person you saw her calling shishou—Ms. Konan—is actually not her founder. She's like her sempai, her sensei, the person that's keeping the tabs on her, but she's not really running anything," explained Ino.

"All of Karin's orders _actually _come from her _real_ shishou. Orochimaru, head of Oto Modeling Industries, is actually her shishou and, though Sasuke is more into his singing career now and usually takes everything up with his agent, Orochimaru is Sasuke's shishou as well, and it is _very _important that Sasuke stays faithful to his shishou."

Ino's eyebrows knitted together and she leaned in. "Sakura, do you understand why I'm telling you this?"

I shook my head slowly. "Sorry…not one bit."

The blonde took a deep breath. "I've seen the way you look and Sasuke and it's apparent that you like him." She smirked when she looked at my neck and I gasped, covering the red hickey up with a blush just the color of it. "I take it that he likes you as well, but…Karin is Orochimaru's new pet now, and he'll do anything to make her happy, which is why Karin's going to be in Sasuke's music video."

I pouted…so that was why. Damn.

"Karin wants Sasuke and Orochimaru can get him for her. Rumors are going to start, and because Sasuke won't want to start any _more_ commotion by going against his shishou's wishes, he'll probably end up with Karin.

"Even if he doesn't, Karin's not going to give up so easy. The world of female models is vicious and catty, especially when Karin is involved. I just don't want to see you getting stuck in the middle of it." Ino looked down at her hands. "I want Sasuke to be happy and I really like you and everything…but it wouldn't be right if I didn't at least warn you of what could happen." She looked back up, giving me a empathetic stare. "I'm sorry if I've discouraged you…"

I wrapped my hands around the mug with warm tea in it. "No, it's alright," I laughed, looking her in the eyes. "Thanks for the warning, Ino."

As much as I wanted to heed Ino's word, I couldn't. Something like that couldn't deter me from what I wanted. I _felt_ wonderful when I was with Sasuke, and Karin couldn't take that away from me.

She smiled. "You're welcome."

Just when we were going to pick up some pleasant conversation, Sasuke came down the stairs and into the sitting room. "Hey, Ino, what are you doing here?" asked the boy calmly, scratching his head in thought.

"Oh, just needed to have some girl talk with Sakura," replied the girl as she stood to go get her jacket from the closet.

"What did you talk about?" questioned Sasuke.

"None of you business, nosy!" she teased, sticking out her tongue. "Go eat some breakfast. It smells great. What is it, Sakura?"

"Pancakes," I answered. "Would you like to stay for some?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, can't. My shishou only allows me to eat carbs if I promise to work out." She winked at me and then she left.

"Hn." I looked at Sasuke, knowing he was trying to get my attention. "What did you two talk about?"

I rolled my eyes, jokingly. "She just_ said_ it was none of your bee's wax, bub."

"Hn…" he mumbled again. "Hey, I want to show you something. Follow me and close your eyes."

I looked at him like he was crazy. Honestly. "How do you expect me to close my eyes and follow you?"

He thoughtful expression crossed his features. "Hm…good point. Just follow me then."

Aww, man! Now whatever surprise he had set for me was going to be ruined!

I pouted and my nose wrinkled a little.

He led me up to my room and then told me to open the closet. I looked at him warily and then did as I was told. When I looked into my walk-in closet, I gasped, eyes practically popping out of their sockets.

Lining the walls were about a dozen pairs of designer jeans, nice shirts, and gorgeous dresses. Along the ground were just as many pairs of heels in all sorts of chic colors.

And right in center stage, hanging from one of the hangers in the back was a blue Burberry coat, looking almost the exact same as my favorite one I had to give away.

I took a deep intake of breath, trying to stay calm, but then I exploded—screaming and jumping into his arms. "Oh my God! How did you—when? Wait, I can't believe this…" I spluttered, looking at him frantically. "But _why_?"

He chuckled softly, smirking. "I did it yesterday, while you were out buying your dress. We'll get you some more stuff later, of course." My jaw dropped. More?! Was I drooling yet? The contours of his face seemed to tighten. "I don't think it's fair that you had to give away all your stuff. It's selfish of your parents to not give their own daughter the money that she needs as a minor." His smirk came back. "Besides, I can't have my _secretary _walking around in only one pair of Sevens and her Uggs."

I shook my head, and smiled. "Sasuke, I—I don't know what to say," I stammered, sparing a look at the Burberry coat. "You even got my favorite jacket too. Thank-you so much."

"Hn. You're welcome."

I quirked an eyebrow up. "But what's wrong with Uggs?"

He sighed. "Sakura…honestly. They're fugly."

"But they're _comfy_," I huffed, staring at him incredulously. "Besides, they were all the rage in highschool. All the cool kids had a real pair of Uggs."

"So it's okay to look ugly _just_ because you're comfortable and all the _lame_ people in school wore them?" He crossed his arms. "No, not how it works. You're going to be seen with _me_, now, so you should dress accordingly."

I pointed an accusing finger at him and frowned. "Listen, I'm going to wear my Uggs if I want."

I saw him grab something from my closet and edge closely to the door. "Not if they're burnt." He sprinted out of my room.

I gasped. "Sasuke! Don't you _dare_ burn my Uggs!" I chased after him, a smile etching its way into my features.

_Sorry, Ino, I can't regard your words. _

"Found you, idiot!" I cried, leaping onto him, only to erupt into a fit of giggles when he tossed me over his shoulder and spun me around.

_Because, right now, Sasuke Uchiha is not Karin's. He's mine._

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, geez, don't kill me. It's not the longest chapter, but at least it's out there, right? Anyways, thank-you for the reviews and I'll try to get another chapter up before my break is over, which is another weak from now

Also, if you want to see some ot the outfits these girl's are wearing, I can send you links! Not that anyone really cares :)

…**REVIEW PLZ!**

Luving me's like…

-chewingonpearls


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Ello! Here's another chapter for you guys! I Idk...I think it's pretty long, but watevs...there's some...citrusy? stuff in this chapter, but it's not quite a lemon, so...I'm changed the rating just for safety! If you don't like that kind of stuff NOT TO WORRY! I doubt there will be a full out lemon in this story, so calm down :) there might be some stuff close to it though...you know you like it ;P

This chapter is dedicated to…

**LilyVampire!** Thanks for reviewing and sticking with me so long, chick :) luv ya!

Thx for the reviews, faves, and alerts, everyone! I luv you all!

Enjoy!

* * *

**--x—**

**Honestly**

**--x—**

* * *

Have you ever been warned about something that you never thought—never even _dreamed_ would happen? Never _wanted_ to happen, in this case.

Yes, it happens to the best of us. Those things always seem to make invisible restrictions and rules in our lives that humans just can't help but break.

Now, even _worse_.

Don't you hate when that one thing that you were warned about, that you didn't want to _believe _would happen…

Happens?

Ugh, honestly, it's the worst feeling.

Like a punch in the gut, like a huge tsunami wave coming and smacking you _right_ in the face. Though, I just explained, _hypothetically_, how it feels, it is still candidly difficult to explain my true feelings to this happening.

All I know is that it tugs at my stomach—almost makes me want to throw up.

The thought…the utter, raw _thought_ of Karin ending up with Sasuke was almost worse than the thought of me actually not succeeding in getting the money I need to pay for college.

And that scares me.

Honestly.

--

**Chapter Four: **It's Nice Having Hot Guys Hit on You

--

"What do you _mean_ you kissed him?" came the piercing voice of my best friend, Tenten, on the other line of the phone.

"Well, what the hell else is that suppose to mean, Tenten?" I shot back, placing my hand on my hip, completely discarding the duster on the floor.

I held the phone away from my ear and flinched as a squeal came through my end of the phone. "Sakura, that's so amazing! Wait—when did this happen."

I smiled slightly, thinking back to the moment as I eyed the room that I had just finished cleaning. "About a couple weeks ago." I still felt hot thinking about it—kissing _the_ Sasuke Uchiha was not something you do every day.

"Oh my God, so are you guys, like, a _thing_ now?"

I scrunched up my nose in disgust, scoffing. "No!" I spat, leaving the room and closing the door behind me before making my way to the marble staircase and into the kitchen. "He's still a careless, egotistical prick at times. Sometimes I feel like I'm just some maid with benefits to him."

It was true that I liked Sasuke—hell, I was completely head over heels for the guy. But there was no telling if he felt the same about me. He was Sasuke Uchiha, for goodness sake, he could have as many women as he ever _wanted_ and not have to like a single one for anything but their company.

How would I know if I was any different to him?

"Oh…" muttered Tenten softly. "Well then can I have him?"

I frowned, turning off the stove before getting a wash cloth and cleaning the kitchen counter. "What?" I gasped. "No! I already have enough trouble keeping that…Karin-_bitch_ off of him and now I have to worry about my best friend?" I put my hands on my hips with mock-concern. "Tenten, I'm astonished. I wonder what Neji would say…"

I heard her click her tongue. "Oh, Saku-baby, you know I'm only kidding…as much as I wish I wasn't…" She had added the last part under her breath. "Besides, Neji hasn't called me in two days—count 'em, Sakura—TWO!"

I rolled my mint-green eyes. This girl had ONE minute to stop acting like a fool in my ear. I loved my baby Tenten, but she really needed to lay off the crazy sauce. "Tenten, he lost his phone a week ago…" I mumbled with a sigh. "He emails you every day and _even _called you from a friend's phone _all the way _from University. I don't think you should be complaining, love."

She sighed loudly, almost making it sound like an indignant huff. "I know, I know…" she grumbled. "I just want something to complain about. Moreover, he promises to get me a tennis bracelet if he doesn't call by tomorrow…"

I giggled, folding the dirty wash cloth and tightening the bandana on my head. "There you go." Just then, the bell rang and my eyebrows furrowed. Who could that be—ugh, hopefully not the paparazzi again! It didn't take long to figure out where Sasuke Uchiha lived in Konoha—it was his hometown, after all.

Futhermore, Sasuke wasn't home and I wasn't decent myself in my short, red Soffe's, a sweatshirt, and my (apparently) loathed yellow, ducky slippers.

I bit my lip, before deciding that I should probably answer the door. Ugh—dammit!

"Tenten, I need to talk to you later, someone's at the door," I groused with a pout. The doorbell rang again and I remembered what Sasuke said about me yelling and cursing at the door, so I calmly called. "One minute!"

"Alright, love you! Save some sexy superstar for me, kay? "

"Honestly, Tenten, I'm going to tell Neji on you…" I murmured before hanging up and walking to the door, trying my best to fix my hair under the bandana. I couldn't remember the last time I did it properly, a week ago maybe?

I looked out the peep hole to see Sasuke's brother and gasped before whipping off my bandana and shaking my hair out before ruffling my hand through it and taking a deep breath. That was a CLOSE one!

I opened the door and gave a feigned surprised expression before smiling. "Mr. Uchiha, good morning. Ah—I didn't expect to see you so early. May I help you?"

He gave me a knowing smirk before his eyes flickered to the discarded bandana on the ground and then back to my face. "Good morning, Ms. Haruno." I blushed two shades too dark. "Is my brother home?"

I ran a hand through my hair and pursed my lips, suddenly nervous about standing in front of the eldest Sexy Pants. "No, I'm sorry," I apologized quietly, looking out to see that he drove out here by himself. I had no idea where he lived and if it was far from here. I felt kind of bad. "W—would you like to come in?"

He shook his head, a smirk still on his face. "No, I was supposed to go with Sasuke to our parents' house. Since we're both in town at the same time, our parents wanted to have brunch with us. Has he said anything about already heading out there?"

I thought back to earlier this morning, biting my lip before remembering what Sasuke had said about how it was such a dirty habit and how I should consider quitting ASAP. "I'm afraid he told me he went out to a breakfast meeting, or whatever, with his agent." I gave another remorseful look, before looking to the watch on my wrist. "He should be back soon. Maybe he forgot, though I don't remember seeing that on his calendar," I said, scratching my head in thought. "Are you sure you don't want to come in? I mean, I have a lot of breakfast that'll be put to waste since Sasuke's out."

He raised an onyx eyebrow. "You made him breakfast?"

I nodded, eyes shining. "Oh, every morning! It's part of our…" Oh, crap! No one was supposed to know about _that_ contract! I was a secretary! Think secretary! "Deal!" I blurted out. He only gave me a more skeptical look so I decided to make up some explanation. "I make him breakfast, he buys me a few pairs of True Religions; easy trade off."

He nodded, that ever present knowing look still glinting in his eyes. "I see…and you want me to eat the breakfast _you _made _especially_ for _him_?"

I pouted and put my hands on my hips. "He's the one missing out! I'm not the best cook, but _sheesh_! You think the guy would have some common courtesy and at least _try_ what I slave over every morning!" Suddenly outraged that the guy I cooked for every morning didn't like my food, I subconsciously dragged Itachi in the house. "Come in, let's eat!"

He readily allowed me to lug him into the kitchen before sitting him down.

"I made grilled fish, tamagoyaki, miso, and tsukemono pickles! I mean, it's not a lot, but I _did_ put a little effort into it, you know!" I rambled, rolling my eyes and pulled my long, pink locks into a messy bun on the top of my head to get it out of the way. "I've been making all Japanese foods for him now, 'cause he doesn't like _sweets_, and all, but he _still _finds little convenient ways to get out of breakfast!" I walked over to the sink and turned the handle roughly.

"I'm sure you're cooking isn't horrible, Ms. Haruno," put forward Itachi, an amused look on his face as he watched me bustle around the kitchen.

"Well, _thank-you_, at least _somebody_ has a working heart around here!" I huffed, proceeding to wash my hands under the sink with warm water. I shut off the faucet and dried my hands, walking over towards the meal on the other side of the counter. "That Sasuke walks around with that cold expression _all day_! It would be _nice_ to hear a simple compliment every once in awhile…" I paused, pointing the elder Uchiha's way. "You want natto on your rice?"

"Yes, please."

"I mean, I'm a good secretary! I deserve better!" I declared, finally ending my rant as I poured the fermented soy bean and karashi mustard mixture on the boy's rice. I sighed, finally feeling a little better for getting that out before bringing Itachi's meal to him and placing both a cup of warm tea and water in front of him.

"You do all of this for Sasuke…every _morning_?"

I rolled my eyes, nodding. Ugh, don't remind me... "Every morning for breakfast, every night for dinner," I deadpanned, leaning my hand against his chair to steady myself. I was pretty tired. "He's usually never here for lunch, but on the off-chance he is, I make _that_ for him too…"

"Hn…all that for some jeans, eh?" Though in the form of a question, Itachi's voice seemed as monotonous as his brother's, with a hint of silk.

I pouted, slumping down in the seat across from him with a deep sigh and biting my lip dejectedly, nose wrinkled. "All for the price of beauty, I suppose…" I droned, chewing on my lip shamelessly and pulling at a fallen strand of hair by my face.

I heard a chuckle escape his angel-like voice and my eyes widened, flickering his way, the rest of my actions frozen.

"Did I—" I swallowed. "Did I miss something?"

"Sakura—if you'll allow me to call you that…?"

"Of course."

He smirked. "Sakura…that face that you make is…" I furrowed my eyebrows and then remembered what expression I had on, immediately neutralizing it. I could practically hear Sasuke scolding me now… "Is that the face you make when you're angry?"

I flinched. "Yeah, sometimes…" I murmured. "Sorry…it's a dirty habit. Sasuke hates it too," I growled bitterly. "Sasuke says it's rude and unbecoming, or something. He says it makes me look pig." I scratched the back of my head. "I'm working on it, really…"

He smirked again. "Quite the opposite. It's…_entertaining_." I looked up at him, disbelief written across my face. "I like it. It is very hard for such a beautiful lady as yourself to look anything _near_ a pig." The way he had said the compliment made it sound so easy and simple, but it really made me feel amazing.

Instantly, the hand that had been pulling at my tresses began twirling the messy, pink hairs around and between my fingers as I entered the dreaded fan girl mode. My eyes were glazed over, making them look lighter and my head was cocked to a side, a blush easing into my cheeks.

It was embarrassing as hell, but I couldn't stop it.

"Oh…well," I giggled giddily, keeping my gaze away from his in fear I might explode. What?! He's hot!

Don't judge me.

I shook my head with another laugh. "You have _no_ idea how nice it is when a hot guy hits on you." And then I realized what had come from my mouth.

He chuckled lightly. "I hope I would never. Sakura, you really are an amusing girl." He took a sip of the soup I had placed in front of him as well as taking a small bite of tamagoyaki. "Your food is very good, as well."

He was joking, right? I scoffed, looking down. "You don't have to lie to me, Mr. Uchiha. I know my cooking sucks."

He shook his head, taking a bite of his rice and chewing thoroughly and politely. "No, it does not. I am not lying to you, Sakura." He smirked at me. "And, please. If I am to call you Sakura, than you should feel free to call me Itachi."

"Alright…Itachi, then." He sent me that sexy grin again and I near melted.

I smiled at him, blushing for a little before I looked down again and bit my lip, shaking my head with a small, under my breath laugh.

"Do you also bite your lip when you are happy?"

I smiled again at him, giggling. "Yeah, I do that, too…but for some reason, Sasuke never comments when I make this face." It was true. When Sasuke _did_ succeed in making me laugh instead of want to cuss him out, he never got mad at the lip biting thing.

"It is because it is such a beautiful expression, Sakura. It would be wrong of him to scold you about it," complimented Itachi once again, smirking.

I giggled stupidly. "Oh, Itachi, _stop it_…" But it was clear that I wanted the compliments to keep on coming. Just when it was getting good that _damn_ timer that I set earlier that morning started going off and I clicked my tongue, pouting in its direction. "Man, that's Sasuke's laundry…" I murmured mostly to myself.

"You do his laundry, too?" he questioned, that hint of amusement still in the elder brother's voice.

"Yeah…" I grumbled with a sigh. "I mean it's not like he expects a lot from me otherwise. I'm home all day, so…" I explained, unconsciously saving myself this time from having to tell him I was actually Sasuke's personal slave. "I hope I didn't put any of the stuff he wanted dry cleaned in there…" I thought out loud.

Itachi chuckled once again before standing. "Well, it is time I take my leave…" I looked at him, not really ready for him to go yet. "But before I do…I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me sometime. I thought it might be nice not having to cook for two for once."

He wanted _what_?!

Itachi-fucking-hot Uchiha wanted to do _what_ with _whom_?

I was so surprised and happy, I didn't know what to do with myself, and so I just sat there looking stupid. But when I finally went to open my mouth and say 'yes', I couldn't. Something wouldn't let me. How? This was _Itachi Uchiha_, we were talking about. What the _hell_ could be holding me back?

And then a different pair of onyx eyes popped into my brain, and I was a little befuddled at what just the _thought_ of his gaze could do to me—practically move mountains if it could get me to do what I was about to do…

I couldn't believe it…

I was about to turn down Itachi Uchiha and his sexual advances!!

Damn you, Sasuke! I DEMAND to know what kind of hex you put on me with those searing, dark, obsidian orbs you look at me so hotly with!

I'll kill you!

"I'm sorry…" I said sheepishly. "I know this may sound stupid, but…even though he makes me do all this crap for him and _barely _thanks me for it…I think I still _really_ like your brother. And, as much as this scares me, I'm going to have to say no for dinner…" KILL ME!

"Hn." That was all he had to say? Shit, did I hurt his ego? Surprise him? I knew he probably wasn't used to being turned down—EVER! But when I looked up at his face, all I could see was a cocky, gorgeous smirk set right there on his lips, surrounded by other unreadable features.

He shrugged. "Good answer," he said.

What the fuck?!

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I…I'm very confused."

He closed his eyes. "I'm glad you like my brother. He can be an ass at times, but that's only because he doesn't want to fall for you too hard. He needs you, though."

I opened my mouth to say something, but only ended up shaking my head in confusion as I scratched at my unruly hair some more. "So…you're telling me that you think Sasuke _likes_ me?" What the hell was up with these people?

That Sasuke guy—yeah, news flash, he thought I was the most annoying thing that ever lived. I will admit, at first that was comforting since that was all I thought about him. But now…

"I _know_ he likes you. He was angry that I hit on you and any other girl, he wouldn't give a shit."

I paused, looking down. That actually seemed legit. "Wait…" I frowned. "So, this whole time you weren't _really_ making a pass at me?" I could almost feel my ego deflating. There goes my next phone call with Tenten…

He smirked. "Hn…Don't be crazy, Sakura, I think you're beautiful." He shrugged. "But my brother got to you first," he said with a wink, before leaning down and kissing me on the forehead and walking towards the door. "Tell Sasuke to call me once he gets home. Mother and Father will not be happy." And he left, leaving me in total awe at what happened.

Honestly, anyone who complimented my food was just crazy enough to think that Sasuke liked me…

Which is what happened…

Right?

Man…

This sucks.

--

I popped another spoon of whip cream into my mouth and mewled as it melted on my lips. Kami, that stuff was awesome. I gazed at the container of Cool Whip longingly, trying to figure out how long it would take to actually _finish_ the whole thing and if I could do it before Sasuke got home and yelled at me.

Deciding to take the chance, I shrugged, closing my eyes and hurriedly scooping another rather big spoonful of the delicious cream into my mouth…

When the little alarm for the front door opening sounded.

My eyes practically popped out of my sockets when I heard Sasuke call for me and I quickly covered the beloved treat with its cap before hiding the evidence under my bed. I wiped my mouth, hurriedly trying to swallow the creamy goodness as Sasuke walked into my room with a bundle in his hands.

Geez, knock, idk, _ever!?_

"Hey, what's up?" I said as casually as I could, but before I could do much else, the bundle that was in Sasuke's hands ended up in mine. "Uh…" I mumbled warily, eyes worried when the bunch of blankets now in my arms started moving and whimpering. My eyes went to the blankets and I gasped.

Holy shizz, a _baby_! I gawked, desperately trying to gather words to form a semi-calm sentence as Sasuke headed back to the door as if he had just handed me a bologna sandwich or something. There was a friggin' BABY in my arms—where the hell do you get off putting a random child in someone's hands? Was he _crazy_?

"Ah—Sasuke," I tried to call out, but he merely moved aside as two men carried a huge, dismantled crib into my room. Just carried it as if this shit happens every day! I shuffled out of their way and over to the door where Sasuke was, my eyes still lingering on the men building the crib. "What is all this?"

He sighed, closing his eyes and disregarded me as he _always_ did, before walking out of my room. I gasped at his rudeness before following him. Where was Itachi when you needed his kindness?

I jostled the baby in my arms until it was in a position where I could hold it in only one hand before reaching out and grabbing Sasuke's arm, turning him around to face me forcefully.

"Well, good afternoon, Sakura. How are you today? I see that you are very tired, but if you don't mind I would like you to do one more thing for me…" I gave him a stern look. "_Maybe_ something along those lines before you _bust_ into my room and place a…an _infant_ in my arms?" He rolled his eyes. "Where have you been all this time? Where did you get a _baby_, anyway?" I inquired, practically out of breath. I wanted answers, dammit!

"I went to my parents' house," he answered calmly with a straight forward expression.

"What?!" I yelled. The baby started whining again, and I looked down at its face before lowering my voice a little as to not startle it. "You told me you were going out to breakfast with your agent. Why would you lie to me? Itachi drove all the way over here looking for you."

He shrugged. "Exactly."

"_Exactly_?" I whispered harshly. "What the hell are you _talking_ about, _exactly_? Itachi seems like a very nice person and you seem to hate him," I reprimanded, subconsciously rocking the baby up and down to calm it.

He glared, shaking his head. "You don't know him like I do."

I narrowed my light green gaze, a little peeved that he kept on hiding this whole thing with his brother and family, keeping it a secret from me. "Sasuke—" I started, before stopping myself, sensing a touchy subject. I sighed, closing my eyes. "We can touch on that later, Sasuke. What the hell are you doing with a baby?" I asked, getting back to the problem at hand.

"I brought her from my parents' house." I raised an eyebrow. "She's my adopted little sister. Her name's Ayako and she's thirteen months." I looked down at the warm bundle of joy in my arms before smiling. I loved babies and this one was adorable to match.

She had sleepy blue eyes and gorgeous chestnut brown locks—a little different from the rest of the Uchiha, I'd say.

Ugh—precious!

"Well, that's great and all, Sasuke, but what's she doing here?"

He scratched the back of his neck tiredly. "My parents have interviews today and my mother has a wedding to attend. She's a wedding planner. Their nanny is ill, so they wanted me—_you_—to watch her," drawled Sasuke with a yawn, not once looking at me.

I raised my eyebrow before giving him a blank stare. "Lovely," I droned. I lifted the baby to look her in the face. "Honestly, Sasuke, it shouldn't be that hard." I smiled. "This little angel can't be that much trouble, right?" I cooed, pouting my lips at the baby.

I had the baby right there. All children loved me; it was practically a fact. You know how much money I used to get from babysitting? Che…it was crazy…

Honestly.

"Tch…angel…" mocked Sasuke as he began to walk to his room.

I frowned at him, lowering the baby back down and bouncing her up and down as she began to gurgle. "Eh—what is _that_ supposed to mean? I'm _perfect _with children and—" The baby started to wiggle in my arms and reach for the ground so I carefully let her down, biting my lip as she wobbled to her feet and smiled, starting to clap her hands.

A look of joy plastered on my face as I watched the girl dance and jump around before giving Sasuke the old I-told-you-so look.

He shrugged with a smirk. "Whatever, I'm going to go take a nap. Have fun." He paused. "And get that whip cream from under your bed, Sakura, you're honestly like a child." I pouted, cursing under my breath. How did he know that?

I sighed. I guess it _was_ believable that he wouldn't help—I couldn't see him _wanting_ to do anything but sit in his room and think about Karin's boobs—but really, this guy was starting to get on my nerves. I stuck my tongue at his back as he walked down the hallway to his room and then my eyes were back on the baby.

I smiled brightly. "Aya-chan, we'll have fun together, ne?" But when I reached out to pick her up, all she did was break out into tears. I retracted my hands back, looking at her oddly.

This reaction from a baby towards _me_—baby-sitter of the year—was…different.

I bit my lip and my eyebrows furrowed as I reached my hands forward and scooped the weeping baby into my arms, bouncing her up and down again. "What's wrong, baby…do you miss your parents?" The weeping only continued and I hummed in thought. "Maybe you haven't eaten. Come on, baby."

I walked her to the kitchen where, magically, there was a baby bag at the ready. Her constant crying was already starting to worry me because it was so loud and shrill, like she wouldn't stop for anything.

Placing the baby into the baby chair that, also, seemed to use magic to appear there, I tried to tune out the incessant crying and make her a warm bottle of milk, readying the baby food as well. I squirted some of the milk on my wrist to see if it was too hot and sighed in relief when it wasn't.

"Here you are, Aya-chan," I said sweetly, handing the baby the bottle only to have her throw it to the ground angrily and continue her high-pitched wail. "I guess not…" I murmured to myself as I bent down with a pout, picking up the bottle and placing it on the counter.

I put a hand on my hip, before scratching the back of my head confusedly. I wasn't used to this kind of mess; babies were always fond of me, and I usually could guess perfectly _why_ they were crying if they ever decided to do so in my presence.

I moved aside the little table attached to the baby chair and hoisted the crying infant back on to my hip, bouncing her up and down some more. I fussed over her red face for a bit and wiped a few of her tears away.

"You don't feel wet, baby, so I know your diaper's clean." I furrowed my brows and looked at her straight in the face as if she would understand me. "Are you trying to boo-boo?" My answer was more crying and I clicked my tongue, cooing at her some more before making my way up the stairs again.

"Would you shut that baby up? I am trying to sleep," complained that rude boy that's room is right down the hall. How mean! _That baby_ happens to be your little sister!

I pressed Ayako to my chest and covered her remaining ear with my hand, scowling. "I am _TRYING_!" I screeched back irately before walking to my room. I closed the door to my room and rocked the baby in my arms some more, trying to figure out what could be the problem.

Maybe she had gas…if I had gas and couldn't talk in complete sentences, I would cry too. With the baby crying too close to my ears, I couldn't think and I groaned quietly.

I gently set the baby down on her feet and crossed my arms, looking at her expectantly.

"Does baby just want to roam around?" I asked her, but she only plopped down on her bum, squeezed those gorgeous baby blues tightly and bawled even louder. I freaked out, gasping and bended down to pick her back up again, kissing her on the forehead and apologizing.

"Alright, alright…" I whispered consolingly. "You're alright. Shh…" I bit my lip some more as I rocked the weeping child soothingly. I tried wiping the baby girl's face some more, but the tears I swiped away were only replaced with fresh, new ones.

"I hope you're not just missing your mama…" I wished aloud. I looked her in the face helplessly. "What does Ayako-chan want from me? If you keep this up, your onii-baka will kick both of us out," I pleaded jokingly. But it probably would happen…

I sighed again, humming a lullaby that used to calm me when I was younger, but the baby only wailed _louder_—if that was even friggin' _possible_! "Hey!" I pouted at her, a little offended by how she took my singing. "I might not be Frank Sinatra, but I'm not that bad, geez!" She sustained her sobbing and I closed my eyes, defeated. "Please be quiet…" I whispered irritably before sighing and walking over to her crib.

I had never once run into this issue…

I placed the baby in her crib and picked up a stuff animal that was in it, giving the best smile I could at the moment. "Does Ayako-chan want to play with Mr. Bear?"

"Wahhh! WAHH!"

I snorted. "I'll take that as a no…" I sank down against the crib, resting my arms on the top of it and leaning my head atop my arms.

I'd give it an hour before I went _COMPLETELY _cray cray.

Honestly, this baby would be quiet soon, right? Maybe she _did_ just have gas…

--

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

God.

Shut this baby UP! Three hours—this baby has been crying for _three_ hours _straight_. How can someone cry for that long?! I thought babies lost that whole cry-the-whole-night stamina at around three months! I was _sure_ the thing would've run out of tears by now—could it be possible that she obtained a never-ending amount?

This was ridiculous—it was pushing me over the edge and _straight_ into the ground below.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this…" I murmured sullenly from my spot on the ground. In the _fetal_ position, mind you. "Never in my life…_never_ have I been denied by a child like this…this is _ludicrous_." I had sunk down to talking to myself, leaving the baby in the crib to hopefully fall asleep.

No amount of gas could make _anyone_ cry like _this_.

Sasuke had visited the room I think once every hour, either just to glare and remind me how he was taking a nap or yell at me. He never once said anything to the baby, even though he knew _full_ well I was able to do just as much about that baby crying as the baby could do about reading a dictionary.

Ugh…where was that duck tape?

It must have been Sasuke's hourly visiting time because right when I was going to get up and go on a search for the tape, he came into the room to see me sprawled out on the floor.

"Baby still crying?" he asked stoically.

My eyes narrowed. "What do _you _think?" I snapped.

"I think you need you to shut that baby up," he suggested blandly, walking into the room and leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

I sighed, closing my eyes before they began twitching again from both rage and lack of sleep. "How many times have you come in here and asked me to do that, Sasuke?"

He shrugged. "Maybe about three times," he guessed impassively.

"And how many times have I told you that I've _tried_ that?"

"As many times as I've been in here."

I gave him a pointed glare. "Then why the hell would you ask me to do that again?" He only stared blankly at me, a slightly amused look on his face. I don't know _why_ crying babies and frustrated maids _amuse_ him, but to each their fucking own, I guess.

I stood up with a disgruntled look on my face, cursing to myself crossly. I furrowed my eyebrows again, giving a worried look; face twitching uncontrollably as I looked over the edge of the crib at the baby again. Her head was still whipped back as she wailed to the heavens, her voice not lessening in sound for anything.

"Please, shush up, Ayako-chan. _Please_." I found myself whining more than necessary around this kid and Sasuke chuckled wickedly behind me. I turned on him, glaring daggers once again. "What?!"

"Have you fed her?"

"Yeah, I stuffed some food down the thing's _throat_ an hour ago," I replied, scowling at the infant.

He chuckled again. "Wow, so great with children. I'll have to recommend you," he jeered.

"Yeah, laugh it up, asshole…"

He smirked at me through those onyx pools of his, hands still in his pockets. "Maybe she doesn't like you." He had said it so calmly, I wanted to smack him.

Doesn't _like_ me? Ha, impossible. I have _never_ met a baby that doesn't take a liking to me; who the _hell_ did he think _he _was talking to.

I pursed my lips with a huff. "Well, that's your opinion, an _insane_ one, but your opinion nonetheless," I stated serenely, though peeved that he would even say something like that.

"Hn," he grunted, smug smirk still attached to his handsome features. "Opinion, huh?" He pushed himself off the wall and began to walk towards the crib. "Let me hold her."

I turned around, facing him and held my arms out to protect the baby from the fool coming her way. "No way! I wouldn't let you hold her. You'd probably drop her on the head and then she'd end up as messed up as you!" I argued.

He pushed me gently by the waist, but it was still harsh enough of a push to get me out of the way, before lifting the crying baby into his arms. This was a disaster waiting to happen.

Sasuke looked at her austerely in the eyes and then his narrowed. "Ayako Uchiha, be quiet," he commanded sternly and I scoffed.

Pfft, yeah right…

But she stopped. I gawked not quite sure what to say. What the—

"Now, you will listen to Sakura when she asks you to do something, you understand?" He waited awhile before nodding at the silent little one and handing her to me. "Hn." He smirked arrogantly my way, but I was still at a loss of words, awestruck that with just a _simple_ command the baby _stopped her wailing_.

This wasn't happening…

"I can't believe this…" I mumbled mostly to myself.

"Well, believe it, Pinky." He rubbed the top of my head and I didn't even move to stop him, I was so surprised. All that time…all that _pain_ I went through could've been avoided from the beginning.

I still couldn't speak as the baby started falling asleep right in my arms, _completely hushed_. "Oh my goodness…" I whispered to myself as the boy left the room.

I've honestly had enough…

--

When I was completely sure the baby was asleep, I tenderly placed her in her crib before tip-toeing with caution out the slightly ajar door, closing it with the softest click I could. I let out a breath of relief, closing my eyes and turned around to look right into a dark pair of obsidian coals.

I immediately gasped in surprise, backing up so that I was against the door, eyes not lingering from the man's in front of me.

A cocky smirk came upon his lips as he saw my reaction, before grabbing both my arms and holding them by my wrists above my head. I'll admit, I was pretty turned on…

"Sasuke—" I started, a little confused at why this was happening, but before I could say anything he had smashed those talented lips against mine, taking the words from my mouth. This kiss was hot and fiery, making me moan into his mouth, his other hand coming to rest at my hip. He broke away a little too soon, leaving me speechless as always and I bit my lip, trying to figure out what the _hell_ just happened.

I shook my head when he didn't speak. "I don't get it," I whispered finally, keeping my voice down as to not wake the baby. "I mean, y—you have mood swings like a chick. One second you're yelling at me and making me do a bunch of stuff, and th—the next, you're practically trying to fuck me." He only kept his hot stare on me, making me even more nervous when I spoke to him. I swallowed to wet my dry throat. "I…I—" It was hard for me to concentrate on what I was going to say when one of Sasuke's hand's was pinning my wrists above me and the other was roaming the length of my hip, rising up the curve of my waist and threateningly close to my breasts before falling back down and resting on my hip again—his index finger finding a way to get right under the hem of my Soffe's and tease the delicate skin there.

I shivered when he went beneath the fabric of my underwear, and then flicked it back down, making it snap softly against my skin. Oh my Kami, he was hot.

He leaned forward, lips against my ear and bit at the lobe, causing me to shudder once more. "Do you want to stand here and listen to me explain my attraction to you, Miss Haruno, or would you like me to kiss you again?"

Well, that was easy. I whimpered, shutting a moan off from exiting my mouth, my knees trying extra hard to not buckle beneath me. "Kiss me," I said hurriedly, anxiously. "Please."

I felt his smirk ease its way back on to my lips and immediately I opened my mouth, allowing him entrance. His tongue entangled in mine, sending sensations through my body that I didn't even know I could feel and he slowly let go of my wrists to allow me to wrap my arms around his strong neck and twirl them through his hair.

He bit my bottom lip, making me gasp once again before starting a trail of open mouth kisses down my throat, causing my breathing to become uneven. I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

Honestly.

Sasuke bit at my collarbone, sucking at it and I moaned, pulling at his hair harder. I wanted to scream, he was getting me so excited.

"Sasuke," I whispered breathily, before he started edging his way down to the swell of my breasts. I bit my lip in order to not scream. "The baby—she…ah! We can't wake her up."

He rose back up to my lips, kissing me passionately. "Then try not to scream my name, Sa-ku-ra," he whispered huskily, making me want to turn to pudding, a smirk sweeping across his face. I shook again in anticipation.

My face held both worry and pleasure as his hand rose under my shirt and to the underwire of my bra. He smirked evilly before, swiping his fingers over the fabric of my bra where my nipples were, eliciting a moan. He pinched the harden nipples, and I turned my head to the side, biting my lip to muffle a cry. He was driving me _wild_ and I couldn't do a thing about it!

He chuckled upon seeing my face and then his hands trailed down to the hem of my pants again as he pulled them down with one swift swoop. I quickly stepped out of my shorts with a grunt before I jumped and wrapped my legs around him; causing him to push me into the wall even more, and by doing that, show his arousal.

His hand slipped down, between us to my underwear where he slowly rubbed between my folds and I couldn't help the anxious moan that slipped from between my lips. "Oh my God…" I whispered as he snuck underneath the fabric of my underwear and pinched my swollen clit between his fingers.

My legs only gripped around his waist tighter and I squealed, putting a hand over my mouth as I furrowed my eyebrows and shut my eyes.

"Mmm…" he moaned sensually, closing his eyes. I nearly fainted. "That's one of the most beautiful sounds I've heard in awhile. But, it's not loud enough." He slowly eased two of his fingers into my heat and I mewed, rolling my eyes back in ecstasy.

He smirked, beginning to pump in and out agonizingly slow. "Louder, Sakura," he said menacingly.

I shook my head, afraid I would wake the baby, and he answered with deeper strides practically sending me over the edge.

"Louder," he whispered. I moaned in response as he curved his fingers, hitting all sorts of spots and I swear I started drooling. "Louder."

I couldn't help screaming his name that time, his thumb starting to flick at my clit. I prayed to Kami I hadn't awaken the baby, silently cursing—and _praising_—the onyx-haired idiot.

He laughed. "Look at that. I've got you saying my name, and we haven't even gotten to the main event yet." He licked his lips, giving me a sexy look. "You think you'll be able to handle me?" I bit my lip, moaning as his fingers started going to work again.

This was like a dream come true!

Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate and he cursed, emotionless façade back in play as he exited my womanhood and set me back onto the ground. I groaned unhappily as he answered the phone. I knew it was important since he had a concert tonight, so there was no stopping him. I sighed when he hung up and kissed me on the nose.

"We'll have to finish this later, gorgeous," he said firmly, smirking at me.

"Are you serious?" I pouted and he kissed my jaw comfortingly.

"Don't be that way. Besides, the next time this happens, Ayako will be gone and you can scream _all you want_." I shivered, blushing at the thought and he kissed me again, this time on the lips allowing me to wrap my arms around his neck.

"What time do you want me to be at the concert?" I asked.

"It starts at eight, but get there whenever. Ayako's nanny will be here to pick her up around seven." He eyed me sternly. "Take the Mercedes, and not _any_ other car, am I clear, Miss Have You Seen The Back Yet?"

"I was joking!" I huffed and then stomped my foot. "I want to take the Escalade!"

He shook his head. "No, ma'am. Now go be a good maid and watch the baby." He pecked me once more on the nose before walking away.

I put my hands on my hips. "Fuck you!" I cursed.

"All in good time, Sakura," he replied with a wink and I blushed, realizing the error in what I had said and then smiled.

I just screwed around with one of the hottest guys in the world.

Sakura, one, Karin, ZIP BABY!

--

By the time I made it backstage to Sasuke's concert (people start to realize Sasuke's secretary quick when she has pink hair), it was nearly nine o'clock, which was the ten minute intermission between his first and second performance. He noticed me immediately and walked over to me, a smirk on his face, and a small sheen of sweat across his brow.

I smiled. "Hello, Mr. Pop Star, seems like your performance is going without a hitch," I complimented, referring to the screaming fans you could hear all the way in the deep recesses of backstage. "Sorry, I'm late. The nanny wanted to stay for _tea_." I raised an eyebrow, thinking about how odd it was she just invited herself in for a long conversation over tea.

He only gave me that look of amusement he always has, the one that makes me feel like I could pass out at any given time. "Hn. I'm just happy you're here."

I feigned a look of pure admiration and swooned jokingly. "Aww, so there is a heart under that thick, bastard-like skin—a pleasant surprise."

He rolled his eyes. "Hn." And slowly leaned forward, kissing me deeply, giving me that lust filled gaze again.

I shook my head, leering at him. "Not here, Sasuke."

"Hn, you're right," he mumbled, grabbing my wrist and leading me to a closet door more towards the back. "Here." He opened the door and shut it behind us, leaning forward and nipping at my lip, causing me to giggle.

It was dark in the closet, so I couldn't see a thing. I felt myself getting pushed against a wall and Sasuke's lips coming down on mine again, licking my lips and asking for entrance. I opened my mouth with a moan as hesearched my mouth, his strong arms wrapping around my shoulders and pulling my winter coat off, leaving me in the dress I wore.

You know…easy access, heheheheh…

I felt him smirk against my lips as I lifted up his shirt, my small hands settling against his rippled abs and roaming upwards to his chest. He was _so_ warm, and ugh, completely drool worthy.

We paused for breath and he sent his hands through my hair, slowly taking out the ponytail holder and letting my long, rose-colored locks cascade down my back.

I moaned when he sent his thumb over my lips and then proceeded to knock me off my feet with another open-mouth kiss, beginning to unzip my dress. I tugged at his pants, not usually the patient type and he chuckled into my mouth, breaking from my lips and rubbing his hands across my bare back.

"Anxious, aren't we?"

"Very," I groaned, purring as he slid down my dress, and began feeling me all over with big, warm hands.

He licked my neck and I dug my hands into his hair. "Well, as much as I would like to hurry this up since I only have about five more minutes, I still want to treasure every _inch_ of your beautiful body, Sakura Haruno."He leaned down, kissing at the swell of my breasts.

I arched my back, closing my eyes. "Five…minutes…?" I questioned, my breathing becoming ragged at how hot he was making me right now. He licked a trail down to my naval, making a shiver run up my spine and then reached up, unclipping my bra. "Wait, I—"

"Sasuke!" called a familiar voice from outside of the closet. My eyes immediately popped open and I jumped in surprise. "Sasuke! You're on in five; where the hell are you?!"

I heard Sasuke scoff and then click his tongue. "Dammit , they're sending Ino to find me…" he grumbled, mostly to himself. "She's really good at—" The clicking of heels stopped right in front of the closet and we instantly went silent, my eyes practically bugging out of my head.

"Sasuke, are you in there?! I can smell your cologne, you know?!"

I muffled a gasp, hastily trying to clip my bra on as Sasuke helped me pull my dress back up and zip the back. We tried to fix ourselves as she began knocking harshly at the door.

"Who else is in there…Sakura?!" Oh my God, was she a blood hound in her past life?! "What are you two doing in there?!"

I heard the creak of the door opening and shielded my eyes as light filtered in.

A look of surprise crossed her features and then a smirk. "As I expected," she said, placing her hands on her hips. I blushed; how the _hell_ did I get caught doing something like this? We were just lucky there was harsh security so the paparazzi couldn't get back here.

That could've been disastrous.

Sasuke grabbed my hand and led me out of the closet coolly. I furrowed my eyebrows, finding it hard to look Ino in the eyes. I felt like a kid getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

She gave Sasuke a knowing look and then a mock-apologetic face. "Sorry to ruin your fun, but Sasuke, you need to go." He paused, gripping my hand a little tighter and I looked up to see him giving Ino—almost—the I-don't-wanna face. It was slightly amusing.

Ino frowned. "Shoo!" She smacked Sasuke on the arm with a giggle. "Go!" And he did as he was told, albeit, disgruntled.

I looked down dejectedly when he left and held my hands in front of me, only to have Ino cross her arms and stare at me with a smirk. Ah—I was so embarrassed!

"Are you going to start crying—should I fetch the tissues?" she asked sarcastically. She lifted my chin. "Cheer up, no one's mad at you. I've been in worse scandals," she laughed her pretty laugh and I couldn't help but smile.

She rubbed my arms relaxingly and then her face contorted into one of worry again. "But are you sure…I mean,that you want to be with Sasuke like this?"

I nodded. "I am," I tried to say resolutely.

Ino looked down and bit her lip, almost as if she were guilty. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news all the time, but…I listened in on a meeting Sasuke had with his agent, and they talked about Karin. Sasuke's agent wants him to spend more time with Karin. And that could lead to…" she trailed off and I nodded knowingly.

"I know," I whispered gravely, my lips thinning into a line. "But I know what I want, also…and I'm sure I still want to go after Sasuke."

But I wasn't.

I wasn't sure what I was getting into, and Ino seemed so worried it scared me a little.

I sighed as Ino gave me a smile before leading me to the curtain where there was a perfect view of Sasuke performing and my heart skipped a beat as I watched him.

My goodness, Sakura.

You should _honestly_ keep your hand out of the cookie jar.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I'm a little late…but at least I got it to you! I stayed up late Sunday night trying to write it…eh…what do you think? I hope Sasuke and Itachi don't seem too OOC to anyone…I'll try and work on it :) Do you think the little smut that I did write in here was worth me raising the rating?

**REVIEW, PLZ! **I hope you liked it **Lily Vampire_, _**dearest!

Luving me's like…

-chewingonpearls


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello, all! I'm probs getting this up really late…ugh, damn term paper! There's not much else to say, I guess…ahahaha. This chapter is dedicated to…

**SakuBunny**! Your review literally equals my life. I ALWAYS put off homework for fanfic haha! Hope you enjoy the chapter, and sorry for the wait :P

Luv ya, chick! Thx for the review!

Also, **Avalon*loves*a*good*fanfic**, since you're an anon reader and reviewer, I wasn't able to thank you properly for the review, but THANKS, it was much appreciated :)

Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts, dearies, I LUV YA!

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!!!

* * *

**--x--**

**Honestly**

**--x--**

* * *

You know when you're a kid—and your mom takes your lollipop away from you because you were rude at the table or something?

How you think it's unfair?

Or how when you want to go to that senior party when you're barely a sophomore, and your parents shake their heads at you, _disallowing_ you any allowance for the next month if you even_ think_ about going to that party…

And you feel life is unfair again—like, you never get what you want?

Well, I'm feeling that tenfold.

When I was five, I didn't get that piggy-back ride from my father because he said Mom gave him a headache.

When I was twelve, I was not allowed the cell phone I wanted because it was blue (a considered boy color to my mom) and _she_ wanted me to get the _fuchsia_ one.

Because it _matched my hair_.

When I was almost sixteen, I couldn't go to my "surprise" birthday dinner with Kakashi because I had dance that night, and every other friggin' night that week my beloved god-father had work.

And now, as an eighteen year old little girl trying to act the big and strong woman I'm not, I am being denied of the boy I want because of some stupid bitch who will do _anything_ to get him to herself.

In that, I guess Karin and I are alike. I mean, what's so horrible about her—that she likes Sasuke like _everyone else_? It seemed almost _unfair_ for me to hate her so much.

I couldn't think well of her, though.

I guess it's all part of sticking your hand into that forbidden cookie jar and extracting the delicious, perfect cookie that you've always had eyes for. And that's what I've always _done_—only to get a slap on the wrist and retract my hand in the end.

But this time, I _will_ get that cookie.

And I'm taking a fucking _big_ bite out of it.

Ha, honestly…

**Chapter Five:** I Have a Hard Time Believing That, Miss Haruno

_I'm not angry._

_I'm not angry._

_I am NOT angry!_

I growled, drop kicking the unsuspecting granola bar in my hands over the railing and on the (once upon a time) clean marble floor below.

"I'm fucking angry!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, clenching my fists tightly by my sides. I breathed haggardly through my nostrils, my body shaking ardently before I controlled the rage I felt.

I couldn't help being mad at Sasuke for having to spend the day with Karin; it was just…ugh! So outraging and…plain _wrong_! Gross! She was trying to _steal_ him from me and he was going along with it!

I let a sigh slip through my lips as I stormed down the stairs dejectedly, a pouty look plastered right in the middle of my face. Shaking my head at the chucked granola bar on the ground, I bent down to its level and picked it up, stroking it apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Delicious Snack. You're not Karin—but it was either you or the vacuum cleaner and…" I looked off to the side, a little embarrassed for what I was just about to admit. I shouldn't have been worrying about that. I mean, I was talking to a granola bar, and that should've been embarrassment enough. I was pretty much off my rocker…I mean; the rocker was half way on the other side of the earth.

I was lonely without him there…

"And Sasuke would be mad if I broke it and he had to buy another…" I mumbled quietly. I closed my eyes, sighing, and beginning the process of picking up the crumbs off the beautiful, white marble floors.

I shouldn't have been worried about what he thought of my anger—how he felt. I _really_ shouldn't have been, but I was. A couple weeks ago—to hell with it—I would've thrown that vacuum out of a third story window and laughed as it crashed to the ground and broke into a million and one expensive pieces that would never be able to fit back together again. It would've filled me with joy, seeing him _fuming_ and _shaking_ with anger. But it wasn't the same now.

I wasn't quite sure what we were—honestly, that guy (though I couldn't deny it was me too) had bi-polar issues. He was hot and then cold, yes and then no…

…In and out…

…Up and then down…

Ahaha, okay, I'll stop with the Katy Perry shout-out.

But you catch my drift…No?

Example Numero Uno:

_Early this morning_…

"Didn't I ask you for tomatoes?" He sighed, stubbornly dropping the fork and knife from his hands. "Can't you do _anything_, what kind of maid _are_ you?"

I smiled sarcastically, putting a hand on my hip and pausing in cleaning the counter. "I can do things just fine." I gritted my teeth, my forced smile twitching. "What I _can't_ help is the obnoxious _rate_ at which you _big mouth_ sucks up tomatoes. It's _revolting_." I stiffly scrubbed at the counter top again.

"Can you not count?" he asked in a condescending tone, crossing his arms. "You can tell when we're almost out of tomatoes, so go _buy_ some, you useless—"

"Shut up! I'll buy your damn tomatoes today, you big _baby_!"

_End of Time Sequence_

Would you believe later this morning we had an intense make-out? I don't get it. It's honestly getting ridiculous. I understand these on and off's only from my own perspective. I was acting this way because _he_ had started it and _I _just didn't want to get hurt. What was _he_ trying to get at?

For the past couple weeks, I hadn't done anything but make-out, argue with, and continuously _stare_ at the Uchiha. I had always been attracted to him (he was built like a _god_; how could you not be?), but now it was _more_ than that. I _liked_ him—a lot…but Ino had honestly scared me off from going too far with him (though I knew she hadn't done so intentionally…I hope…?).

I wanted him—wanted him _so_ bad! But I was afraid I would get what I wanted for a mere second—just long enough for me to get used to it before I had to let go and give everything over to that Karin chick. Believe me, the thought was enough to keep me from practically _jumping_ the boy—so my assumption of this thing with him and Karin had to be pretty serious. I had to move along with caution—careful with every step I took.

After cleaning up the mess, I went up to my room and showered—pulling on gray pair of Hudson jeans and a simple black V-neck t-shirt. Shuffling to my closet, I frowned as I grabbed the black heels nearest to me and cracked a smile when I took my blue Burberry coat off the rack.

I groaned when I started down the stairs in my heels—Sasuke wouldn't allow me to wear anything else, constantly making comments on how short I was. It wasn't that I was _short _per se, but when you've been around people that are _at least _5'9" for the past decade of your life, barely making 5'7" is the equivalent to munchkin.

And that's what I was.

I heard the alarm go off from the front door opening and sighed heavily, rolling my eyes. "Finally…" I mumbled to myself, pulling on my jacket. I finished walking down the stairs and walked up to the guy. "Sasuke—"

"Oh, perfect," he said, cutting me off as he shrugged off his coat and shoes. "Just where I need you. Take my things up to my room, Sakura."

I shook my head in disbelief at how the first words that come _streaming _out of his mouth when he sees me are _always_ orders. "What?! No, I'm going to be late!" I carped.

He raised an eyebrow, putting his coat in the closet right next to the door. "Where are you going? You're not going anywhere."

Like hell I'm not. "You _said_ I could go out with my friends," I recalled. I felt like his kid or something. Pointing at him, my eyes narrowed. "_You're_ the one who suggested it. Remember…a couple days ago when you _locked_ me outside the house?" I said, striking up _that_ bitter memory.

He paused. "Oh. I just wanted you to leave me alone," he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and then thinned my lips into a sarcastic smile. "Well, you got what you asked for," I said, making my way to the door.

He blocked my path to the door and then chuckled contemptuously, shaking his head. "You're not going anywhere," he repeated in a matter-of-factly tone.

I looked at him awkwardly. "Um…yes, I am." Chuckling at the _thought_ of him trying to stop me, I moved a little to the left and put a hand to my hip when he tried to block me again.

Sasuke shoved at me this time, making me grunt as I was backed into a wall, his arms on either side of my head. I glared up at him, growling, green eyes vibrant and an angry apple green at this moment.

"No you aren't," he said in a sing-song voice; as if this was all a joke to him. He licked his pink lips and my breath hitched.

Why was he doing this to me?

Crossing my arms, I let out a long breath and gave him an irate look. "Are you done now?" I questioned impatiently, a hint of poison lying on my lips.

He smirked. "Sakura, _we haven't even started_," he murmured huskily, making goosebumps rise on my skin. I closed my eyes, whipping myself back into shape—relying on the fact that with my eyes closed I couldn't _see_ his perfect face.

"I'm leaving now," I murmured blandly, ducking under his arm and trying my best to bust ass to the door, only to be caught by the Uchiha who had grabbed onto my wrist.

"No. You. Are. Not." He pulled me back between him and the wall, his infamous onyx gaze on me again.

"I want to leave," I stated stubbornly, lips trembling in fear of falling into his trap.

He shook his head. "No, you don't."

I furrowed my eyebrows, finally looking him straight on. "Why are you trying to control me? I want you to leave me alone." He was so close to me now, I knew I had to keep my lips from moving too much, in fear they would graze his and possibly lead to me jumping his fine ass.

"You want to leave?"

"Yes."

"You want me to _leave you alone_?"

"Yes, I do."

He smirked down at me, leaning in even more. "Then, let's try this, Sakura. If you want me to leave you, if you want me to stop _controlling_ you, or whatever, then there's the door," he offered, throwing his head towards the door, his silky, black locks that fell into his eyes going with him. "I won't get in your way this time."

He looked me straight in the eye, and I could've gagged at the cocky, knowing glint in those obsidian depths. He knew…

How could he?

I looked to the side obstinately, before scoffing and shaking my head, a sour, half-hearted chuckle coming from my lips. "You know I can't," I whispered hoarsely. I was stuck—caught in his trap and under _no_ circumstances could I move now.

He smirked evilly, lowering his head to rest against my collarbone as he kissed it softly, humming rhythmically against it, his actions causing soft vibrations to course through my body as I closed my eyes. "I know," he said in a sultry, deep voice and I could've lost it there.

I moaned sweetly in thanks as he licked a long, slow, steady trail up my neck and I tilted my head back giving him all the access he needed, wrapping my arms around his own neck.

Once he reached my chin, he stopped and looked me in the eyes again.

"I know you know," I whispered breathlessly, before he nipped at my lip teasingly, and then engulfed my mouth with his. I fell into the tantalizingly delicious rhythm he set with his lips and dug my fingers through his hair, before my bubble-gum pink eyebrows furrowed and I tugged him back by his black locks—keeping my eyes shut—and resting my forehead against his.

"Wait," I said softly and then opened my eyes, gazing at him through pleading sea-foam green orbs. "I'm scared…"

He groaned at how I pulled at his hair, and I immediately felt his arousal through his pants as he pressed his hips up against mine. "Scared?" he inquired opening his eyes. "Of what?"

I looked down, a little embarrassed. "Of you tasting like _her_…"

It was obvious he knew who I meant because he instantly gave me that are-you-joking look. "Sakura, you expect that I'm _kissing_ her?"

I shrugged, my hands falling back down to his shoulders. "Sasuke, I don't know _what_ to expect from you two. All I know is she's _Karin_ and I'm just your fucking maid," I told him worriedly. I tried to crack a smile, just to make him feel a little better. "Just let it wear off—at least twenty-four consecutive hours, ne?"

He practically pouted. "Come on, you expect me to wait that long?"

I scoffed. "Don't be a whore!" I laughed, before my face went solemn again and I looked down. It was obvious his searing black gaze was on me again. It had always been obvious.

He sighed. "Sakura…" Kissing my nose, he reached up and grabbed my chin. "I promise you that since you've been living with me, I have not kissed—have not _touched_ another woman." He smirked, trying to lighten up the situation. "So, rest assured, I'm all yours."

I rolled my eyes at his arrogance. "All mine, huh? How can you say that with Karin constantly trying to rape you?"

He raised an eyebrow, shrugging. "And you're not?"

I blushed, glaring and pouting my lips. "That's different. You're trying to rape me, too. So it's mutual." He chuckled and I looked at my watch. "Anyway, your _raping session_ has made me late. I've got to go." I started walking to the door.

"Please, you're not going anywhere."

"Sasuke," I started in a warning tone. "If you try and block me again, I will _honestly_ castrate you."

"Psychotic bitch!"

"You know you like it."

* * *

"I mean it's just really annoying." I bit my lip, with a slight frown etching its way onto my lips. "They've been hanging out a lot lately…"

"Want me to beat her up?"

I sighed, praying that my friend wasn't trying to joke around with this. But, this was Tenten, and in all seriousness, she would honestly do something like this. "No, Tenten, that's _completely_ unnecessary, love—_completely_ uncalled for," I said, trying to talk her out of it.

She took a short sip of her smoothie, and let out a long sigh, resting her head on the table in the food court. "Then what are you going to do?" she asked softly. "I mean, that Karin-chick is all over your man…" She played with her straw between her fingers and for some reason I was staring at it.

"That's the problem, Ten, he's not _my man_." I slurped up a mouthful of my own drink, finally diverting my green gaze elsewhere. "I honestly couldn't tell you what we were…"

"Friends with benefits?" I cringed and then shook my head, only for her to look at me strangely.

"It just sucks hearing it come from someone else's mouth," I explained dejectedly.

She pouted playfully, stroking my pink locks and pushing fallen strands out of my face. "Aww, baby," she cooed soothingly. "If you ask me, he doesn't even deserve you. He's like a friggin' _slave_ driver—he's a total bastard," she mumbled trying to comfort me.

Tenten was the only one of my friends that knew that I was actually a _slave_ to Sasuke, while all my others thought I was the secretary I claimed to be. Fuck that in our contract it clearly says we were supposed to keep that little secret—I'm a chick; I had to spill the beans at some point.

Besides, he's one to talk! Ino—_his_ friend—knows, Itachi—his _brother_—always gives me those sly smirks and looks, and Karin's—ugh—definitely on to something.

Yeah, that's practically a three to one ratio right there, so suck on that!

Tell him ALL you want, see if I care!

…

…

…

Please don't tell him; he'll cut my head off.

"I mean, I know he's good looking and everything, Sakura, but is it really worth it? Don't lose sight of what you're there for in the first place." It was crazy, really, Tenten having this thoughtful and philosophical side. But that's why I loved the chick.

I looked down, thinking the same thing over for like the zillionth time in a row. "I don't know, Ten, he makes me so happy at times, though. I'm scared to hold on, but I'm scared to let go, you know?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows languidly.

She nodded, playing with her straw some more as she crossed her legs. "Right, right." She smiled at the cup almost as if she was reminiscing over the good old days or something. "You know, sometimes Neji—"

I shook my head, cutting her off with a brisk "No." She seemed surprised, raising a chocolate eyebrow. "Don't bring that poor boy into this, Tenten," I sighed. "Would you leave that boy alone? You know he has nothing to do with this; don't bring him up…" I repeated in a calm voice.

She crossed her arms, fixating a glare on me. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

I clicked my tongue. "You're always _nagging_ Neji and he treats you so nicely. How can you find something that happened between you two and try to compare my and Sasuke's relationship to that? Ten, that just makes no damn sense…" I explicated, narrowing my eyes at her as well.

"_Nag_?" she gasped. "You think I _nag_ him?!"

"Nag, nag, nag!" I sang teasingly.

She pouted. "Oh, well we'll see if I ever buy _you_ another smoothie ever again!"

"Tenten, you crackhead, I bought these smoothies!"

"Oh! Well, now we're bragging about our bagillion dollar pay checks, are we?"

"That's totally irrelevant—"

"Geez, I can here you two on the other side of the mall. What's going on?"

I looked up to see my two friends Naruto and Kiba, and caught in the moment, I pointed an accusing finger at Tenten chidlishly.

"She's bringing Neji into the matter like she _always_ does!"

Tenten stood up and went straight to Kiba, knowing he was usually the mediator and protected whoever needed protecting. Naruto was most definitely biased, and liked me the best.

Ha!

"Well, _she's_ being mean to me! Whack her, Kiba! Just whack her one good time!" She leaned in trying to stealthily whisper in his ear, but we all heard. "We can take her. She's wearing heels, so we'll just go for the ankles—"

"Alright, alright," groaned Naruto, standing between Tenten and I before I went for her neck and she went for my ankles. "No one's whacking anyone. Let's just see the movie…_please_?" he whined, looking at me expectantly for the tickets.

I put my hands on my hips. "I hope you know we're seeing the chick flick. We already planned on showing up late, and you guys came _at least_ twenty minutes later than _that_, so that bloody movie you guys wanted to see is probably halfway over." Good thing, too. I hate those things.

"Ah, man!" bellyached Naruto. "I don't want to watch the chick flick…" He kicked his foot against the ground like a little kid and I rolled my eyes.

"When does it start?" asked the mellow voice of Kiba. I looked at him—plain looked at him for the first time today and it felt weird.

I had hung out with him so many times after we broke up, but today felt different. It was the first time I had chilled with him since I had met Sasuke, so the only thing I could pull from this was that I was a little guiltier now for cheating on him. Maybe just the thought of someone actually _seeing_ and _knowing _everything I did that night, when I _didn't_ had only dawned on me when I saw who this could really affect. Kiba.

And it sucked, 'cause I really cared for the kid.

I forced a smile, looking away for a bit. "Not for another half hour."

He stuffed his hands in his pocket and gave a smile of his own. He had always had such a nice smile…"Oh, well have you guys eaten?"

Tenten nodded and so did I.

"Yeah, I ate at home," I added.

"With _Sas-uke_," taunted Naruto childishly, a demonic smirk on his face.

I pouted, not really comfortable with talking about the Uchiha at the moment. "Shut-up, Naruto."

"What—did his _maid_ make you _lobster_, or something?" joked the blonde some more.

I twitched a little. "No." I said slowly, teeth gritted. "I actually cooked."

It was silent for awhile except for Tenten who was giggling to herself. I glared.

"_You_ _cooked_?" asked my ex, his eyes skeptical. I gave him a blank stare to answer his question.

Honestly.

_Everyone's_ a critic.

"Eww!" shouted Naruto and I slapped him on the arm, but he continued. "And he isn't _dead_ yet?"

I closed my eyes haughtily. "I'll have you know that I have transformed into a _marvelous_ cook."

Kiba chuckled. I found it rather appalling that he didn't even _try_ to stifle his laughter. They had no shame… "I still can't believe you _cook_ for him," he guffawed. "That's nasty!" I frowned.

"Yeah, why risk it?" inquired Naruto, scratching the back of his head in question.

Tenten scoffed and pointed at my bottom. "Do you _see_ the jeans she's rockin' today?" They all glimpsed at my pants and then their eyes widened slightly. "_That's_ why," nodded the girl approvingly.

The boy's shrugged. "Touché," voiced the brunette one.

"Anyway," interrupted Tenten, taking a step out from under Kiba's wings of protection. "You guys _know_ I get a little emotional in chick flicks. Anyone for holding my hand since Neji's not here?" Tenten pointedly stared in Naruto's direction.

He put his hands out in front of him as a defense mechanism. "No way!" he denied. "You cry too much! Last time you ruined my shirt with your crazy crying!"

Tenten looked offended. "I do not _cry_! I just get a little emotional!" She tapped me on the arm. "Sakura, tell him!"

I gazed at her apologetically. "You _do_ shed a few tears, Baby Tenten," I murmured softly, as to not hurt the girl anymore than Naruto was. She was honestly crazy.

You think _I'm_ crazy?

You don't _know_ crazy.

She crossed her arms defiantly. "Well, what's the matter with crying anyway?!"

Kiba grabbed her and started walking towards the theater, frightened she would start a scene. "Alright, babe, I'll hold your hand."

"Oh, thank _God_!" cried Tenten dramatically, leaning into his strong hold. He smiled at her genuinely and caressed her upper arm as she started rambling on to him about stuff that only matters in Tenten World. Don't get me wrong; I still love the girl to death.

She's just crazy.

It's kind of hypocritical for me to say all this stuff about her, though, because we all know I'm lying through my teeth. I'm hella crazy.

But accepting it is a step in the right direction!

Tenten still thinks she's normal, which makes me _a little_ less cray cray than that chick.

I watched as Kiba _actually_ looked like he was listening to Tenten's problems, and nodding every once in awhile to show that he _legitimately _cared. He had always been so kind and nurturing to others—especially his friends.

Damn, he was only making me _guiltier_.

I sighed and heard Naruto ask me what was wrong.

"Nothing," I exhaled noisily, linking my arm in his and feigning a smile as we walked towards the movie theater.

Why did he have to be so sweet? _Honestly_…

I was going to spill the beans again…

* * *

I ended up confessing to Kiba by the end of the movie. Pfft…and guess what the kid said to me?

He knew ALL ALONG.

WTF?

_He_ even confessed to doing something like that behind _my_ back. And being the hypocrite that I am, I'll admit I was a little pissed. We were both drunk at time, but it still sucked to hear something like that. It was with that Temari girl…the daughter of the mayor of Suna…

Holy crap, I guess his was worth it and everything. He practically hooked up with _royalty_.

BUT it still sucked.

We ended up forgiving each other and we're still BFFL's so…yay!

Anyway, when I got back to Sasuke's I was once again in a bad mood. Sasuke was out with _Karin_ again. Yuck!

I pouted my lips and went on a rampage through the house for a few minutes before I calmed myself and stomped into my room, getting undressed and putting on sweats and a T-shirt to continue the cleaning.

Even though Sasuke had said I was the only woman he touched, something about that Karin girl really got me going. She just didn't seem right—and not just because she verbally and emotionally attacked me the first time she ever talked to me…

Okay, I do hold a little hostility towards that…BUT THAT'S HONESTLY BESIDES THE POINT!

Karin = bad.

Sasuke being with ANYONE besides me = bad.

Because I have _finally_ decided that I don't want him with anyone besides myself, please and thank-you.

So anyway, I was cleaning Sasuke's room 'cause his shit never gets clean. Do I really have to tell you why I get sidetracked every time I enter his room and he's there sitting all shirtless on his bed?

I think it's pretty self-explanatory.

When I looked under his bed, I noticed it was pretty tidy. As much as Sasuke made _me_ clean, it was obvious that he was a pretty shipshape guy. He didn't like anything disorderly, and because I could get pretty stubborn and lazy, he would even clean up himself sometimes.

Just to make sure, I wrinkled my nose and reached under his bed, feeling a cold, metal like coil brush against my fingers. Pulling the item out from under the bed, I came to conclusion that the metallic feeling belonged to the rings of a ringed notebook.

It was navy book with the words "Do Not Open" in black permanent marker on the front. I snorted. This was too good.

Was Sasuke a twenty-three year old man, or a thirteen year old girl? I honestly couldn't tell when this kind of thing was coming from under his bed.

I stood up, staring at it with furrowed eyebrows. "Do not open, huh?" I looked around sketchily before letting the book fall from my hands. "Whoops…" I murmured with mock-innocence, before looking down with annoyance to see that the book was open with the pages facing the floor.

I took a sharp intake of breath and put my hands on my hips, looking up towards the ceiling, kicking one foot out and successfully turning the book so I could read it. "WHOOPS!" I said a little more harshly. "What will I ever—" But before I could even finish that sentence I was on the ground examining the contents of the forbidden notebook.

It was kind of stupid of me to work so hard just to open the book to one page when I knew I would be flipping through the pages like a madwoman.

I gasped and then stifled a short laugh when I realized what it was. It was a book filled with poetry—a song book if you will.

_Sasuke has a SONG book!_

_Sasuke's a little GIRRRLL!_

I thought this all to myself in a sing song voice and couldn't help laughing at my own winsomeness. Then, I turned pretty sober, a dropping feeling entering my stomach.

This shit was_ good_!

Amazing—actually, if I thought about it, these lyrics were the best I've _ever_ heard from Sasuke. And believe me; I have _EVERY _friggin' one of his currents songs on my iPod, so this is _legit_.

These lyrics actually had some _meaning_, some cause they were written for. They were beautiful—somewhat of a ballad. I glanced to the side and saw a piece of paper with the music written on to them, and went over the notes in my head.

What a pleasant melody!

And I knew what I was talking about. Hello, you're talking to the first chair flute in Senior Orchestra in eighth grade, bitches!

After staring in awe at the miraculous song that Sasuke had put together, I couldn't help flipping through the rest. Why were none of these put through the recording studio yet? Granted, they were definitely a different voice to the Uchiha; I had never heard him sing something like this (part of me wondered what it would be like if he sang it to me; cue faint), but what was wrong with bringing something new to the table?

I closed the book, warily staring at it. Sasuke was a smart boy. If he wanted these songs to be recorded, he would've already done it. There was obviously something about these songs that he didn't deem worthy of being recorded… Maybe it was private…

I scoffed at the thing before taking it to my room with me so I could get dressed again. What did his privacy have to do with all the tea in China?

Oh, his agent would _definitely_ be hearing about this!

* * *

I hadn't been to Sasuke's agency building too many times, had seen his agent, Asuma, even less. I had talked to him on the subject of plans and dates many times via the phone, but I was not one to come down to the agency, and he was not one to visit us.

Sasuke was under a big record label called HS Entertainment, named after the founder of the label, Hashirama Senju. The one who had inherited the label only a little after Hashirama Senju's younger brother was Hiruzen Sarutobi—and after his retiring and premature death, Tsunade took over the spot as head of the business.

_As soon_ as I got out of the elevator and headed to the front desk of the lobby where the secretary was seated, she gave me attitude. She was older, but her eyes held this stern, almost disapproving look. When I asked her if I could head into Asuma's office she told me that he was in a meeting and to write my name on some long ass chart.

"But I _called in earlier_. Asuma wouldn't say I could come in if he had a meeting," I tried to reason, a hand on my hip.

She looked at me over her spectacles. "Are you getting fresh with me?"

I frowned at her. "No," I mumbled to myself, muttering curses under my breath as I made my way to a chair. I didn't really want to continue arguing with the old grouch. The last time we had gotten into a fight about my not calling Asuma, _Mr. Sarutobi_.

It was a stupid argument, one, because Asuma had _asked_ me to call him by his first name at, like, the beginning of time, and two, because she's an old grouch and it's pointless to argue with them 'cause they always have to be right.

So, I just became the bigger person and sat down in the chair, _thoughtfully_ and _patiently _waiting for the secretary to call me up and in to Asuma's office (aka, wait 'till his door opens and sprint into his office).

Just when I was getting comfortable glaring at the old hag, I noticed some weirdo staring at me only one seat away. I raised a pink eyebrow at him and looked him up and down. He had really pale skin and dark hair, with dark eyes just like Sasuke's. He wore all black and—what was that?

Was that a _belly shirt_?!

That's his mid-drift!

Anyway, he was holding some sketching utensils and a huge notebook and had some creepy smile on his face, like he was in a _really_ good mood.

I, on the other hand, was not.

"Who the hell are _you_?" I asked icily.

He only smiled some more. "I'm Sai," he answered as if that was going to solve all my problems. I glared harder, if that was even possible. "And you shouldn't move so much. It's hard to sketch someone while they're moving."

I gaped at him. "Sketch…?" I tried to see a glimpse of what I presumed a portrait of me. "You've been sketching me this _whole time_?!" He nodded jubilantly.

I instinctively began distancing myself from him, scooting to the edge of my chair with a petrified look on my face. "You _maniac_! You can't just go around _sketching_ people all up in thier face!"

"I told you to stop _moving_, Ugly."

"_UG_LY!?" I screeched, so appalled by the blatant tone of his voice. Since when was I so ugly that you needed to _draw_ me?

"Shh!" commanded the secretary before the door to Asuma's office opened. I only gawked some more at the boy before slowly walking towards the office, looking back at him once and awhile with my mouth agape.

Nothing will be able to heal this wound!

After confiding in Asuma that I wasn't ugly, we talked for a bit and I pulled out the notebook, explaining all I saw in it. I did not, at first, tell him that it was Sasuke's, so I was pretty sure he assumed it mine.

Like, I don't blame him. I can _definitely _see where the logic is; I mean, I _am_ Sakura and flippin' _amazing_ and all that jazz, but I'm just not the song writer type and all, you know, more of the…

…

Well, I _did_ get an A in Honors biology senior year :)

"Sakura, these are great." His dark gaze only met mine for a split second as he continued to flip through the notebook. "Did you write these _yourself_?" he asked incredulously.

See? Everyone thinks I'm _that_ awesome.

I shook my head, finally deciding to tell the truth. "No, actually _Sasuke_ wrote them. They're good, right?"

"Amazing," he said breathlessly. "Why did he keep this from me?"

Snorting, I thought back to when I found the notebook. "I don't know. It's funny, really," I laughed. "You know he keeps this stuff hidden under his bed like a little _girl_?" I gossiped, and the two of us shared a laugh.

It was still _pretty_ ridiculous to me that he had a diary.

Ahaha, that loser.

"Wow," whispered Asuma, shaking his head disbelievingly at the lyrics again. "Well, assuming that Sasuke asked you to give these to me since he was busy today…" He looked at me in inquiry and I nodded my head fervently.

"You know, that is _exactly_ what happened. He was busy, so…" I coughed awkwardly. "He gave them to me…" I ended in a whisper, but Asuma honestly didn't care. He was as laid back as they come.

"Right, so Sasuke should be coming in a week from today with a final copy of this, and I will be having him sign the contract that we can produce his music the next time he comes in which is—"

"Tomorrow," I offered, since I had practically memorized the boy's schedule.

He nodded. "Well, it was nice seeing this, Miss Haruno. I smell a new album in the making."

I smiled at the tan, dark-haired man before thanking him and walking out the door with a smirk plastered onto my face.

Sasuke could thank me later.

* * *

Fixing up the last part of his bed with the clean linens, I looked over at the boy who was reading his book and called him over. He protested by ignoring me for a second, and I found him to be even more like a little kid who was at his favorite part of the book.

"C'mon, Sasuke, you have a big day tomorrow," I reminded him, going over the schedule board for the umpteenth time in my head that day. "Besides…" I mumbled, scratching at the back of my head ineptly. "I have something to tell you…" He looked at me finally with a raised eyebrow and I perked up a little, trying to seem a little less awkward as I gestured towards the bed. "So come on."

He sighed, placing his book in the chair he was sitting in and slowly got up, walking towards the bed. Sasuke jumped in, right at the edge of the bed near the bedside table and then I hopped up after him, crawling over his legs to get to his other side before wrapping an arm around his waist, snuggling into him, and kissing his neck. We hadn't started sleeping together (neither the literal nor the _other_ term had been applied yet—with that one night he forced me to do it being the exception), but I liked to cuddle with the guy whenever I could.

He hummed slightly, turning his head so I could look into his unemotional onyx orbs before leaning forward and capturing my lips in a slow, chaste kiss and then kissing my jaw. Snaking his arm around my waist, he pulled me closer and sighed.

"Now, what did you need to tell me?"

I let out a sigh of my own and looked down, playing with the strings on his pajama pants. I forgot how much it bothered him when I did this, and he grabbed my fingers and began playing with them himself to get me to stop. That forced me to look up into his unwavering eyes again and then groan, closing my own.

"Sakura…?" he chided softly.

My eyebrows furrowed. "I kinda found this…notebook under your bed…when I was cleaning this afternoon…" I trailed off, not sure how I would tell him everything.

Please don't hurt me, Sasuke!

I could tell that he knew exactly which book I was talking about because his eyes narrowed sternly.

"And you put it back…" he started slowly, looking me straight in the eye. "…right?"

I looked off again. I realized how his hold on my hand was getting stronger and stronger as the seconds passed, how my heart started pumping at a million miles per hour. "Yeah, I put it back…" I said distractedly.

His eyes only glared harder and I began to fear for my life.

"_After_ I took it to Asuma…"

"You _what_?" he exploded, or as much as an Uchiha _can_ explode. He was now sitting up in the bed and looking at me with the harshest eyes I had ever seen, eyes that almost seem _red_ with anger. "Sakura, why would you do that?"

I was at a loss of words, I felt so guilty and at fault. I didn't know what to say so I just sat there looking flustered for a bit, my face turning a cherry red. "I…I—"

"What were you doing opening something that says 'do not open', anyway?" he questioned, fury hidden beneath his eternally calm voice.

I gave a look of innocence, but it was _so painfully _obvious… "I…didn't!" He raised an eyebrow at me. "It…um…it dropped! It dropped from my hand…" I said, nodding and looking off as to assure _myself_ that what I was saying was the truth. "And, uh…it opened to a page with music in it, yes, THAT is what it did."

He gave me a dry look. "It accidently slipped from your hand?" he questioned flatly.

I nodded. "Yup."

"And it _magically_ opened to a page with music." This time it wasn't even a question.

"Yeah—uh…yes!" I could honestly be a horrid liar at times.

The Uchiha grabbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head with his eyes closed. "I have a hard time believing _that_, Miss Haruno." I bit my lip and looked at him uncomfortably through my eyelashes and he sighed. "I can't believe you would do something like that. It's _crazy_. Asuma hates that kind of sad, ballad type music. He's says it'll ruin my image."

I stared at him wondrously. "Hates it?!" I practically screeched. "He—_we_ _love_ your music! It's absolutely amazing—the best I've seen! He wants you to sign the next time you go in so you can give a yes to recording it! He says that he wants to help you make another album!"

Sasuke's eyes seemed to light up, and I could almost sense a small smile. "Really? He liked it?"

I nodded excitedly. "Mhmm!"

He smirked. "That's great. It's weird, though. He's always turned down that type of music before. Even when _Itachi_ wrote me a song like that, he turned it down."

I smirked deviously. "Well then I guess that makes you better than Itachi." He returned the devilish stare, making my heart flutter and then he leaned forward and kissed me sensually, nipping my lip before pulling away.

"Thank-you, Sakura." I smiled triumphantly. "I guess I'll let you stay…" And he turned around and settled into the sheets.

"What?!" I screamed. "You mean, you were going to _fire me_?"

He scoffed. "Over shit like that? Hell yeah." I gawked at him. "But since I'm getting a record deal out of this, I think you've earned your job back."

"I can't believe you!" I humphed, crossing my arms over my chest. What would this kid even _do _without me?!

He hooked his arm around my waist and pulled me over to the other side of him so that we were facing each other again, and my legs were still draped over his waist. "Stop whining, princess, I was just playing with you." He kissed my nose and then snuggled into my neck planting heavenly, butterfly kisses there. "You know I'd never let you leave my side."

I moaned, placing my cold hands on his warm face and lifting it, leading his smooth lips to mine for a soft peck. Reaching behind me, I turned out the lamp on the bedside table, kissed Sasuke's forehead, and then got comfortable, knowing we'd be cuddling a little before I went off to bed.

"Honestly, Sasuke, don't scare me like that…" And he chuckled.

* * *

It had been a week and it was now the day Sasuke was to turn in the final versions of his songs. He had not only let me help him with the lyrics, but had _promised _me a spot in his _music video_!

Holy crap, and I thought me being on the news the day I first _met_ him would make famous! This was taking it to _another level_!

This song writing business was doing wonders for me, because that meant more time of me and Sasuke together, rather than _Karin_ and Sasuke. He even turned down a dinner with the girl and whoa was _she_ pissed.

It was awesome.

Today, Sasuke was very tired so he was sending me out to go do his dirty work and hand Asuma the final drafts. I didn't mind so much, since I hadn't been out in awhile.

But it looked like it was going to rain…and I LOATHE the rain!

"The driver will take you, Sakura. It might storm, and I don't want you driving in it with _your _skills," insulted Sasuke.

I ignored his snide remarks and smiled. "Oh, a driver! That makes me feel so important!"

"Well, _don't_." I pouted. Sasuke was in what I liked to call brooding-tired-grump mode, so I just took the package filled with the amazing music and left. I didn't notice that I would be early until I hopped in the car, so I asked the driver if he would drop me off at the park for a bit before I went to the agency. Sasuke had ordered me to look over the music at least _one more time_ for errors anyway, and the park was always gorgeous, even before it rained.

The driver gave me an umbrella and then told me he had to go get some gas and would be back to pick me up in the next fifteen minutes and I nodded before heading into the park, thanking him for his services so far.

While walking, I saw that Sai freak again. He asked if he could draw me again and I gave him the finger only to have him smile that creepy smile.

I hate him.

When I found a seat and pulled out the songs, because of my awesome luck, it started to rain and I pulled out my nifty umbrella. Suck on _that_, rain!

There weren't many people out; I had only seen one couple walking through under one umbrella, secretly wishing that was me bitterly. I can get pretty pitiful.

It was only a light pitter patter of rain, so it was easy to hear when a nice, black Rolls Royce came and sketchily parked near where I was sitting.

I sighed. Ah, damn, I knew that car.

Out popped Her Royal Bitchiness with a mini skirt and heels, her mile long legs looking gorgeous as ever as she walked my way, a man holding an umbrella over her head.

I tried to ignore, but it was kind of impossible when some gorgeous model that secretly (not-so-secretly) wanted to kill you was walking your way. She stopped once she was standing right in front of me, a smile spreading across her plump lips.

"Sakura Haruno, how wonderful it is to see _you_ here," she greeted in a fake, high-pitched voice.

I didn't even _try_ to force a smile and I nodded, standing up. "Karin," I acknowledged.

She looked me up and down and then snorted. "Nice skirt," she complimented, pointing at it. "Walmart?"

I closed my eyes, sighing again. "BCBG…" I corrected. "May I help you with something, Karin?" I asked impatiently.

Her smile almost seemed to widen. "Actually, you can! You see, Sakura, _I_ am not spending enough time with Sasuke, nor am I _bonding_ with him the way I should be. Do you know why this is, Sakura?"

I crossed my arms, still keeping the umbrella above me. "Does it have to do with his _lack of interest_ in you?" I inquired dryly, a rose-colored eyebrow raised.

She glared, before clearing her throat, now completely serious. "No, _you little bitch_, it's you. You're in my way. And I don't know _why_ my Sasuke finds you _intriguing _or whatever, but he does." I rolled my eyes. "Fortunately for me, Orochimaru-shishou has practically_ promised_ Sasuke to me and with him, I will rule the entertainment world."

I snarled at her, she made me sick. All she wanted him for was fame; she didn't even really like him.

She feigned a pout. "Unfortunately Sasuke likes some ugly girl with a huge forehead…" I glared, feeling the need to pounce. She gasped. "Oh, but wait! That's right, _I'm_ shishou's _favorite._ And he wants Sasuke to start being with _me_ now. We wouldn't want it to get out that Sasuke's going against his shishou's wishes, would we?" She smirked, licking her lips. "That wouldn't be so good for his career…"

I gasped. She was using her power to end my and Sasuke's relationship. "You wouldn't—"

"Oh, but I would," she giggled sinisterly, hands on her hips. "Sasuke could lose his contract, and it would be _your entire fault_." I was now at a loss of words and I looked down, contemplating what to do. I heard her evil laugh again. "What—did you _actually_ think scum like you could get with Sasuke? Ha, not a chance."

I bit my lip, willing myself not to cry. Not because she was insulting _me_, but because of what she could do to _Sasuke_.

She sobered up quickly and came only a centimeter away from my face, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Now, _I'm_ going to help _you_, Sakura Haruno. Stay away from Sasuke, or _I promise_ I will make both your and his life a living hell." And she smirked again with a huff before walking away.

And all I could do was watch. Watch as my happiness went down the drain, everything I had worked for. I didn't want Karin to have Sasuke. I wanted him for myself, but by being selfish, I could in the end hurt him.

I had been staring at the girl leaving so intensely, I hadn't noticed that I had dropped the umbrella, and was now getting drenched in the rain that was no longer drizzling, but essentially _pouring_ on top of me right now. But I didn't care.

What was I going to do?

"Sakura!" Someone called from the distance. "Sakura!" I looked up from the ground, but still could not move as I saw something running towards me. My knees suddenly gave out and I dropped to the ground, beginning to cry, the rain drowning out my thoughts and even the sound of my own tears.

"Sakura! Shit, _Sakura, _are you alright_?_!" I felt arms wrap around me and looked up to see worried obsidian eyes staring back at me. I gasped softly, whispering his name to make sure it was him and he picked me up, carrying me through the storm back to the car.

In the safety of Sasuke's car, he wrapped me in warm towels. I had finally been able to realize how excruciatingly cold the rain had been, and how blue my skin was becoming. I was _freezing_. I shivered into the towels and Sasuke pulled me into his arms. As warm as I wanted to feel in his arms, I instantly felt colder when I thought about what Karin had said, but let the boy hold me anyway.

"Sakura…what the hell were you doing in that rain?" I looked anywhere but his eyes, and upon looking down saw the soaked package of music. I instantly felt like crap, wanting to cry again.

"How did you find me?" I asked, choosing not to respond to his question.

He stared at me oddly for awhile and then answered. "I got a call from Sai saying—"

I gave him a perplexed look. "Sai?"

"Yeah," he replied, nodding. "He said that you were out here and he saw Karin, so I rushed over here as fast as I could—"

"Because you knew she could…that she _would_ do something like this." I gave him a steely look. "Didn't you, Sasuke?"

He stared wordlessly at me again and then started the car. "We'll talk when we get home. Just try and keep warm."

* * *

My eyes closed slowly, and then opened to slits at the same pace and I grimaced. "My head hurts," I complained softly.

Sasuke continued to brush my hair with his hand gingerly. He hadn't left my side since we got home and had done a pretty decent job of taking care of me. I never knew his touch could be so soft.

"Yeah?" he whispered softly, as to not upset my head any more than it was. "You probably have a head cold from being out in that rain." He kissed my forehead. "I don't know what you were doing out there in the first place, crazy girl," he murmured, licking my nose and I grunted in pain.

He showered my forehead with more soothing kisses and then rose above me again, not pausing in stroking my hair aimlessly, which was slowly lulling me off to sleep. It felt so _wonderful_.

"Sasuke…?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you really that scared of going against Karin's wishes?"

He paused for a second, but his face was still that of stone. "What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke…" I started, in almost a whine. "Karin is…she's a bad person. She's controlling you, and she's _threatened_ me." He only stared off to the side and I narrowed my eyes pensively at him. "And you _know_ that," I said, my voice rising. "You can't honestly be that scared of what she can do. You can't _honestly_ let her get away with something like that." He still did not say a word and my voice only raised, my raspy words growing watery with the tears that threatened to come.

"Sasuke…Sasuke, _I_ like you. And I _care _for you, that's why I'm saying this!" Hot tears began to pour from my eyes and anxiety gripped at my words as I tried to get my point across. "Sasuke, _please_," I pleaded. "I—"

He leaned forward, capturing my lips with his, his hand on my cheek and his thumb caressing my lips. "Sakura, I like you too," he confessed quietly. "And I'm glad that you're concerned about me, but I _can't_ go against my shishou. It's not an option," he explicated, shaking his head. "I'm trying to figure this out, Sakura, I'm working on it. I need you to calm down. I'm not ready to let go of you yet."

I searched his truthful eyes with my own apprehensive ones. "Why can't I ever get what I want?" I questioned, mostly to myself.

His eyebrows furrowed. "What are you saying?"

"I didn't get that piggy back ride; I didn't parents that give a _rat's ass_ what I want…" I began exasperatedly. "And I didn't get you…" I whispered.

It was his turn to explore _my_ eyes and then he sweetly kissed me again, making sure to get his point across. "Sakura you have me. I'm right here. I'm not leaving."

He kissed me again and then started stroking my hair as he turned off the light on my bedside table.

Sasuke…

We both honestly know that you can't be there for me forever.

* * *

**A/N: **Uh-ohs! It's getting pretty sad…Why? Cause I 'spose we're getting to the climax :). This is what…the fifth chapter? Yeah, I'm afraid I only got two more chapters for you guys :( sorry! It's a shortie!

They WILL probably be as long as this one is, though, so be looking forward to that :)

Thanks for everything, guys, and I hope you all liked it! I won't be able to read and reply to your reviews for a WEEK cuz I leave for this biology camp that my class has to do tomorrow morning :( yes, Mother's Day…Ugh…

Anyway, love you guys! I hope to get a chapter out sooner than this one, haha! PLEASE remember to **REIVEW! **Hope you liked it, **SakuBunny**!

Luving me's like…

-chewingonpearls


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I always feel like I get this stuff out REALLY late…which I usually do. This one might be especially late because I didn't even start writing it until about a week after the last update :( whoops…sorry…Anyways…this chapter is dedicated to…

**y-in-flame! **Thx for everything, love! Your reviews are always much appreciated!

Hope you like it :) Thx for everything!

Thx for the reviews, faves, and alerts, everyone, they are VERY much appreciated!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**-x-**

**Honestly**

**-x-**

* * *

Ah, Christmas.

I used to love that day; used to wait up all night for Santa, even _longer_ for my parents' calls.

Not that I minded my parents never being around for Christmas. I always had Kakashi—the man had always been my stronghold, my sanctuary.

What kid didn't love Christmas—honestly, what _person_ didn't love Christmas?

(Other than Scrooge, he does not count).

Can you think of any—just _one_ person?

No?

Ha, that's funny. Because, guess what?

I can.

Who could that one bitter, uncaring, callous, _jaded_ individual be?

Yours truly, of course.

And why?

Because Christmas marks the day on which tall, slutty, gorgeous Santa Claus with her split-end free red tresses came ZOOMING down the chimney to eat, not only all the cookies left out for her on the plate, but the one I had been _personally_ reaching for at the bottom of the cookie jar.

She snatched it when it was only mere _centimeters _away from my own digits and curled her perfect lips into a devilish smirk before taking a small, delicious looking bite of said cookie and chewing on it ravenously.

I watched her, and watched her—over and over that scene went through my head—as she ate my delectable cookie—_MY_ delectable cookie—and before I knew it, it was gone.

All save for the crumbs now littering my living room floor—memories of him as mine, before this demonic Santa came and took my cookie—my _Sasuke—_all for herself.

Santa seemed like such a nice man…

Honestly…

**Chapter Six:** I Can't Help That She Gave Me Fever

I awoke the next morning bright and early, intent on getting the house work done before it got too late in the day. I still hadn't gotten gifts for any of my family or friends, and we were but a week and a couple days away from Christmas and with the extra money I got with Sasuke, I'd be able to blow them away with the gifts I picked out.

I knew it was the thought that mattered, but who doesn't like seeing a big hunk of wrapping paper surrounding something that can't even fit under the tree with your name on it?

I know _I_ like that.

For some reason, it took me a little longer to hop out of bed this morning, and my head throbbed with every step I took. I sneezed every two seconds, and haggard coughs shook the household, but I trudged on anyway.

Sasuke hates a dirty house, and by how much I was sneezing, I could only guess the dust count in the house was a lot over what it should be. I sniffled as I felt liquid dribbling out of my nose in an unstoppable manner, and gripping on to the staircase, I tried to balance myself as yet another sneeze wracked my body.

Speaking of which, my body ached—hurt so badly, I couldn't believe I was _walking_, let alone _conscious_. I tried to silence my groaning, not sure if Sasuke had awoken and left yet, and scared of the wrath he would unleash if I got him up from his beloved beauty sleep.

I had finally made it down the steps (couldn't believe I was in one piece—I deserve a prize) and started walking to the kitchen when I noticed someone at the table eating.

A burglar! A burglar! My mind was freaking out, and then I wiped my watery eyes.

Oh, it's just Sasuke.

The young musician looked up at me and I smiled, but he only gave me a look of disapproval. Had I awoken that late?

"Sakura, are you crazy?" He put down the onigiri rolls he was eating and began walking towards me. "What are you doing out of bed?" he questioned worriedly.

I raised an eyebrow, too astonished to say a word. Was I dreaming? Was this a trick question?

What the hell _was_ this?

"What…what am I doing out of bed?" I repeated softly, not sure if I was hearing right.

He looked at me like I was the stupidest person on earth. "Yeah, why are you down here?"

I looked to the side slowly, sniffling a little (man, what was up with my nose today?) as I scratched the back of my head. "Well, I was going to start cleaning like I do _every _morning, but—"

He shook his head, getting up from his seat. "But nothing." After walking over to me, he put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me straight in the eye before turning me around and starting to walk me up the stairs. "There's no _way_ you're cleaning today…"

I tried to stop walking, but my legs felt all jelly-like and wouldn't listen to my commands. "Is this an early Christmas present?" I'll admit I was kind of in a daze, so I probably sounded really ignorant when I spoke. I guess I deserved his next insult…

"What?" he asked incredulously as he guided me into my room. "No, you idiot, you have the flu."

Hmm…I thought it was just the dust build-up in the house. But as I looked around, I noticed everything was clean. I didn't remember doing that…had Sasuke…?

"You're so dumb," he snubbed, shaking his head with distaste as he helped me into bed and under the sheets. "Someone who was just accepted into one of the greatest medical schools in the world should know when she's sick."

I pouted. "I thought it was just my dust allergies…" I admitted pitifully, snuggling into the blankets. How could I not have noticed all the extra warm, wool blankets that had accumulated on my bed?

"Does it _look_ like there's any dust around?" inquired the Uchiha snidely.

I sneezed before resuming my pouty face. "No…" I rasped out softly as I rubbed my itchy nose. My throat was honestly beginning to hurt a lot…

Sasuke's eyes softened and he paused before reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing a tissue. He wiped my nose and instructed me to blow, and not seeing any other way to get the disgusting boogers out my nose, I did so. Placing the dirty napkin in a trashcan next to the bedside table, he sighed, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand lightly. I mewed softly and closed my eyes; his cool hand felt so perfect against my burning hot face. I had forgotten how awful it was to have the flu; just a few seconds earlier I had been freezing.

He bent down, kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry that you're sick," he murmured silkily, but his tone still held little emotion. His fingers continued to dance against my warm skin, traveling from my cheek down my collarbone and back and it felt _wonderful_—I could feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked.

I nodded, taking his other hand in mine, and gingerly playing with his fingers—something that I did when I was really tired.

Tired? I had just woken up!

Why was I so tired?

That's right—I was sick. My body needed more rest. Geez, had it been that long since I had looked at any biology textbook?

"Alright," he whispered, this time stroking my (probably matted) hair. "Matsumi, could you bring in some orange juice?" he called.

That opened my eyes.

Matsumi?

Who the hell was Matsumi?

I voiced my concern, beginning to sit up a little and stare at the boy with confusion. "Who's Matsumi?" I asked softly, before looking around worriedly. "This Matsumi is in the house?"

He sighed, easily shushing me by pushing me back down on the bed.

Well, how rude!

"Calm down, Sakura, Matsumi is the maid," explained Sasuke a little too calmly for my taste.

"The maid?" I screeched, though it was hard as my throat was starting to give out on me. "I thought _I _was the maid…"

As much as I hated running around and cleaning everything for Sasuke, I had grown accustomed to it. _I_ was the _maid_, and that's how I kept myself useful. What would _I_ do if some _other_ woman was marching around doing _my _job? I'd feel stupid—like I wasn't earning my own pay check.

He gave me an amused look and then chuckled lightly. "You are, but you're sick and I can't have you spreading your disease amongst my things," he whispered and then smirked, only making me pout even more. I knew that he was using keywords to say he just wanted me to rest.

That and he sure couldn't make his dinners himself.

Honestly, that kid…

"I didn't know you liked your job so much." He cuddled into my neck and placed a kiss there. "I should have you stay forever…" he moaned longingly.

I would admit that that made me feel a little better, and I began to comb my hands through his hair gently. "You know I can't," I murmured, closing my eyes. "Now, honestly, who is this Matsumi girl—"

"You called, ma'am?"

I gasped, my green gaze flickering to the door. My eyes instantly met fiery auburn, and then cascaded down wavy onyx locks.

Sasuke rose off of me and looked at the beverage in the girl's hand before nodding her direction. "Ah, thank-you, Matsumi." He gestured towards my bedside table. "Right there is fine."

The petite young woman placed the cup down before snaking her hands behind her back respectfully. "It was my pleasure, Mr. Uchiha." I gave her a look of pity—or was it jealousy? It's just that…I had never reached such a humble level when serving Sasuke. I mean, he was such a self-righteous prick if you didn't get to know him that well…

Did she know him like that…?

My eyes soon became suspicious instead.

Don't even think about it, Girly Pants. He's mine, mine, mine; there's already too much competition, anyway. So you had better take a number and—

Ooh, there's a bendy straw in my juice!

"Would you or Miss Haruno like anything else?"

Sasuke shook his head, a pleased glint flittering through his eyes as he watched my own eyes light up at that pretty friggin awesome drink he gave me.

"No, not right now." He chuckled. "And though it may seem that Miss Haruno will be satisfied for the rest of her life with that straw, I think she may need to receive her lunch in the next hour."

I was honestly too engulfed in my drink to care that Sasuke was making a fool out of me.

Matsumi smiled, nodding. "Of course. I have already started making a nice broth." She looked at me this time—and though she seemed all work and no play, I could tell she was harmless. "Miss Haruno, would you like broth or udon noodle soup? I have both downstairs."

I smiled too, trying to be as friendly and reasonable as my flu would allow me. "Either is fine," I answered and then laughed. "You can seriously call me Sakura. I'm not that special."

"She speaks the truth," muttered Sasuke, who instantly got a punch to the arm.

"Watch it, Uchiha," I warned with a pointed glare his way.

He smirked before kissing me on the forehead. "Alright, gotta go to work." I frowned, remembering that he had to finish up working with Karin-the-fugly-bitch-who's-actually-really-pretty on the music video for his newest album, and seriously considered deleting all the songs from that album off my iPod, and/or committing SUICIDE.

"Yipee…" I commented deprecatingly, giving him a small, one-time fist pump in the air as congratulations.

He chuckled softly and then sent his finger along my jawbone swiftly. "I'll see you later, Sakura. I'll try and make it quick." And with that he left, leaving me with my arms crossed in the bed.

After I took a few seconds to have a brooding party with myself, Matsumi took a step towards my bed, hands still behind her back.

"Miss Haruno?" I gazed up at her, reminding the girl to call me Sakura. "Ah—Sakura. It is apparent that Mr. Uchiha cares for you very much. He does so much for you."

I raised a pink eyebrow her way, shaking my head. "Do you _know _where he's going, Matsumi?" She did not show any sign of confirming she knew or not, so I continued. "He's going to work with _Karin_, Matsumi. Her legs are fucking ten yards long," I complained.

Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed, and it was the first time I saw the woman show any emotion. She took another step forward.

"Yes, I suppose her legs _are_ ten yards long." She paused. "But that will not make up for her sleazy attitude, her bitchy morals, nor the useless tactics she _tries_ to win Mr. Uchiha over with." I gawked at the onyx-haired girl—wow, my sentiments _exactly_. "She depends on the fact that she is beautiful, and is too pompous to take a hint and leave." She put her hands behind her back again and sent me a strong look. "She's haughty and she's diluted and you, ma'am, have nothing to worry about."

"It's Sakura," I corrected.

She nodded. "My apologies."

I smirked. "No worries. Matsumi, I think we're going to get along perfectly."

* * *

Sasuke fortunately took care of me most of the time I was sick, even sometimes missing crucial practices with Karin. He slept in a chair next to my bed sometimes because I wouldn't let him in the bed, frightened he would get sick too. I began to become more confident with my and Sasuke's relationship, though. Matsumi had been right; Karin didn't stand a chance. The ass wouldn't let me go out in the snow, though. Blahhh, being sick is boring.

Most of the time I had Matsumi there with me, and we trash-talked Karin—the only fun I had for _days_. During one of our many conversations, we stumbled upon why she was there—how she had gotten the job in the first place.

One word: Asuma. He's so fucking _lazy_. Poor Matsumi was an intern working under him during her break from college—chick's only _twenty_! Why couldn't that Asuma guy just hire an _actual_ maid or something?

'Cause he's too busy sniffing his money, that's why.

_Honestly_, that kid.

After a few days, I was feeling a lot better, and my fever had gone down considerably, so Sasuke finally decided that it was time to get back to the reason I was here.

Cleaning.

Woo Hoo.

I think the scariest thing about me starting cleaning again was that I was actually _excited_. It felt like everything was where it was supposed to be. Though, cleaning again came with its repercussions as well.

Cleaning and taking up secretary work meant I was well again, being well meant that Sasuke was able to spend less time watching over me and more time at work, and working meant Karin.

Ughhh…

_Karin…_

I scrubbed the floors with very little interest, a peeved look taking over my features. The last thing I wanted was that girl spending more time with Sasuke than I was. I knew his work was very important to him, but did that mean succumbing to Karin's every wish? It just didn't make any damn sense. I'm glad I don't have a shishou…

Suddenly I felt arms snake around my waist from behind, and I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. My shoulders relaxed—shoulders I didn't even know had been tense to begin with—and my eyes closed.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts about Karin, it had almost felt like I had invisible, sound-proof walls around me; I hadn't even heard the short alarm signaling the door opening.

I put the Swiffer against the wall before turning around as to face the person who was holding me and pecking the owner of those arms lips.

The guy leaned in again, deepening his kiss and instantly my lips were on fire. Every time he kissed me like that, they were—it couldn't be helped.

I didn't _want_ it to be helped.

When his lips rose from mine, he smirked at seeing my star struck face, mumbling something about how it never gets old before kissing my nose.

Obsidian eyes devoured me. "How's your day been?" he questioned, playing with the ends of my pink tresses.

I cocked my head to the side, smiling. "Oh, there's just nothing like a long day 'o' cleanin'!" He rolled his eyes, and shook his head, commenting on how I had wanted my job back not too long ago. I laughed, before my jade orbs widened in mock-excitement. "How was working with Psychotic Bitch today? A pain in the fucking ass as always?"

Sasuke sighed, his hands falling from my waist. "Sakura, honestly, it's not flattering when you curse. Be a lady…"

I smirked, knowing I had hit a sore spot. But as much as I understood _why_ Sasuke was dealing with Karin, I didn't understand _why_ he thought everything was okay. Because it wasn't. It sucked thinking about how at any time, Karin could have Sasuke at her beck and call and I couldn't—that I was stuck with, what I hated calling it, the leftover time.

"Sakura…I told you I've got this under control. Maybe you should just give her another chance…"

Uhhh, not quite, love.

I crossed my arms. "Sasuke, are you _listening _to yourself? First off, no—you don't have it under control. That's part of the problem, your _shishou's_ in control. Secondly, you're crazy if you _ever_ think I would give her another chance." My eyebrows furrowed. "Um, flashback, Sasuke? She _threatened_ me."

He frowned, swiping his hand through his gorgeous hair. "Sakura…"

"I can't help that she gave me fever, Sasuke," I said, rolling my neck along with it.

He sighed again. "Sakura, I… Wait, what?"

I decided to give it up.

No one ever understood my odd dialect.

Sasuke continued regardless. "Putting what you just said aside..." I pouted. "I know it sucks, Sakura. I know that it's uncomfortable, but you have to understand that it's not easy for me either. This thing with my shishou, Sakura…it's complicated," he tried to explain, but I only put my hands on my hips.

"I don't like guys with complications, Sasuke." I smirked. "I'd appreciate if you told me how I started liking you."

His eyes softened when he looked at me and he lifted me off of the ground, burying his nose into the crook between my shoulder and my neck. He moaned into my skin, and I honestly thought I would lose consciousness right there.

"My Sakura…" he growled softly as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He lifted me on to the countertop and moved his hands to my upper thighs, making me _swear_ I had fallen ill again, my temperature rose so quickly. He leered at me, before bringing a hand up to my chin and positioning my head so that our foreheads were touching. "Every time you speak _exactly what is on your mind_, I wonder the same thing." We both shared a small chuckle and then he kissed me.

Not just a soft peck this time, but a hot, open-mouthed kiss. Without a beat, as if I knew _exactly_ what he was doing, my tongue shot into his mouth too, and we battled it out. The leftover hand on my thigh moved up to my face where it was used to move me deeper—if humanly _possible_—into his mouth. I didn't know how much longer I could go without breathing, but I couldn't wait to find out.

His mouth started traveling lower, biting and nipping at my neck hungrily and I purred, tearing my hands through his silky, onyx locks.

"Sasuke…" I moaned as his hands made their way under my shirt and started groping at my breasts.

I took short, quick breaths as he quickly removed my shirt and pushed me even more onto the counter, hopping on top of it himself. I felt so naked in front of the young Uchiha, but I knew I still had too much on in order to be satisfied. He smirked down at me, practically consuming my body with his eyes and then licked his lips.

He leaned down, so he was on top of me, his lips mere centimeters away from my ear. "You look simply delicious, Sakura," he whispered, before biting the outer shell of my ear. "I can only imagine what you _taste_ like." I shivered, yet my body felt so _warm_ with him there.

And then, of course, the bell rang.

Are you FUCKING serious?

Really?

Are we being fercereal?

I sighed, and he grunted, continuing to kiss my jaw languidly.

"Don't go. It's not important." He said in between kisses, and while my body tried to stay…

Exhaling deeply again, I let my fingernails softly massage his scalp, giggling at his child-like behavior "And how do you know that?" I felt him scowling against my skin. "I have to, baby, it's my job." The doorbell rang again and I looked him in the eye. "If you don't let me go, they'll just keep ringing," I predicted, smiling sweetly at the boy.

He sighed this time, laying his head on my chest as the doorbell rang thrice in a row. Damn, these people were hella persistent!

He growled, hopping off the counter and helping me down. "Dammit. Alright, get the door, Haruno. And quickly."

I picked my shirt up off the ground and hastily pulled it on before shuffling to the door. Who wanted to see Sasuke _so _badly that they came in the middle of a snow storm? It was supposed to reach TEN INCHES by nightfall! I hoped to Kami-sama it wasn't Karin. She _would _interrupt at a time like this.

I swore. If I saw any cameras, I was going to freak out too. Imagine—A Sasuke Uchiha interview about what he was going to do for Christmas. Who cares? He's just like everybody else! What are _YOU _going to do for Christmas, and would you like me to stick my camera ALL UP IN YOUR BUSSINESS while you're doing it?

I say this now, but if I hadn't had the opportunity of working for Sasuke, I'd definitely TiVo that shit…

I frowned, now I was just getting all worked up. Standing on my tip-toes, I looked out the peep-hole and—

Holy.

Shit.

Hey, at least I got my wish. It was Karin, and it _definitely _wasn't any interviewers.

"Sakura, who's at the door?" questioned Sasuke from some distant place behind me.

My eyebrows furrowed and I bit my lip, tears threatening to fall. Hesitating, I put my hand on the doorknob, still frightened to open the door itself.

…

…

…

"It's my parents."

Sasuke was quiet after that. I could only imagine that he was just as surprised as I was. What were they doing here? How did they find me? I chewed on my lip thoughtfully, my whole body shaking as different questions passed through my brain.

"Well, you're going to have to open the door at some point," said Sasuke, giving me a stony-faced look. I didn't know if he was being rude or trying to comfort me, but nothing seemed to matter when all I could think about was my parents' surprise visit.

I clenched my hands around the doorknob and finally opened the door. I didn't even try to smile at the disgustingly joyful faces of my parents. The way they looked at me…as if they had seen me only that morning when mother cooked me breakfast, and father kissed me on the forehead before rushing off to work—a fantasy that would never come to fruition.

They smiled at me and the more I looked at them, the more I wanted to slam the door in their faces or, throw up because I was so nervous. But despite them not acting as my parents, they still _were_ my parents.

I forced myself to wrap my arms around my shivering mother as she grabbed hold of me, pulling me into a strong embrace.

"Oh, my Sakura," she murmured into my hair. "It's been awhile…"

Not even _close_ to as long as it usually is, I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut. And then she looked at me with those bright green eyes, and those repulsively perfect dimples.

Amazing. Both of my enemies have _red hair_. It's a freaking sign.

"Mom, Dad…" was all I was able to get out, but I knew it wasn't the excited sound they wished to hear. If they had noticed my uneasiness at them being here, they didn't pay it any heed, for my dad had asked if they could come in, but before I could say anything back they had entered, leaving me to shut the door.

A new wave of discomfort washed over me as I noticed them eyeing Sasuke, before my mother—who, as I had previously said, always spoke for the both of my parents—smiled brightly at the Uchiha and walked over to him after taking off her (obviously expensive) gloves.

"And you must be Sasuke Uchiha. I've seen you on TV a few times; it's quite an honor seeing you in person." She held out her hand, attacking him with her deep dimples. "I'm Rena, Sakura's mother."

After my father introduced himself, Sasuke took my mother's hand, shaking it and nodding sincerely. "It is a pleasure to meet the both of you," he said, eyes emotionless as always. I wondered how he could keep a straight face with these intruders in his home.

Though I knew deep inside the only reason I wanted him to be uneasy was because I was uncomfortable myself.

My fists finally clenched, and I narrowed my gaze at them. "Why are you here?" I asked, finally voicing my concern. I knew my darkened jade orbs wouldn't do much, for my parents liked to play pretend.

In their pretend world everything was alright and they had never left. I wanted so much to snap them back to reality, it hurt sometimes.

My mother's face finally contorted into one of worry as she looked at me as if thinking, 'oh that bothersome girl, I forgot she was even standing there' and then grinned. "Oh, Sakura, your father and I have wonderful news!"

I crossed my arms and looked at my parents expectantly.

My mother's long red braid swung behind her back as she walked towards me, and I was engulfed by the smell of Chanel perfume. She tried to hypnotize me with her dimples, but I refused to comply.

"Sakura…dear, we know that are last talk did not go over so well," she began, feigning regret. "But your father and I wish to make amends. We understand that you're young, Sakura, so it's okay if you get cold feet sometimes…"

I tried to follow her nonsense, but couldn't keep up. "Cold feet…? What are you talking about?"

Her eyebrows raised and she placed her hand on my arm, as if through contact she could help me unravel her hidden messages. "You know…it's hard moving as far as Oto. But I promise to be there as much as possible, and in no time, it'll feel like home again."

The only feeling I could muster up was disgust—that and anger, I guess. I scowled, before taking a step away from my mother, her arm dropping from my shoulder.

I shook my head at her shocked face. Was she completely retarded, or did she just _choose_ not to understand what I wanted to do with my life? "I can't believe you," I scoffed, jade eyes hazed over with repulsion. "You still think I'm going to that school, don't you?"

She seemed nervous this time and then she licked her lips and dimpled me again. When will she _ever_ give that up?

"Well, of course, dear. Where else would you go?"

She was definitely retarded.

"To KU! You know—the school that I've already applied to?" My voice was starting to rise, and I felt a little embarrassed with Sasuke standing right there watching. Family issues that I hadn't had to deal with for the past month were flooding back, and I couldn't stop the hatred that found itself seeping through my tone.

My father took a step toward me, his aqua gaze unreadable. "Sakura, we've talked about this," he sighed.

"Yeah? Well, obviously you weren't listening," I snapped bitterly, eyes narrowing in his direction.

He sighed again, this time louder and then rubbed his temples as if _he _felt pressure, as if _he _was the one that wasn't able to get his point across. How dare he…he had no idea how I felt.

"When are you going to stop chasing this dream?"

I felt myself choking up, but I knew the tears wouldn't fall. I was too blinded with rage to cry. All I wanted them to do was go away and never talk to me again. I knew I sounded like an adolescent child that wanted nothing more than permission to go to the concert that _everyone_ was going to, but yelling was honestly the only way anything got past these people's thick heads.

I scoffed. "Oh, chasing a dream…" I mocked hoarsely. "Wow, amazing, you talk like you have a child," I jeered coldly.

I saw my father's jaw tightening, but I stood my ground. "Now, you watch it or—"

"_Or what_?" I challenged, meeting him head on. I refused to listen to him and then continued icily, "Face it; you never acted like my father, so there's no reason for me to act like your daughter."

I knew that it hurt him to hear that. It hurt him because it was _true_, and I could tell that he was just standing there trying to tell himself that it wasn't; that it wasn't his fault that he was never around.

But it was, and there was no justifying the fact that he had only seen his child on three occasions in the last few years.

I saw my mother's lips start to thin, and I knew she was getting angry. But I didn't care. I wanted her to be as angry and as hurt and as _pitiful_ as she had made me.

"Listen, Sakura, I don't know where you got this attitude, but it needs to stop. Your father and I have sacrificed so much for you and all you ever do is reflect on the bad things in life," she criticized callously. Did she even _listen_ to herself speak?

"That's only because there _are _no good things when it comes to this family, Mom! I honestly can't think of one time where I was actually happy with having you people as my parents!" I knew it was harsh, but if the truth was to ever come out, now was the time.

"And we're trying to fix that!" said my mother. "We're helping you with your future, what more can we do?"

I growled in frustration and held my head in my hands. "God, can you both _seriously_ be that dense? No, Mom, you're helping me with _your_ future! I want to go to KU, why can't you two be okay with that?" I yelled, eyes wide and annoyed.

My mother started off quietly, and her eyes flickered around like she was embarrassed. "Sakura, we don't have the _money_ for—"

"Stop acting like we don't have the money! We're fucking loaded, Mom!" I snorted, wanting to laugh at the fact that in their pretend world we were actually poor.

My dad's gaze darkened as he glared daggers at me. "You will watch your language, Sakura Haruno," he scolded. My mother's eyes looked sadder every time I glanced at her—as if those gorgeous, emerald irises were going to magically turn into tears and fall right out of her eyes.

Her face was starting to scrunch up and she looked as if she was finally understanding that I wasn't her little Sakura, and I wouldn't let her live through me, that I wasn't hers to keep. I saw tears begin to run down her cheeks and wondered if at some point the color would run from her eyes and stain her shirt, leaving her eyes bland and colorless.

I closed my eyes before I turned on my dad. "Stop telling me what to do!" I commanded. "You haven't given me an order my whole life, what makes you want to start now?" His scowl only grew darker, causing his wrinkles to deepen. It was then that I truly noticed that my parents _were_ getting old—that they weren't the same beautiful, perfect couple they looked like when they were younger. My mother's faultless crimson locks…they looked less red every time I saw her.

I looked back at my mother, eyes still cold. She had tears staining her cheeks, but her eye color was still intact. "And your unwillingness to help me with the money for KU doesn't matter anymore, Mom, because as you can see, I had to get my own job," I said, gesturing to the house they were standing in.

She was sobbing now—full out sobbing with noises and everything. And I wondered if she was finally at her breaking point.

"Oh, you call fucking a superstar a job?" My heart stopped and for once I showed emotion other than anger. Betrayal. "I thought I raised you better than _that_," she blubbered, furiously trying to wipe her tears away.

The words are stuck in my throat as I watch her, burning my insides. I don't know what to say as I look at my dad. He looks as if _he_ had just said all that to me, and wanted to take it back more than anything in the world. Sasuke stood unmoved, but I wasn't surprised—it actually comforted me in a way to see that _someone_ in the house was stable.

"Excuse me?" was all I could muster.

She was acting hysterical, a total mess. "How does he pay you, hm, Sakura?" she sniffled. "By each deed—by the _hour_?"

"Rena—" my father desperately tried, as he reached out towards her. She only moved out of the way of his touch, as if his hands would sting her like her words stung me.

I shook my head; not even sure that this was the person who gave birth to me anymore. "You know nothing about me," and with that, I took a step back of my own.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and I swore I saw her spring green eyes turn black. "I guess I don't," she seethed through gritted teeth. "You're nothing more than a common whore!"

I gasped slightly and held my breath, but only because I believed if I had breathed at that moment, I would throw up. My own mother… Tears threatened to fall, so I just turned and left; ran straight to my room. I noticed my dad trying to come after me, but a body stood between him and me. It was Sasuke's.

"I think it is time that you leave now," said Sasuke's calm voice, but even I could hear the displeasure laced into it. He was angry.

By the time that I had entered my room, I was hiccupping like crazy. Warm tears were racing down my face, and there was no way to stop them. I couldn't even see where I was going, so I just slid against the wall and crumpled into a little ball on the ground. Pitiful, I know.

I couldn't remember a time I had cried so much—a time that I had felt so much pain and hatred. What made my mother assume that I was like that—that my morals were so bad? I tried to control the bawling and moaning so much that I only started to cry harder in frustration.

The door opened to my room and I immediately knew it was Sasuke. He bent down into a crouching position and caressed my cheek, and in my delirious state, I swore I saw his eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly in concern.

My hiccups were shushed by him as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead, telling me that everything was alright, but I knew it honestly wasn't. Sasuke then carefully lifted me, and placed me in the bed, hugging me to his chest. His soft shirt, and quiet whispers comforted my tears, but it didn't heal the wounds my mother had left.

He let me cry into his arms for what seemed like eternity and finally, he said something above a whisper. "I'm sorry that I made your parents think that of you. I understand their suspicion." I wasn't looking in his eyes yet, because I was too busy melting into his big, strong embrace.

"It's alright," I hiccupped, but then decided that enough was enough and wriggled out of his embrace, wiping the tears from my eyes rather roughly to show him Sakura Haruno wasn't some little girl that cried all day. "They're retarded, anyway…" I hadn't realized how childish my comment was until I noticed his amused gaze on me. I couldn't help but wonder what his expression was when my parents and I were fighting. Did he think finally think I had cracked, that I was crazy?

"You're blushing," pointed out the boy blandly.

I sighed. "That's because I'm embarrassed. I'm sorry that you had to see me and my parents like that," I apologized as I shook my head. "It's just all so humiliating…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Embarrassing?" I nodded. "Humiliating? Sakura, I'm an Uchiha." He positioned me so that I was sitting on his lap and straddling him, my face mere inches from his own and then he smirked. "My family _embodies_ those things."

I traced the contours of his face with my fingers, laying feather soft touches along his nose, eyes, and jaw bone. "Really—you Uchiha?" I cupped his cheek with my small hands and sent my thumb over his lips. He kissed my fingers lovingly and I flushed pink for some reason. "You all seem so perfect."

His jaw tightened instantly and he grabbed my hand, holding it in his own as he fixated his questioning gaze on me. "You see me and my brother and you think our family is perfect?"

My bubblegum-colored eyebrows knitted together. I had forgotten about the brothers' relationship with one another—and I always knew there was something a little more than sibling rivalry between the two, especially on Sasuke's behalf. "I'm sorry. I forgot about you two…" I admitted.

"Hn," he grunted, before looking me straight in the eyes. "Would you like to know the story behind it?"

My eyes quickly widened and I gasped. "Sasuke…you'd tell me that?" As I had recalled, he didn't want to tell me about his family problems. I didn't blame him. Families were always a touchy subject when said families were screwed up, or in any case, I supposed.

"You told me about your family, it's only fair."

I gave a small smile and then leaned forward, pecking the Uchiha on the cheek. "Okay," I relented sweetly.

Sasuke stared at me for awhile before sighing and beginning his explanation. "Itachi was, and still is, a genius. He was always able to catch my parent's attention and they gloated about him since the day he was born," he started. "Itachi had a modeling career under HS Entertainment with Hiruzen Sarutobi as his shishou at the age of eleven. He made it look so easy, and I always wanted to be able to do something like that with my life, following my brother like a lost puppy."

I pictured a little Sasuke trailing behind a little Itachi and wanted to smile, but knew it wasn't quite the right time to do so.

"After awhile they realized he was multi-talented, and he instantly started his music career with his friend Shisui. They had some little alternative group that in the next year got so popular it was crazy. I always watched from behind, entering every talent show I could and studying my brother to see how he did it. Itachi still got all A's in school and everything seemed fine." I saw Sasuke swallow thickly and suddenly I felt my stomach drop.

"After awhile, he began drinking and doing drugs. People tried to talk to him about it, but he never heeded their words. Even when his shishou and our parents told him to stop, he disobeyed and dishonored the family, but he was so famous by then, some people chose not to care, and there was nothing anybody could do about it.

"He even got Shisui into rebelling and he ended up over-dosing and killing himself. Shisui was related to us in a way that still confuses me, but Itachi and Shisui were like brothers, they were so close." Sasuke glared down at the bed, his voice filling to the brim with malice. "And because of Itachi's antics, Shisui ended up dying. Some people still blame Itachi for it.

"Even after that, Itachi ran away from both us and his shishou and joined a famous association for musicians and the like in Ame. Everyone thought our family was crazy, and my mother became really sick." He scoffed. "Only a couple years ago did Itachi return and ask for my parents' forgiveness and only _after_ Itachi disgraced our family did my parents start noticing me. They told me I had to choose a different path; be the total opposite of Itachi. And it was so hard seeing that I had…" He scowled, his eyes almost taking a reddish tone.

I knew that he didn't want to admit to looking up to his brother, wanting to be exactly like him so I just nodded my head, showing him that I understood.

"And Ino?"

He raised an onyx eyebrow at me, suddenly snapping out of his moody state. "Oh, you noticed that?" I nodded. "I had always liked Ino, and Itachi took interest in her early on, too. She had been my best friend since around kindergarten, and Itachi acted as the older brother. Ino always liked older boys though…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

"Seems like her," I said, trying to lighten the mood. "But you won her in the end." I smiled.

His face brightened considerably from the gloomy expression he had had on previously. "Aa. I won her in the end," he repeated. "Sakura, I'm not saying all this stuff so you can feel sorry for me."

Since when was he the master mind reader? Had I been that obvious? Of course, I was going to feel bad for Sasuke, but only because I knew what it was like to have a screw-up of a family.

His face became stony and emotionless again as he continued. "I'm saying this so you don't feel alone." My heart fluttered. "We might both have messed up families, but you need to stop thinking about them because _we're_ each other's family right now." He reached out and touched my hair and then smirked. "So stop crying, you big baby."

I grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss, mirroring his smirk.

Yup, two fuck-ups make a pretty interesting family.

* * *

Every time I thought about my parents' unwelcomed visit, I thought about school.

I thought about school and how close I was to leaving Sasuke for good.

It had only been a few days since the fight between me and my parents, but it was already Christmas, and I started classes a week into January. AKA, I had a little over a week with Sasuke left, and I was seriously panicking.

I honestly didn't want to leave the kid.

For the past few days, Sasuke had been doing over a bagillion things with the Karin girl because they were getting ready for the release of the video. It was a big deal, because it was the main song on Sasuke's new album and they had a press conference not too long from now in Suna.

Ah, Suna…the place that started this whole journey…

I had just finished up giving all my presents to my friends and Kakashi and it was around noon when I pulled into the driveway of Sasuke's mansion. I closed the door to the Mercedes and bounded up the stairs, opening the door to the house.

"I'm back!" I called, only to be answered by Sasuke's mellow voice saying he was in the parlor. I wiped my silver, platform pumps on the rug and stripped myself of my Burberry coat, hanging it in the closet next to the door.

I joyfully skipped to the parlor and upon seeing the model, jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back, before setting me on the ground and stealing a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Sleepy Head, I'm glad you're finally up," I jeered, beginning to slip off my shoes.

He rubbed his eyes with a yawn. "You know I've been busy lately, Sakura, don't start." I giggled and he looked at me before giving me a smirk. His expression looked empty, though, as if he was off in a far away land or something. It was kind of creepy, I wasn't going to deny, but I figured it was because he was so sleep deprived after having to spend what seemed like a LIFETIME with that red thing (Karin-poophead).

"I like your sweater, Sakura. You look beautiful in it." I looked down at the royal blue cashmere sweater I was wearing and then grinned at the boy, trying to hide my blush.

I will admit—the bright blue color does pop in comparison to my hair.

I raised a rose-colored eyebrow at the boy and bit my bottom lip in thought. Sasuke had been really nice for the past few days after seeing Karin, and I mean _painfully_ nice. He complimented everything I did, helped with the cleaning, made me _breakfast_, and at one point I'm remotely sure he even _smiled_.

Yeah, THE Sasuke Uchiha!

I wish I could have captured that Kodak moment…

I brushed a hand through my hair and looked at him, feigning surprise, jokingly. "Wow, complimenting my clothes? Where'd that stick that used to be up your ass go?" He replied by kissing me on the lips, then the neck, then my nose.

See what I mean? No rude retort, no nothing!

I mean, I _like_ creepily nice, Sasuke (I think?), but it just wasn't Sasuke…

Oh well!

He probably just got attacked by the Spirit of Christmas Past or something…he'd be back to normal by New Years!

He grabbed my hand. "I want to show you your present." He started dragging me towards the front door.

"Yay, presents!" I cheered, rather enjoying New Sasuke.

Sasuke opened the door and then covered my eyes with my own hands. "Stay here, and don't open your eyes until I say so." He handed me some earplugs from his pockets. "Oh, and wear these."

I put the earplugs in and the proceeded in closing my eyes. I was smiling from ear to ear, not even caring that my toes were obtaining frost bite from standing in snow. I wondered what it could be!

After about thirty seconds or so, I felt Sasuke pulling the earplugs from my ears. "Open your eyes," he murmured softly. I flung my hands off my eyes and almost passed out.

…

…

…

"AN ESCALADE!" I shouted as I pointed towards the shiny, silver-colored vehicle.

OMG, he bought me fucking Escalade! Do you _comprehend_ what that means?

I'LL BE BIG PIMPIN'!

I was pretty sure I was crying, but by the time he passed me the keys with a smirk all I could do was glomp him before I let out a yell and sprinted to my new car. I hopped around it about seventeen times (still screaming, mind you), before I jumped on it, embracing as much of it as I could.

I ripped the big pink bow off the top with a (happy) grunt and then proceeded to sit in the front seat of the car, grasping the steering wheel with a huge happy-go-lucky smile on face. I honked the horn twenty times and then rolled down the window.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, do I look sexy?"I questioned boisterously, too drunk off of life to care what the neighbors might think.

"Undeniably," he replied.

"Get in!" I ordered, and he chuckled walking down the steps and situating himself in the passenger seat.

I looked at him all wide-eyed. "Can I drive it?"

"It's your car," he shrugged, to which I let out another squeal and sped off, intent on driving this baby for hours.

This was honestly the best Christmas I had ever had.

* * *

After driving around the whole subdivision twenty times and honking at little kids playing in the snow, their parents had had enough of us and threatened to call the police if we didn't go home immediately. I didn't want my baby taken away, so I reluctantly drove back to the house. Whatever, those fools were just jealous…

When we got home, I instantaneously sat Sasuke down in a chair in the parlor and put my hands behind my back. I wanted to give him my gift, but after I received his, I felt like I was giving the boy a half eaten hotdog or something.

"So," I started, still slightly giddy from my joyride. "It took me forever to figure out what to get you…because you have everything," I said dryly. Sasuke shrugged as if saying 'this is true'.

"But!" I exclaimed, slightly startling the boy with my energy. "I finally found the perfect gift!" I whipped my hands from behind my back and placed the small item in his hand. "TA-DA!"

He looked at the trinket and then back up at me. "It's a key," he said dully.

"Yeah!" I said, nodding my head. "It's the key to my dorm room for KU!" I saw his eyes slightly widen, so I decided to continue. "Sasuke," I whispered, and then tried to carry on with the rest of what I wanted to say, but couldn't find the words to do it. "I like you _so_ much." I tried to keep away from the _real_ L word.

I glanced up at the ceiling and shook my head. "I like you so much I can't even explain it in words. I…I—" I clapped my hands, forming an idea. "I like you more than KU!"

I could tell he was at a loss of words, but I couldn't totally read his expression,

"I like you more than…more than I hate Karin! I like you more than my _Escalade_!"

I paused.

"Ok, maybe I took it too far there…" He raised an eyebrow at me and then I smiled. "No, no I didn't! I _do _like you more than my Escalade, Sasuke, the truth is: I like you more than anything in this _world_."

I looked sincerely into his eyes, though I still couldn't tell what he was thinking. Was that…remorse? I continued regardless of my fears.

"Sasuke, I don't want this to be the end of us. I like you so much; I wouldn't know what to do without you in my life. That's why…"

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I can't accept this key."

My heart sank as my eyes widened. What? He didn't want to be with me? I had thought… My eyes instantly began to well up with tears.

"What?" I asked hoarsely.

He stood from his seat and looked at me with sad, sad eyes. Had I done something wrong?

"Sakura, I like you, too. I can never get you off my mind, and you're the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me. I cherish you more than anything in this world." He stepped closer, his eyes slightly filling with what I thought to be lust. "When I'm around you, I struggle with control and whenever I touch you, I want nothing more than to kiss you and make feel every bit of pleasure that you deserve…"

I shivered at his burning gaze, tears falling along my cheeks. I didn't understand why he was telling me all this. He had just denied my offer. "Then why…?"

He looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Because of my job. My shishou and Karin…" He shook his head and then looked me straight in the eye, a hint of hatred running through his now opaque eyes. "I've just received the acknowledgement of my parents, Sakura. _I can't be like him_," he said through gritted teeth. "I hope you understand. I'm sorry," he whispered, bringing me into a hug.

I wanted to hate him, be angry at him for telling me all of that, and then crushing every chance I had. But I couldn't. It made total sense. I understood his predicament, and I couldn't shake myself from his arms.

I didn't want to.

My arms slowly wrapped themselves around his waist, as I felt him kiss my forehead, my eyes closing as more tears seeped out.

I rubbed a consoling hand along his back, knowing that I wasn't the only one finding this hard to swallow.

"It's okay," I murmured into his chest. "I understand."

Yes, Sasuke…I understood why we couldn't be together.

What I didn't understand was why I, knowing that you could never be mine from the beginning…

Still fell in love with you…

Honestly…

* * *

**A/N:** Alrighty! There's the chapter that I took forever to get out...meh, and it's not even that good...it felt rushed at the end and...idk, tell me in your **REVIEWS**?

**y-in-flame**, I hope you liked it, dearest! Hopefully, I can get the next chapter up sooner! Thing is, I always say it and then I end up getting it up a month later :( Root for me, guys!

And honestly, the more reviews I recieve, the more I want to update so...

AHHHH, the next chapter is the last though DX I will truly miss this story, and I hope everyone had fun with it!

**REVIEWWW!**

Luving me's like...

-chewingonpearls


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey, guys! Here goes the last chapter :( Can't believe we're already here!

This chapter is dedicated to…

**EVERYONE! **In the end I really want to dedicate this to all my reviewers, especially **angelatmidnight **who the story was originally for in the beginning! Love you all!

Sorry if people feel left out because they didn't get their own individual chapter dedicated to them :( I really do love you all! All of my reviewers are special :) Luv you all so much! Thank-you for everything!

Enjoy!

* * *

**-x-**

**Honestly**

**-x-**

* * *

I deserved better than this.

I deserved him.

After all that I've been through, I _at least_ deserved him.

And _he_ deserved _me_.

It wasn't fair. We were _perfect_ for each other, and that…that _thing_ tore us apart.

Why hadn't I listened to Ino? I tried, I really did. But in the end, I went after what I wanted. Was that such a crime?

I just…couldn't keep away from him. It was so _evident_ that we were meant to be—our broken, jagged edges fit like they were parts of the same puzzle—we were hopelessly—_perfectly_—screwed over by the same people (our families), I couldn't _express_ how perfect we were for one another.

How we could help each other.

How we could, in the end, fix each other in a way that no one on the Earth could.

We were _perfect_…

Honestly…

**Chapter Seven: **Everyone Knows Robots Have Force Fields

The last few days with the Uchiha had been bittersweet and confusing. Bitter because I knew I couldn't have him; sweet because we both mutually understood that each of us wanted the other so bad that we ached; and confusing because of the circumstances we ended up falling into because of the other.

I wanted so much for Sasuke to go away so that I wouldn't be tempted, so that I wouldn't have to see everything I wanted so close to me, yet so out of reach; but at the same time, I wanted to hold him more than anything else. I knew he felt the same way.

For the past few days, Sasuke and I had been sweet towards each other (disregarding the barrier the red-head model had made between us), but it was hard to always smile when I knew that after New Year's Eve, I wouldn't see him again—that my key lay forgotten on my bedside table.

Karin had ruined our relationship to the point that neither of us knew what to do around each other _except_ for smile distant smiles that meant nothing other than the fact that for the fact that we were _trying_. So confused around each other, that there was a time that I sat right next to Sasuke, feeling the radiations his warm skin gave off—and not _once_ did we touch.

Not once.

Then, on the night before New Year's, Sasuke was invited to a party at Karin's and dragged me along. Sasuke was forced to talk to Karin all evening, but that night when we got home, we ended up sitting _right next_ to each other again, and we couldn't keep our hands off the other. We didn't kiss or do anything too intimate, but I rubbed Sasuke's back consolingly, and he pulled me into a hug so long that had Sasuke's strong embrace been the ocean, I would've drowned.

It was like for _one_ night, the barrier was broken—and we were each other's again.

But that one night was over. And here I was, finishing up packing my bags to leave by mid-afternoon that day. I sighed. Part of me was glad I hadn't actually slept with the boy. That in itself was just something I didn't want to tamper with—an emotional bond that I didn't think I could handle.

All the things in my room were pretty much cleared out, and it was starting to look the exact same as when I had first entered the house—beautiful, but impersonalized, not _me_. I wasn't sure I liked it that way and wanted to cry every time I stared at the empty closet. I was sad and pitiful, and every time I saw the Swiffer, I wanted to clean the whole kitchen because that's what made me feel comfortable, made me feel like I still _belonged_.

But Kami knew I wasn't needed anymore.

I felt a presence come into the room and immediately tried to act professional, knowing it was Sasuke. Luckily the tears hadn't started down my face and I cleared my throat, trying to act natural as I continued packing my things. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke looking around the room at the various boxes before looking at me. His eyes were hard, but…but sad—something I wasn't so accustomed to with the young Uchiha.

"Are you sure you won't need the moving trucks? I can still call them up if you do."

I tried forcing a smile and shook my head. "No, I'll be fine," I assured him, taping closed the box I was finished with and standing up. "What won't fit in my Escalade can fit in Kakashi's car. There isn't too much." I began packing my personals into the huge Louie Vuitton I had received from Sasuke. I resisted the urge to frown. I would give _every single thing_ he gave me back, if I could just receive the _one_ gift I wanted from the start.

Him.

"Okay," he said slowly. "Well, if there isn't anything else that you need me for…I'll be leaving soon." I paused for a second, hesitating in my packing, but I refused to look at him. "I have a photo shoot…in Suna," he added on bitterly. "And you know Asuma; he planned everything possible into one trip."

I bit back tears and dropped my bag, turning to face him. I knew at the moment my face was red, and ready to explode, I had fought off so many tears, but I didn't care.

I looked over at Sasuke. Even _I _could see the longing in his eyes. It hurt even more knowing that he wasn't scared to show emotion around me, as hard as it was. His eyes were pleading—as if goading me to let myself cry and feel emotion.

So I did.

I stopped fighting, and let the tears fall before running into his arms. I felt close to hysterics compared to his calm façade. He shushed me like he's done before, and whispered relaxingly into my hair. I wish this could last forever, and I knew he did too.

"I'm going to miss you…" I finally sniffled out, burying my head into his chest. "I'm going to miss you _so_ much." It seemed as though words couldn't _explain_ my feelings for this boy, so I kept repeating things.

"Sakura," he murmured into my hair before placing a kiss on my forehead. "I'm going to miss you so much it hurts." I felt my knees start to give out. He tilted my chin towards him so we were looking each other in the eyes, and wiped my tears with his thumbs. "But I can't say goodbye to you."

I looked at him questionably. But…he would _have_ to.

"We _will_ see each other in the future someday," he continued resolutely, his onyx gaze burning into my quivering jade orbs. "I promise," he said softly.

A new batch of tears came to my eyes and I saw him look at me with inquiry before I snuggled back into his warm chest.

What were the chances of me _ever_ seeing Sasuke again? How could he _promise_ such a thing? Our professions didn't exactly involve the other… I saw no reason that a medical _student_ stuck in Konoha would have anything to do with a singing model that traveled the world. Unless one day during Sasuke's travels he had a heart attack near the hospital that I so _happened _to work at in the future, I couldn't see myself spending very much time with the Uchiha after this moment.

I tightened my grip around the boy as he tried to comfort my tears.

This wasn't fair.

We didn't deserve this at all.

* * *

Sasuke left not too shortly after. When it finally sank in that the closest I could get to the Uchiha was by buying overly expensive concert tickets, sneaking into Chanel shows, crying over blogs on the internet, or eating icecream while watching E!, the tears wouldn't stop coming. They seriously had a mind of their own. My only incentive to stop crying was that Tenten and Kakashi were coming to help me move out soon, and I didn't want them to worry over me like I _knew_ they would.

When I heard the telephone ring, I quit my hiccupping and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Sakura Haruno speaking. Mr. Uchiha isn't in, but I am sure—"

"What? He's not there? Then, where is he?" shouted a feminine voice from the other side of the phone.

I sniffed and furrowed my eyebrows. "Ino?" I knew I probably still sounded really stuffed up from crying.

"Hey, Sakura!" she greeted. "Where's Sasuke?"

I scratched my pink hair and tucked a loose strand behind my ear. "He…he left for Suna already. Did you not know?"

She paused for awhile. "No, he's left for _Suna_ already?" she queried. "And you're still at home?" The surprise was very apparent in her voice.

I raised an eyebrow, after realizing how the tears were slowly making their way back down my throat. "Well…yeah…" I answered.

"Ugh, that jerk!" she huffed indignantly. "He probably has you at home cleaning and what not, doesn't he?" I heard her continuing to grumble on the other side of the phone and almost chuckled. The way Ino acted when you got to know her a little better was almost comical. She seemed so soft-spoken and poised in all the magazines and interviews.

A small smile graced my features. "No," I mumbled softly. "I'm not…" I hesitated, the smile that had lasted only a few seconds fading slightly. "I'm not working for him anymore. I have school, remember?" I reminded her, my features taking on a more downcast appearance.

I could sense Ino's own sadness through the phone. "Oh…right…" she murmured. Her mood picked up, if only to make me feel a little better. "Well, Sasuke and I will definitely come visit you a lot," she chirped. "Sasuke makes a good boyfriend. Take it from someone who's been through the experience."

Way to make me feel a _lot_ better.

I wrapped my arm around my stomach and leaned against the wall, looking down desolately. "Actually, Sasuke and I have decided not to be a thing anymore…" I said, once again threatening my tears to fall. I tried my best to sound okay with it since the last thing I wanted was for people to be troubled about me. It was all kind of embarrassing, actually.

"What?" she gasped and I winced, sensing her displeasure. "But you guys were…" She was silent for a moment, and then, "Karin…" she growled under her breath. "I hate that stupid bitch! I'll kick her ass! What the hell did she say this time, Sakura?"

"Nothing," I answered truthfully, shaking my head. "It's just as you said," I shrugged. "She's her shishou's favorite…" I trailed off, desperately trying to get a hold of myself again. I had better not shed _one_ more tear today. My face felt so dry, and my eyes were still red and puffy from my last sob fest.

"Sakura…" started Ino tenderly. "No…no, it's different now." I bit my lip and closed my eyes, willing myself to be strong. "I'm no dummy, Sakura, I can tell when two people that are in love are making a mistake."

Love? Is that _really_ what we gave off?

"Listen, Sakura, you _have _to go tell him that you love him. I know he loves you, too. Please, Sakura, this is a mistake," she repeated beseechingly.

"No, it's not," I argued insistently. "If I told him I loved him _that _would be a mistake." I knew what I was saying wasn't in my heart. But there are times when you have to squelch the commands of your heart with some good old duck tape and listen to the old noggin.

"Sasuke's worked hard to achieve his goals, and I'm not going to be selfish and ruin that for him just because I've taken a silly, childish _liking_ to him," I corrected in a less-than-convincing voice. "I couldn't ruin his career, Ino."

"Ruin his _career_?" Ino scoffed. "Firstly, have you _seen_ how famous Itachi is? I think Sasuke could live without the acceptance of his shishou, I mean, _Jesus_!" My lip was becoming more and more bruised by the second since I kept on biting it in thought. The blonde had a point. "Secondly, there are a _million_ jobs Sasuke could have. Sakura, there's only one of you."

My green eyes widened for a split second before I sighed disappointedly. Even if Ino was speaking the truth, I couldn't see myself betting everything on that. The world isn't a big romance novel, as much as I would like it to be.

I shook my head again. "Ino, it's not going to work," I claimed, close to tears yet again.

"Sakura, yes it is! You just have to—"

I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered, before hanging up.

It was then that I heard the doorbell ring, and quickly rubbing my watery eyes with my fists and checking in a nearby mirror that I wasn't _too _crazy looking, I made my way to door and opened it after taking a deep breath.

"Sakura!" I heard a voice squeal before I was being choked out by two rather strong arms.

I feigned a smile and wrapped my arms around my friend. The last thing I really needed was other people's sympathy, so I hugged the girl just as tightly as she was hugging me. She could know about everything that happened a little later.

"Hey, Ten."

She finally let go of me and beamed. "Holy shizz, girl, we've got too much to talk about! But, first, the little ladies room, if you wouldn't mind?" pleaded Tenten as she started doing the dreaded pee-pee dance.

I couldn't help but laugh at Tenten's antics. "Down that long hallway, you'll see a kitchen. It's the door right across from it."

A look of relief came upon the brunette's face. "I owe you one, Saku-baby!" she said as she sped off down the hall.

I took a deep breath and sighed, noticing a man getting out of the same car Tenten just hopped out of, a porn book practically _glued_ to his hand. Now _this _is something I had to worry about. How was I going to hide something like this from my godfather? He knew _every_ facial expression I made, the reason for _all _my bad habits. He had like X-ray vision into my head, or something.

Damn, I was screwed.

He started waving at me, his eyes crinkling—a sign that meant he was smiling behind his mask. It was then that I noticed I had been grimacing, so I forced a pretty nasty looking grin on my face to solve the problem.

Pfft; solve the problem... I look like a damn fool.

"Hey, Kakashi!" I welcomed my grey-haired godfather into a big hug and he chuckled warm-heartedly. I instantly held on tighter as his arms snaked around my waist. I had missed my godfather so much. He was close to _everything_ to me.

"Hello, Sakura," he greeted, kissing my hair. "How is my little dumpling?" He said using my childhood name—a childhood name I thought we had _long_ given up.

I blushed crimson and glanced around me as if anyone was around. "Kaka_shi_!" I whined. "You're so _embarrassing_, dude!"

"Oh." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Is that not _hip_ these days?" he asked, and I blanched before laughing and pulling him into another hug.

"Man, I missed you…"

He rubbed my back consolingly, and it helped me forget my problems for a split second. "I've missed my little dumpling too…"

"Honestly," I muttered, rolling my sea foam green eyes.

He tore apart from me and gave me a stern look this time. I could almost tell that his lips were in a straight line, and I cowered under his grey gaze.

"Sakura, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying."

Caught.

My eyebrows furrowed, and I could feel my lip trembling in fear. If it was one thing I hated, it was lying to my godfather. Lying in itself was pretty coolio, but this, my friends, is not.

"What—_this_?" I laughed guiltily, pointing at my face. "No! These are just my dust allergies!" I said, sounding a little too excited for someone that supposedly had a bad case of allergies.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "That excuse might work on your little rock head friends, but that _will not_ work on me, Sakura Haruno." I shrunk under his stature again. Being scolded by Kakashi was always worse than being scolded by my actual parents for two reasons.

One, Kakashi was usually a pretty chill dude, so when he finally got to lecturing, it was damn scary.

Two, I wouldn't dare stand _against_ Kakashi, the same way it was hard to stand against your parents when you were five. Kakashi—unlike my parents—took care of me my _whole_ life, so it was like he was my _actual_ dad.

"I'm not going to force you into telling me what happened, because Kami _knows_ teenagers like to rebel against random acts of kindness from their elders," he stated tersely, and then his eyes softened. "But I will recommend it." And he walked inside.

I sighed and whimpered in despair.

There's a third reason I hated being scolded by Kakashi.

In the end, he _always_ got what he wanted.

* * *

"Dude, that's not fair at all!" shouted Tenten, beyond outraged with the drama between Sasuke and I. And I sighed, blowing my hair out my eyes.

"Yeah, _tell_ me about it…" I grumbled with a pout.

Suddenly Tenten's eyes widened, as if she had had an epiphany—a thought of importance. I waited to prove that the last statement I had just made about Tenten having smart thoughts was shown to be wrong.

"Awh, man, you guys should have, like, a _drama _series. I'd totally produce that for you, yo…"

Oh, Tenten. When I need you the most, you _still_ never change.

I rolled my eyes and then glared pointedly at my friend. "What the hell, Tenten, stop trying to make money off of me and Sasuke's fucked up relationship!" She crossed her arms and put on a pouty face.

"I was just saying…" she mumbled incoherently, her eyes flicking towards the ground and then she looked at my sullen face and her moody expression diminished. "You're really not going to tear Karin a new one? I mean, she stole your guy."

I looked down, my eyebrows furrowing as my emerald orbs fixated on the hands in my lap. "I can't…" I whispered in a defeated tone.

She raised a chocolate eyebrow. "Well, why not?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "I had this _dream_," I answered, as if questioning myself.

"A dream? What was it?"

I hid my eyes behind my bangs in an attempt to not look in my friend's eyes. "Nothing. I'd rather not say…" I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. It would be an understatement to say that my dream had been pretty embarrassing.

This piqued Tenten's interest. "C'mon, Sakura, I tell you all of _my_ dreams." The girl did not lie. I winced, thinking back to the time she told me about the dream she had of Neji down to every dirty detail.

I shivered.

Not even your most trusted girlfriend needs to know that much.

I sighed, closing my eyes. "It was a very long dream…" I started, my fingers twiddling nervously. "But to summarize, Karin and her robot army had finally taken Sasuke to the Motherland. She planned to use him as her sex slave forever," I admitted, eyes still locked with the wall, the floor, the desk—anything but her eyes.

Only my crazy, best friend Tenten wouldn't burst out laughing.

She looked at me worriedly, as if she could actually solve this problem, as if Karin and her robot army were right outside the door waiting for our next move. "Why didn't you just Karate Chop her in the face?" she voiced, cocking her head to the side. And I will admit my Baby Tenten looked more than adorable.

I growled. "God, Tenten! Everyone knows that all robots have force fields! What are you, _stupid_?" I exploded childishly.

She looked appalled, her appearance swiftly changing from concerned friend to fired up frenemy. "You're calling _me _stupid? You're the one who doesn't know anything! _Aliens_ are the ones that always have force fields! I should've _known_ you would fall asleep in _Revenge from Space II_!"

I scoffed. "Yeah, _right_! I've seen that movie _ten times_!" I huffed. "_You _seem to be forgetting what Ngika 2000, _King_ of the Robots said in _Revenge from Space III_, you insufferable bitch!" I swore.

She sucked her teeth, giving me the hand. "Please, ho…"

It was silent for awhile, but before I knew it, we both broke out in fit of giggles. I couldn't _stop_ laughing; tears were coming from my eyes and I held my sides. I forgot how much I loved Tenten; how I could only have the dorkiest conversation on earth _with_ Tenten.

The brunette hummed before scampering across the room and bringing me into a hug. I hugged her tight, closing my eyes and feeling slightly at peace with my Tenten there.

"Don't worry, Saku-baby, everything will work out in the end," spoke Tenten quietly into my ear.

My eyebrows furrowed. "I hope so…" I whispered softly.

"Knock, knock!" rang a voice, the sound of knuckles tapping against wood breaking me from my best friend's embrace. I looked over to see a smiling Kakashi at the door, one of his dirty, orange books perched in his other hand. "Sorry to intrude on your girl talk, you guys, but Tenten, would you mind me having a word with my goddaughter?"

Tenten looked at me questionably before smiling at Kakashi. "Not at all!" She kissed me on the cheek and then made her way out the door. "See ya, girlfriend!"

My godfather waited awhile, looking around the room pleasantly, the hand not holding his book, behind his back. "This is a nice room," he observed, encasing his beloved porn in his pocket. "He spoils you."

I plopped down on the soft bed, letting out a dejected sigh as my gaze fell to the ground.

"_Spoiled _me," I exacted curtly, figuring that revealing my problems sooner than later was the way to go with the all-knowing silver-haired man.

He placed his hands in his pockets and took a step towards me. "So, he left you for that other girl…"

My face tightened angrily. "Karin," I supplied. See? I had never spoken a _word_ of this to Kakashi and he already knew everything. It was futile to try and keep something like this from him. I wasn't sure that I wanted to. Kakashi _always_ knew just what to say, and I knew that I needed his guidance.

He raised an eyebrow. "And you let him go? Sakura, that's not like you at all," he said, shaking his head.

I leaned my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. "I couldn't make him _stay_…" I said in a soft, sad voice; matter-of-factly.

He sighed languidly. "That's still not the Sakura I know." Looking up at the ceiling, he scratched his chin in thought. "If you like him, you should go after him, no matter the circumstances."

My mint-green eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Kakashi, you're a hypocrite! Every time you came down to my school, I saw you eyeing Anko-sensei. It was always apparent that you took a liking to her, but you never approached her. What do you have to say about _that_?" I protested, turning the tables. Sasuke was still a very touchy subject. And as much as I enjoyed the assistance Kakashi always gave me, it was making me feel uncomfortable.

Not only this, I began to doubt my decision. I felt as if I had thought for _hours_ on what to do with Sasuke—whether to give him up, or keep pushing forward. Letting him go seemed the only logical way—and here came Kakashi tearing down my resolve piece by piece.

He gave off a surprised look. "Oh, you still remember that? Hm…I guess it can't be helped then…" The grey-eyed man gave me a knowing look and I stared at him through dark, troubled eyes. "If I ask Miss Anko out, will you go after this Sasuke character?"

I stiffened, my eyes widening for a mere second before I locked gazes with the ground again. I decided to remain silent. I couldn't…

I honestly couldn't bring myself to ruin everything he worked for, for…for what? For a relationship that could only last months, _weeks_? I couldn't imagine.

I heard Kakashi give a deep sigh. "Listen, Sakura. One time I saw this donut in a bakery shop." I cocked a rose-colored eyebrow in his direction. "I really wanted it, but I had planned to work out in only a little bit, and I was afraid if I didn't work out then, I'd be too lazy to do it later.

"But that donut was the _last_ donut in the shop and I _knew_ if I came back _after _I worked out, that someone else would've come to buy it.

"I contemplated buying it regardless of my workout, and just taking one bite, but I knew once I took a bite, I would end up eating the whole thing, so in the end, taking the safest path, I decided not to buy the donut," concluded the older man. I wanted to question the meaning of the story, but I hesitated, thinking that _maybe_ the guy wasn't finished with his story.

When my godfather only grinned my way, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Kakashi…I'm not quite sure if I understand what this has to do with me and Sasuke."

His eye crinkled and I knew he was only smiling brighter as he crossed his arms. "I'm afraid you'll have to look underneath the underneath to figure this one out, Sakura." I exhaled deeply, mumbling something inaudibly to myself. "However, I _will_ tell you that, while I ended up having a good work out, I was not totally satisfied. I still regret not getting that donut…" he said, as if reminiscing on the good old days.

I gasped, snapping my fingers as a smiled plastered itself on my face. "I get it!" I exclaimed. "Sasuke's like…he's like the donut! And the workout is like what I'm obligated to do—go off to school, refrain from getting into it with Karin, making sure to leave Sasuke's career intact." I sent a hand through my rosette locks. "What you're saying is that I should stop trying to always play it safe, and take the opportunity while it's there—that I shouldn't pass something _so _perfect up in the present, because I fear that it will mess up the future I planned for myself, right?"

Kakashi looked at me as if I had grown two heads for a second and then laughed.

"What? No, I was just sharing my morning with you! But, I guess that works too!"

I sweatdropped, my lip twitching a bit. "I'm mourning over the loss of my man, and you're sitting here whining about pastries? I oughta kill you…" I slammed my fist on the bedside table. "Aren't you supposed to be telling me what to do in this predicament?"

"You just told _yourself_ what to do."

My eyes widened. Wait, what?

I thought over what I had said previously and I couldn't help but flush a bright pink. I felt like such an idiot. But as I thought over the things I could be sacrificing again, my hope faltered.

This was going to be a difficult decision.

Sasuke, you are the most _difficult_ cookie I have _ever_ reached for!

* * *

(Sasuke's POV, Third Person)

His detached gaze did not waver as he stared at the many reporters sending questions his way. He had been sitting here for what seemed _hours_ answering these damn people, and he had been in his own world since the start. He couldn't think about anything except Sakura, and Karin's shrill and calculating voice beside him did not seem to comfort his rising anger. He only hoped he didn't try to kill her in public. Luckily, that thing she called her mouth was never shut, and he could refrain from talking to the reporters too much since the girl answered close to every question that was thrown at the couple.

The couple.

The thought made him want to vomit.

"Mr. Uchiha, where do _you_ want to be in the near future?"

His teeth gritted and he began to ponder a way of escape. Another question directed at him _personally_. He would give anything to not have to say another word the whole time.

"Hopefully, I will be home. I'm tired as hell," he answered icily, eyes unlit and vacant of emotion.

The reporters broke out into nervous laughter and Karin sent him a forced smile, giggling her unbearably obnoxious laugh as well. Sasuke sank back into the depths of his own world again, narrowly missing the terse look coming from his shishou. It was plausible that if Sasuke had, in fact, caught his shishou's gaze that he would've simmered down, but alas, Orochimaru and Karin were the last things on his mind.

And Sakura was the first.

"Miss Karin, how was working with Mr. Uchiha and would you consider doing it again?"

A saucy smile crawled onto the red-head's lips. "It was a wonderful experience. I know Sasuke and I will work perfectly together in the near future." She paused, sending a shrewd glance his way. "With the support of our magnificent shishou, Orochimaru." The name slithered off her tongue like the snakes they were and Sasuke tried hard not to blanch.

The reporters hunger for a romantic relationship between the two seemed fulfilled, but then they turned their wondering eyes the Uchiha's way.

"And Mr. Uchiha? Your sentiments?"

Sasuke's jaw clenched, and he stared out at the crowd. He became aware of the expectant look in his shishou's amber eyes and how the older man tried to lead the young model to think that he was under his control. Orochimaru had had Sasuke squashed under his thumb for so long, sometimes he felt his shishou forgot to let in a little air.

In the crowd of hopeful reporters, a clear, sapphire gaze came through. It was Ino, and it didn't take a genius to tell she was worried for the young Uchiha. She was just as sad and distraught as he was, a true curse. Sasuke always felt that Ino was a direct vent of his own emotions. He had always kept his feelings bottled up, but Ino had never had a problem expressing anything. Sasuke could tell that the blonde model was feeling everything that he was feeling. He could practically feel her shaking at the rage rushing through his veins, and he felt horrible for bothering her like that.

He tried to calm himself down, but he couldn't. Every time he tried, Sakura's crying face entered his mind and every time he wanted to tear his shishou's face off for doing this to him.

No. It had not been his shishou, and as much as he wanted to blame it on Karin, it had not been her in the end either. It had been him. Why was he so weak? Why couldn't he have had the courage to defy his shishou for someone that cared so much for?

Someone that he _loved_.

His fists clenched.

"My experience with Karin was…"

…

…

…

…

"It was the most horrible thing I've ever been through." Gasps echoed throughout the whole room, and he instantly felt Karin's cold and surprised gaze on him.

"What?" she panted, groping for the right words.

Sasuke ignored her, keeping his eyes straight forward. He could feel the heated gaze of his shishou on him, but he chose not to look in his direction either.

"Karin is a conceited, manipulative, _pompous_ bitch. It was obvious from the beginning that she was only using me for her own selfish claim to fame, and for the favoritism of our shishou." Flabbergasted whispers still circled around the room, but Sasuke continued. "She is a cheater, she is a liar, but what I will never forgive, is that she threatened the woman that I love, Sakura Haruno."

Cameras flashed, and questions were asked rapid fire.

Everything was drowned out when Karin let out a loud screech. "Sasuke! What the hell are you doing? Have you gone _mad_?" He disregarded the woman again and stood from his seat, starting towards the door.

"SASUKE!" she bellowed after him. "Orochimaru will _not_ forgive you for this!"

Sasuke's teeth gritted. _Forgive me, shishou, but I cannot carry on as your apprentice_. It was a total disgrace to go against your shishou's wishes, and it would be especially bad when Orochimaru would disown him. People would doubt that he was still model material, and for awhile, even his singing career might not do so well.

But none of that mattered to the boy as he picked up his pace towards the exit that led to the lobby. All that mattered was his Sakura.

Reporters hastily tried to reach him, their video cameras, microphones, and recorders all at the ready, but before they could reach him, Ino and Asuma did, blocking the barrage.

After shoving a nosy news man out of the way, Ino tentatively placed a hand on the boy's arm, a smile gracing her perfect features.

"I'm so proud of you, Sasuke. I'm seriously speechless."

His face softened at her voice, but all he could do was shove the doors open wildly. "I have to find—"

He paused when he opened the door, only to see the back of a woman, rosy locks cascading down said woman's back. The woman was facing a TV that was set up in the lobby that showed what was happening in the room Sasuke had come out of and then she turned around, emerald eyes smiling.

"Sakura…" whispered Sasuke softly.

"Oh, Sasuke," she murmured, jokingly. "Your speech was simply touching. I think I would've liked it better had you talked more of my beauty, though…"

He was barely able to form an answer before the girl ended up in his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and he lifted her to him, kissing her forehead. He closed his eyes, memorizing her peachy smell, and then sighed happily, placing her back on the ground.

When he finally looked at her again, Sakura's eyes were sparkling with hope, and he desperately wanted to rewind back time, and actually insert how gorgeous she was in his speech before.

"Sasuke, I know it sounds selfish, but I seriously don't care anymore. I want you, and I _only _want you. I won't take no for an answer." She slid a hand in between them, fishing around in her pocket before she pulled out the key. Sasuke could've beamed as she bit her lip and raised an eyebrow his way. "So…?"

He smirked. "Hn," he mumbled, before grabbing the key from her and smashing his lips into hers for a passionate kiss.

The pinkette responded eagerly, smiling into the kiss and snaking her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him further into her mouth. When they broke apart, her eyes were still closed, and a contented look slipped onto her face as he kissed her nose.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you, too."

It was a clear of the throat from Asuma and Ino that brought the two back down to earth. Sakura covered her mouth and blushed a deep crimson when she noticed all the cameras around her, and Sasuke scowled at the snooping reporters, making sure there was no lipstick on his lips.

And instantly…

"Sasuke, is this the girl that you were referring to before?"

"Sakura Haruno, were you not this man's secretary?"

"Is there any info on the wedding?"

Sakura's eyes widened, but they did not stray from the many cameras that happened to be all in her beeswax. "Wow, they have a lot of questions," she remarked so that only Sasuke could hear.

Sasuke glared, stuffing the hand that wasn't around Sakura's waist into his pocket and looking off to the side with a sneer. "I know. They're so fucking annoying."

The medical student gave Sasuke a terse look, tisking his behavior. "Now, Sasuke, that wasn't nice at all." She put her hand on her hip and then continued to smile at the paparazzi. "Say you're sorry."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed. "No." He looked at her out of his peripheral vision and then rolled his eyes. "And stop faking your smiles at the camera. It's damn ugly."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not faking! You're the one with the _stick _up his ass!"

"Well, right now with that pained expression _you_ look like you have a stick up your ass."

"Oh, _really_?"

"Yes, _really_."

"I hate you! You're such an ass!"

"Well, all you do is bitch and moan."

And they bickered the rest of the night.

But they did it with upbeat attitudes.

* * *

(Sakura's POV, First Person)

He blew a bubble and let it pop, eyes bored and unemotional. He pretended for the moment that my textbook was a lot more interesting.

"_Please_ Sasuke!" I whined. "Please just _tell me_!"

He shook his head, his eyes flickering out the window. "You need to be studying right now…" he said, and I was instantly reminded of the exam I had in the morning, though I swore to myself that matters like _those_ could wait when compared to matters like _these_.

My life was at stake, dammit!

My jade orbs instantly narrowed playfully as a coy smirk slipped across my face. "You weren't saying that when you caught me just getting out of the shower," I quipped, hands on my hips.

He was practically pouting. "Hn."

A look of mirth entered my gaze and I let out a laugh. "Ha! Got you, didn't I? Now, seriously, Sasuke, just _tell_ me! I've been having a heart attack my whole _life_ worrying about what I did that night when I was drunk!"

"You're overreacting," he drawled, and I found myself losing patience quickly.

"Sasuke!" I screeched. He remained silent, and I considered strangling it out of him. My memory went back to the first day I met him; I had tried to attack him in his limo, and it hadn't gone down so well. I quickly reconsidered.

"Sasuke, tell me!" I repeated for the umpteenth time. He slowly blew a large bubble, eyes still gazing out the window with an uninterested expression. Some _might_ call that Sex God material.

I call it defiance.

I lifted my hand and swiftly popped the bubble he made with my index finger, earning a glare from my boyfriend. "Tell me!" I persisted.

His glare became more intense as he looked down at his once flawless bubble gum. "Would you mind _extracting_ your possibly germy fingers from my gum?" he questioned around the chewing gum.

I closed my eyes with a huff. "Not until you tell me," I said stubbornly. He scowled at me before opening his mouth and leaving me with his soaking wet, chewed gum on my finger. I gaped openly at him before giving him a disgusted look.

"You suck!"

"Study," he ordered.

I sighed before pulling what gum I could off of my finger, and wiping the excess saliva on his cashmere sweater.

He was not so happy.

"You _have_ to tell me, Sasuke! I'm not going to be able to study now."

He rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh of his own. "You _really_ need to know _now_?" I nodded vigorously. He closed his eyes, his face hinting at a little more than slight annoyance. "I will warn you; it is quite disgraceful what you did that night, Sakura."

I visibly gulped. And loud, at that. Finally, after all this time I would know.

I bit my lip. But what if Ino was right? What if it was best if I just forgot _everything_ and went on with my life? Was what I had done really _that _horrible?

In the end, I knew it would be a question that I would worry about for a long time, so I decided to let Sasuke continue.

"Well, after you stuck your tongue down Shikamaru's throat, you and your drunken crew stumbled up to a hotel room…" I stared at him blankly. Did he _really_ have to say it like _that_? I mean, honestly. "You guys said you were having a party and invited me, and loving to mess with hammered people, I came."

"How rude!"

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" I could tell he was agitated so I quickly shut my mouth, eyebrows furrowing.

"Anyway, you, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Tenten ensued in an intense game of Twister. They were _really_ drunk, way more drunk than you…and then you…" He paused, looking off into the distance and my face contorted into something horrible looking! That's just how anxious I was!

"What?" I shouted impatiently. "And then I what!"

He glared. "And then you…"

…

…

…

…

…

"And then you lost the game, and everyone passed out. The end."

I felt my heart stop. My face was warping into something, but I didn't know what. I was sure it was ugly.

"_The end_?" I repeated hoarsely. I was pretty sure I was foaming at the mouth. He only stared at me. "You tell me that I lost a game of Twister and then I passed out and that's _the end_?" He put another piece of gum in his mouth, blew a bubble, and then popped it indifferently.

I wanted to cry. All of that for _nothing_? "But, you said that what I did was _disgraceful_!" I accused loudly. "I hardly think losing a game of Twister is disgraceful!"

He looked at me like I was a crazy person (though I was pretty used to the look). "Sakura, it _is_ disgraceful. You lost to two totally shit-faced people, _clumsily,_ at that. You barely had three drinks." I only gawked at him. "If that's not embarrassing, I don't know what is…" He looked off, continuing to chew on his new, fresh piece of gum.

Are you…

Are you fucking _kidding _me? Did he understand what type of _hell_ I went through for him to keep that secret?

I was still at a loss of words. "But, I…and you—and _Ino_…" I paused, trying to sort what I wanted to say out, an utterly distraught look plastered on my face. "You made it seem like I did something _horrible_—like killed someone, or even worse, slept with _Naruto_!" I screamed, pulling at my pink tresses.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "How is sleeping with your best friend worse than killing someone?" he questioned calmly.

"How is losing at a game of _Twister_ worse than killing someone?" I inquired noisily.

"I never said it was," reminded Sasuke cooly. "I'm just saying that _I'd_ be embarrassed…" he said, pointing at himself haughtily.

My eyes narrowed. "Well, _you're_ a dickhead!"

He frowned slightly at my name-calling, before looking out the window again. "Hn." And he went back to popping his gum.

I couldn't believe him! That was so mean; did he even _understand_ the things that _could've _happened? Ugh! Honestly!

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. If I thought about it, like I said, it could've been worse. At least it was losing a game of Twister, rather than losing my _dignity_. And if I thought about it some more…

I gazed at Sasuke.

If none of that ever happened, there was a huge chance I would've never met Sasuke. And he was honestly one of the best things that ever happened to me. If I could go back in time, I wouldn't change a thing.

I smiled at my boyfriend. Everything was okay—perfect, even. In the end, nothing like that stupid night actually mattered.

I tilted his chin towards mine and kissed his lips amorously.

Because in the end, who can complain when they get to have their cookie, and eat it, too?

Honestly.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright! There you are! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Omg *sniffle* it's over :( I'll miss this story, but it is definitely time to move on…thanks for everyone's support and again, a big thanks to **angelatmidnight** who practically made me make up this story in this first place! Luv you girl! I hope to see all of you in the near future!

Please **REVIEW**, I'm curious to see what you all think!

Luv you all!

Luving me's like…

-chewingonpearls


End file.
